The Real World: Tokyo
by Lina Hino
Summary: This is the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this fic a lot. I bet you all will think I ended it too soon but I ended it right where I want it to end. So say farwell to Real World Tokyo. It ends here.
1. Introductions

The Real World  
  
Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon  
  
Prelude:  
  
This is a story of 10 strangers made to live under one roof, living their lives in front of a camera. Rei, Wufei, Usagi, Heero, Lita, Trowa, Ami, Quatre, Mina and Duo. This is the Real World Tokyo.  
  
**At a Temple in Crossroads Japan**  
  
Hi I'm Rei Hino, I'm a priestess of the Sendia Hill Shinto Shrine, I'm 19 years old and I'm a student at Mugen School in the college division as a Shophmore and currently single. I take martial arts and I am also an instructor ever since my grandfather died in an aweful accident 4 years ago. I have two crows named Phbobs and Deimos named after the moons of Mars as pets. When I was born I was born when Earth and Mars aligned and was named Rei Hino which means fire soul in japanese. I have 9 wonderful friends and maybe in the futurte become a head priestess, and have a man in my life.  
  
**At an arcade in Crossraods**  
  
Hi, I'm Minako Aino but friends call me Mina. I'm 19 years old, go to Mugen School College division as a Freshman. I was born in England but moved to Japan at the age of 13. I have a cat named Artimus that is named after the mytholoic god of Earth Artimus and has a moon symbol on his forhead. I have 9 great frineds and a boyfriend. I'm aimming to become a movie and singing star. I'm a star vollyball player and play baseball and softball very well. I'm very flirtatious and friendly easy to get along with.  
  
**In a library in Crossroads*  
  
I'm Ami Mazuno, I'm an honors student at Mugen School. I have 9 great friends and am currently single. I'm good at coputers literature and academics. I'm a good chess player and read a lot. I have an I.Q of 400 very nice and kind. I have pet fish my favorite food is the sandwhich and my favorite drink is Mountian Dew.  
  
**At a rose garden store in Crossroads**  
  
I'm Lita Kino, I'm a student part time at Mugen School's College division and I own my own business as a flower store owner as you can see. I'm planning of open my own bakery when I get out of college. I have 9 friends and a fiance. I take martial arts class with a friend and at the moment of my career as a young business owner I am planning to make my first deal in merging with another floral company.  
  
**At the park in Crossraods*  
  
Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino. I'm 19 years old. I'm engaged to my soul mate Darien Sheilds. I'm a student at Mugen School college division. I have 9 friends and a pet cat named Luna and her kitten named Diana. My cats is very unique they a creasent moon smybosl on her forheads so I named then after the mythed goddesses of the Moon Luna and Earth Diana. I hate it when my friends call me meatball head cause of my hairstyle and I love food.  
  
**In Arabia at a mansion**  
  
Hi,I'm Quatre Winner. I'm 20 years old and a Junior in college. I'm currently single. I have 4 cool friends and I own my own corporation.  
  
**In the U.S.A.**  
  
Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell. I'm 20 years old I'm single and is going to CSU where I am a junior. I have 4 friends and am looking for the special girl to come into my life. I'm hoping to hook up with a hot chick while on the Real World.  
  
**In Okayama Japan**  
  
Hello, I'm Heero Yuy. I'm 20 years old and am currently a soldier for the military. I am single. I have a pet dog named Omoe O Koruso and a few fish and I have 4 crazy friends. I go to a military academy for college classes and am going to graduate in 3 years.  
  
**In Germany**  
  
Hi, I'm Trowa Barton. I'm 21 years old and am a soldier in the military. I'm going to marry my fiance Catherine Bloom after this 4 month expididtion of human relations. I work at a circus as a clown and once in a while I go to work at a zoo. I have 4 lively friends that bring the house down.  
  
**In China**  
  
Hi, I'm Wufei Chang. I'm a scholar in the martial arts looking for a challange in the arts of self defence. I go to a nearby college and am becoming a sensei in martail arts. I'm single and have 4 friends, one that's a baka, two that are silent and another that is very kind spirited.  
  
Those are our 10 strangers now let's see iof these 10 will get along shall we in 'The Real World: Tokyo.'  
  
How do you think of the Prelude? Hope you liked it. Please give me at least 5 reviews and I'll put up  
  
Chapter 1: Rei Hino meets Wufei Chang  
  
Sounds interesting doesn't it? I hope you will review so i can update. Cause I'm making this story really good.....in my opinion. 


	2. Chapter 1: Rei Hino meets Wufei Chang

1 The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Gundam wing/Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 1: Rei Hino meets Wufei Chang  
  
"UH!" Rei Hino groaned. "Stupid bag has to be so damn heavy." Rei muttered while picking her heavy bag up. "I hate looking like the damsel in distress I am very independent and very strong even though I might not look like it." Rei said to the cameraperson while trying to pick her bag up again.  
  
"Here I am getting ready to get on a plane when I see this very weak looking onna trying to pick up this big ass bag while her hair is just in her face while she is trying to get this bag over her shoulder. I'm just going to sit back and watch her make a fool of herself for a few moments but now I fell sorry for her so I'm going to help her." Wufei said to the camera before walking up to Rei.  
  
"Here I am trying to pick up my heavy bag when this guy that looks Chinese comes up to me and asks if he can help me." Rei said to the camera in the confession room. "I was a bit embarrassed that a cute guy like him wanted to help me, but when he tried to get my bag onto his shoulder he called me a weak onna. That is very insulting so I grabbed my bag off his shoulder and walked to the gate for the plane to Tokyo." Rei said to the cameraperson laughing.  
  
"I'm trying to be nice to this girl and since she is I called her a weak onna and then she pulled this majorly stubborn act on me by taking her bag off my shoulder and walks to the airplane gate." Wufei said in the confession room. "That guy is a major jackass." Rei said to the cameraperson in the confession room. "I wanted to apologize but first went to my seat to see she is sitting next to me and she sees me and turns around like I'm some sort of bug." Wufei said to the camera. "So this guy that thinks that I am weak ends up sitting next to me through the whole trip I tried to stay quiet and not talk to him but I started up a conversation." Rei said to the camera.  
  
"I didn't get your name baka." Rei said. "I'm sorry I called you weak." Wufei said. "Oh I already forgave you for doing that it only bugs me for a few moments and then fades away." Rei said. "When she said that it was almost too easy to do that to me I thought so this girl thinks she's so damn smart and then started to ask her questions about martial arts to be shocked that she's an instructor." Wufei said to the cameraperson in the confession room.  
  
"I know what that means I teach martial arts." Rei said. "For how long?" Wufei asked. "For 4 years after my Grandfather died." Rei said. "Right when this girl told me that her Grandfather taught her martial arts I just had to ask what his name was." Wufei said in the confession room. "What was your grandfather's name?" Wufei asked. "His name was Motoku Hino." Rei said.  
  
"Right when she said his name I thought he had a granddaughter?" Wufei said. "Who was his son?" Wufei asked. "He had a daughter who was my mother." Rei said. "Was?" Wufei said in question. "She died after I was born." Rei said. "What's your name?" Wufei asked. "I'm Rei Hino and who are you?" Rei asked. "Wufei Chang…you going to Tokyo for the Real World too?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rei said. "Well I think we should at least get aquatinted cause we are going to live in the same place." Wufei said. "I'm 19 and as I told you I'm a sensei for my temple." Rei said. "I'm a scholar in the martial arts an training to become a sensei myself." Wufei said. "That's cool…..But when you have to stay home from school sometimes it's a major bummer on the grades." Rei said. "I bet Serena and them aren't missing me…they think that I'm too mean and pushy." Rei said.  
  
"My friends they sometimes drive me nuts especially Maxwell the braided baka is crazy about anime and stupid weak onna's." Wufei said. Rei looked at Wufei and then asked. "What's wrong with anime?" "Nothing it's just Maxwell drools over the girls on the animes." Wufei said. "Well when it comes to anime Mina and Usagi always watch them and when we watched this one called 'Tenchi Muyo' it came to this episode when these two princesses Sasami and Ayeka finally see their mother after such a long time and oh man it's so funny……they go like *in squeaky voice* It's my mommy! Oh man it's funny and those two always bawl at that part." Rei said.  
  
Wufei sweatdropped. "I'm lucky not to be like Usagi………really lucky." Rei said. "Why do you say that?" Wufei asked. "She has an arranged marriage and ha ha I'm free from all of that." Rei said. "It's true my friend Usagi was forced into an arranged marriage an d my grandfather said that I already have a fiancé but I knew he was bluffing." Rei said in the confession room. "She says her friend is forced to marry and idiot I guess he is." Wufei said in the confession room.  
  
"Hey we are in Tokyo lookie…. Its huge!" Rei said pretending that she never saw Tokyo. Wufei looked out the window and saw the messed up top of the Tokyo Tower. Rei noticed his stare at the top of the tower where Usagi turned into Serenity and blew Zoycite up. She laughed but then felt something ring in her ears and gasped. "What is it Rei?" Wufei asked.  
  
"It's just a pretty city I have never been away from home." Rei said. She sighed with relief and then sat back in her seat to see that peace had overcame the point place where the negaverse attacked 4 years ago. "It seems like she is hiding something like she has this gleam of mystery in her eyes when she looks at the tower like satisfaction." Wufei said in the confession room.  
  
The two got off the plane and were heading to the place where them and 8 others would live for 4-5 months. "Oh man……it's huge!" Rei said while opening the door to see the livingroom totally looking like a huge family room. "Damn." Wufei said looking at the part he walked into. "Man I am going to love living here for the 4-5 months we are here." Rei said. "Yeah so I can find out what that strange energy I sensed was." Rei thought.  
  
Wufei looked at Rei and then wondered……"Why does she look like something is wrong with being here?" "I want to run around this house and see where is where." Rei said taking her stuff and looked for a room. "DUDE RED!" Rei screamed at the red bedroom. Wufei found himself a room that was the same as Rei's…cause it was Rei's room. "Hey you mind if I room with you my friends always drive me nuts when I have to share a room?" Wufei asked. "I guess." Rei said.  
  
The door then sounded like it was being unlocked. "Someone's here." Rei said. "HELLO ANYBODY HOME?" A familiar voice asked into the house. Rei ran into the room and then saw a bond/silver haired 19 year old. "USAGI?!" Rei asked. "Waz up Rei how you been?" Usagi asked. "So I see you are going to marry Momo-Endymion-baka." Rei said hiding her joy for seeing her friend. "I know that act." Usagi said.  
  
"You knpow me way too well." Rei said and got hugged by Usagi. "It's great to see you too…..Renity-chan and in the value of our friendship could you do one thing for me please?" Rei asked between breaths. "Sure what is it Rei?" Usagi asked. "Could you please let me go I can't breathe?" Rei asked turning a bit blue. "OH REI I'M SO SORRY!" Usagi said letting go.  
  
"Hey Heero." Wufei said while a cold eyed 20 year old walked into the house.  
  
Ok so what do you think of Chapter 1? I hoped you liked it………next chapter is how Heero and Usagi met it's called…  
  
Chapter 2: The Moon Princess meets the Perfect Soldier. 


	3. Chapter 2: The moon Princess meets the P...

The Real Wolrd: Tokyo  
  
Gundam Wing/Sailor moon  
  
Chapter 2: The Moon Princess meets the Perfect Soldier  
  
"Oh Momo-chan I'm going ot miss you so much." Usagi said hugging her fionce. "Usako I'll call you as soon as I get home from work ok?" Mamoru asked. "That's fine with me Momo-chan." Usagi said while kissing him goddbye.  
  
"I'm walking into the airport when I see this couple just making out in front of all these peole and made me sick to my stomach." Heero said in the confession room. "Bye Mamoru." Usagi said. "I've never left to anywhere without Mamoru so this is a big challange for me." Usagi said in the confession room. "This girl looked like an absolute angel, but she is engaged by the looks of it." Heero said in the confession room.  
  
"When Mamoru left I saw this very cute looking Japanese with these very.....oh man....very sexy looking eyes but....I can't believe I just said that." Usagi said in the confession room. "I was trying to put my bag on the conveyor belt but....it got stuck....I was so embarressed." Usagi said in the confession room. "I saw that the girl's bag got stuck on the conveyor belt so I went to help her." Heero said in the confession room.  
  
"I was like oh my god that hottie is going to try and help me and he got my bag unstuck." Usagi said in the confession room. "thank you." Usagi said. "No problem." Heero said. "If she isn't taken which is impossible I'm hoping to hook up with her even though when my friends find out about this they will bug me to death about it." Heero said in the con. room. (The confession reoom is now called the con. room.) "I'm Heero yuy what's your name?" Heero asked. "I'm Usagi Tsukino but finds call me Usagi, Serena, or Renity-chan it's nice to meet you Heero." Usagi said.  
  
"It's like whoa....he has a great Japanese accent which Mamoru doesn't have and he's never that kind I think Heero is a ten on the scale of hot guys even though I'm going to get married I'd have to say that he's a hottie!" Serena said in the con. room. "So you are with the group of girels that are going to Tokyo...this is going to be interesting." Heero said.  
  
"My best friend well one of my best friends handed me a good Cd before I left from an Latino musician and her name is Shakira so I'm testing this out and when I listened to the one she wanted me to listen to and liked it a lot I might just steal it." Serena said in the con. room.  
  
Usagi and Heero sat next to each other on the plane and talked a bit about the military and anime. "So how many frinends do you have and how close are you to them?" Heero asked. "Oh man....my friends if I had to I would put my lkife in their hands I trust them with everything we are really close just like sisters except a few of us are engaged and the others are out of the country or single and hang out at home cause of their college homework." Serena said.  
  
"It must be hard to see them after school with all that homework." Heero said. "You're telling me...it's no different then junior high I swear it's just like I don't know the girls and then poof like time is repeating itself." Serena said. "Really, how did you meet your friends?" Heero asked. "I met Ami when she tranfered to my school, I met Rei at her temple, I met Lita at the arcade, and I met Mina when the Sailor Scouts were fighting some demon." Serena said lying about Mina.  
  
"You heard about those girls too?" Heero asked. "Know them.....they saved me plenty of times as well as my friends from a lot of trouble." Serena lied. "I heard that Sailor Moon is marrying Tuxedo Mask." Heero said. "Yup I have proof too.......I just forgot the picture thought darn it!" Serena said.  
  
Heero laughed at Serena as she looked through her messy purse. "Oh well." She sighed. "She is very cute and bubbly I dunno why she is trying to act like a mature person I like the bubbly side of her.....it is just awesome tro watch her with that smile." Heero said in the con. room. "I wish I wasn't engaged sometimes like right now....this guy is super hot and maybe an only chance I have cause I was arranged to marry MAmoru before I was born cause of his family and mine were so close." Serena said in the con. room.  
  
"So how long have you and Mamrou been together?" Heero asked. "almost 5 years." serena replied. "Damn 5 years with one guy cause of an arranged marriage? I think she's attracted to this guy instead of just satisfying her family." Heero said in the con. room. "If I had a choice about love....I'd not be engaged I'm only 19 but it was my parents wishes before they died when I was 14." serena said in the con. room.  
  
The plane landed. "Hello heavy bag." Serena said sarcastically whiole picking it up. "is that the place?" serena asked looking at a big penthouse type building. "I believe so." Heero said taking the key and opening the door. "STAIRS OH MAN!" serena whined. "We both got to the living room and I was surprised to see my best friend well one of my best friends Rei hino there to greet me....I am trying to hide her CD but I ended up handing it back to her later." Serena said in the con. room.  
  
Heero was surprised to see his friend Wufei there as well. "I guess we are all friends here." serena said. Not even and hour later a blond girl and a chestnut brown haired braided guy come into the house. "MINA!" Serena squealed. "RENITY-CHAN WHAT A SURPRISE!" Mina squealed. "REI?" Mina asked. "Hey Mina! Long time no see, ne?" Rei asked.  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 2: The Moon Princess meets the Perfect Soldier and this is the only Serena/Heero fic I am ever doing....cause that couple is so common and I don't believe in a bubbly person hooking up with a cold person. BUt I hope you review. The next chapter you should look for is titled.....  
  
Chapter 3: Mina meets the American ghetto hottie 


	4. Chapter 3: Mina meets the American Ghett...

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Gundam wing/Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 3: Mina meets the American Ghetto boy  
  
"This is the first time ever that I have been away from home." Mina said in the con. rooom. "Ahh this bag is too damn heavy." Mina groaned while trying to roll her bag on the floor. "Maybe it was a bad idea to try and sneak my cat with me." Mina said to the camera as she took out a pet carrier holding a suffercating Artimus in it.  
  
"I'm just walking through this airport waiting for this girl I was supposed to meet when I met the gorgious girl oh man....she was HOT." Duo said in the con. room. "Hey babe." Duo said to Mina. "Oh hi." Mina said while holding Artimus' carrier. "That your cat?" Duo asked. "This guy suddenly comes up and oh my god I hope he is with the group of guys cause he is sexy just plain sexy especially his smile." Mina said in the con. room.  
  
"So beautiful are you going to Tokyo?" Duo asked. "Yes I am." Mina replied. "What's your name?" Duo asked putting on his Californian charm. "Minako Aino but friends call me Mina." Mina said. "Both gorgious and sweet...I think if she's in the mood for romance I'll hook up with her." Duo said in the con. room. "Well I think the plane is here so let's get onboard with my carrier in the bottom." Mina said winking to Artimus. "She is always mean....especially when Luna isn't around." Artimus thought.  
  
"This girl has a cat....I have had bad a bad experience with cats but hey...I'm going to be living with her for a while so I'm going to have to get used to it." Duo said in the con. room. "Man...he is hot I cannot stop thinking that cause he is hot....I hope if we have to share a room with anyone that it's him I room with." Mina said in the con. room. "So Minako you have a boyfrined?" Duo asked. "No, I'm currently single." Mina said. "Yes, is all I could say...she's single and she's sexy....I'm hoping that I hook up with her in the house." Duo said in the con. room.  
  
"You have a girlfriend?" Mina asked. "No I don't have a girlfriend." Duo said. "ALL RIGHT! That is all I can say he is hot I mean *fans self* is it hot in here or is it just his presence whoa." Mina said in the con. room.  
  
*Commercial:  
  
TV Announcer: We have a surprise for these 10 strangers......two extra people....Tina and Marcus...  
  
Marcus: I'm a bit afriad to live with other people cause...I'm gay....it's plain out loud clear so I get uncomfortable very easily around other people not knowing if I'll fit in or be made fun of because I'm gay.  
  
Tina: I hope that there are cute girls.....I can admit and I'm proud to be what I am I am a lesbian and I am hoping that there are girls that are cute and sexy.*  
  
Back to the show......  
  
"Now we are halfway to Tokyo and Mina is flirting with me and I am just loving it....she is very attentive and affectionant...very cute and sugery." Duo said in the con. room. "I think my flirting with him is making him smile even bigger it looks like he is taking a real liking for me....I am just praying that he'll like me cause he is very attractive." Mina said. in the con. room.  
  
"The plane just landed and we are already holding hands...she has a very bubbly personality and I love that in a woman...I'm jusat hoping this isn't a dream she is a total angel no....a goddess like Venus she is beautiful and very cheery." Duo said in the con. room. "He is just holding my hand he has strong grip...a great smile, I have imaged a guy that is sexy you know very good looking very strong so when I'm scared he can just hold me in his arms and make me feel very safe, and is.....good in bed." Mina said in the con. room.  
  
"Here we are just walking down the street when we stop at this address and I looked up at the building and thought...oh man this is the place where we are living in for 5 months it's total kick ass!" Duo said in the con. room. "we got into the house and saw my friends Serena and Rei and thought...Are they going to live here too?" Mina said in the con. room.  
  
"Right after I walked into the house I see my two friends Heero and Wufei there with these girls that seem like friends to Mina and I thought...How the hell did two of the most threatening people in the world get here?" Duo said in the con. room. "Hey Mina what's up I haven't seen you in a long time ever since we have so much homework in school." Rei said. "I'm fine Rei-chan what about you, you got a boyfriend yet?" Mina asked.  
  
Rei looked at Mina and then said in a very mean voice..."It seems like you already found a new guy." "I was beyond offendedbut I guess it was because I offended her." "Mina said in the con. room.Duo and Mina roomed with each other. "So have you looked around for the bathroom yet?" Mina asked. "Nope I have no clue where it is out of this huge place." Rei said.  
  
"HEY WE HAVE A HUGE BATHROOM!" serena yelled from the other side of the house. "WHAT WE HAVE TO SHARE A HUGE SHOWER?!" Rei asked. "Is that a problem Rei?" Mina asked. "Yeah I have a slight problem with that." Rei said. "Oh when all the others come we gotta find out who the house virgin is." Mina said witrh a gleam of mischieviousness in her smile and eyes.  
  
"Mina you are hopeless." Rei said slapping her forhead. "I swear iuf she ever asks me if I'm a virgin I am going to lie so I won't have to suffer her 'Let's hook you up with so-and-so' act." Rei said in the con.room. (I can't type anymore on the intro's so I am just going straight to the story k?)  
  
Tina and Marcus entered the house and thier jaws dropped. "Oh my god was my first thought cause there were 2 girls that are absolutly sexy....I mean wow." Tina said in the con. room. Lita, Trowa, AMi, and Quatre then entered the house and saw their friends.  
  
This had to be the longest chapter for this story so far............what do you think? I'm making Tina and Marcus in this story because in the Real World on MTV they have lesbians and gays on it and IO think it would make it more interesting so please reviewe and remember 5 minimum foir the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Who's the house virgin? Mina's rampage for truth 


	5. Chapter 4: Who's the house virgin? Mina'...

1 The Real World: Tokyo  
  
2 Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 4: Who's the house virgin? Mina's rampage for truth  
  
Mina was looking at Duo for a long time until she heard Tina behind her. "Waz up Mina?" Tina asked. It's been 4 days since the new comers came and they don't know about Tina or Marcus' 'abnormality'. Mina and Duo were up at about 3 in the morning talking and planning something big. "This is going to be very dangerous I might loose my braid." Duo whined at the blonde senshi of love.  
  
"Don't worry Rei has always never trusted men so this is a good way to see if we can change her." Mina said while pulling out a few personal items of Rei's. "Girl you are a devil." Duo said while Mina was holding a pair of Rei's panties and bra. "And I have my blackmail/hatred item." Duo said pulling out a wooden katana which belonged to Wufei. "Now let's see if I haven't lost my skills after all of these years." Mina said and slipped the two items in Wufei's drawer. Duo took Wufei's katana and placed it on Rei's dresser. "This is the best plan I've ever came up with in years to pull on Rei she doesn't trust men and I'm trying to change that for her own good." Mina said in the con. Room.  
  
At around 6 in the morning Rei woke up and got up to take a shower when she couldn't find her bra and underwear. Wufei woke up and couldn't find his katana and then looked around the room until he got to Rei's dresser and Rei was in his dresser. "YOU HENTAI!" Rei yelled when she found her underwear and bra in Wufei's drawer. "YOU DAMN ONNA!" Wufei yelled when he found his katana on Rei's dresser. Mina and Duo were having breakfast when they heard yelling and cursing in Chinese and Japanese and then a vase being broken. Rei came out of her room with a long kendo stick chasing Wufei around the house calling Wufei a pervert and bastard threatening to castrate (definition on the bottom in author's notes) him.  
  
Wufei was pissed off at Rei form talking his katana and was calling her a bitch and saying she didn't respect peoples belongings. "You're the one to talk you took my bra and underwear out of my dresser you sexist pig, hentai, perv, pervert!" Rei yelled. Duo and Mina started to crack up and laughed their asses off until Rei and Wufei figured what happened and ganged up on Mina and Duo. "MINAKO YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Rei's war cry rung through the house waking Tina, Marcus, Heero, Usagi (Serena), Ami, Quatre, Lita, and Trowa up. "What the hell is going on?" Heero demanded but wasn't able to get an answer as duo and Mina ran by the party of half-awake friends screaming bloody murder.  
  
Usagi now fully awake was snickering that Rei was joining forces with a guy to kill a few matchmaking fools. "We're sorry we're sorry just don't kill us!" Mina cried as she was held against the wall by Rei with her kendo stick (which was pretty sharp) threatening to cut her pride and joy (her hair). Duo was in the same predicament but his braid was not even a centimeter away from Wufei's katana blade. "GUYS! STOP THIS INSTANT!" Ami's voice yelled. Rei backed away from Mina and gave her a glare that could kill and then went to shower. Wufei felt someone's hand rest on his shoulder and saw his peaceful friend silently begging to stop. Wufei retreated to his and Rei's room and then headed to the shower.  
  
Rei was washing her hair and body when she felt a presence behind her. Wufei didn't hear the water running and got in. They didn't know they were in there together.  
  
"WHO'S A VIRGIN!?" Mina suddenly yelled making Rei hit the showerhead. "SHIT!" Rei cursed and rubbed her head. Wufei heard someone behind him curse and saw the back of Rei facing him. Rei got out and was dressing. "Rei are you a virgin?" Mina asked. "I wondered and knew that she was going to ask that damn question sometime soon." Rei said in the con. Room. "And as I said before I am lying about it so I said I wasn't so she'd stay off my case…but boy was I wrong." Rei said in the con. Room.  
  
"No, I'm not a virgin." Rei lied. Mina's jaw dropped. "LIER!" Mina yelled. "Why would I lie about something that serious?" Rei asked putting on a good act. "Whatever Rei I know you think the whole male population in the world are foolish so stop lying." Mina said. "No, I'm honestly not a virgin." Rei lied. Mina was shocked. "Did you enjoy it?" Mina asked. "Mina that is a bit too personal to ask." Rei said. "I knew it you still have your virginity…now I have to succeed!" Mina yelled and ran out of the bathroom before Rei could chase after her to kill her. Tina walked into the bathroom and saw Rei fuming. "Who's care if I'm a virgin still." She heard Rei mumble. Tina looked at Mina before she skipped out of the bathroom with glee and thought…"Man is she cute I hope she is like me."  
  
Mina asked all the guys and girls if they were virgins. "Of course I am." Ami said. "Not for long Ami-chan I'm going to hook you up with one of these guys here and they'll show you what fun is supposed to really be." Mina said. Usagi told the honest truth and shocked everyone but didn't faze Rei. "Mamoru and I are destined to be even though I hate to admit it but. I'm not a virgin." Usagi said. "USAGI-CHAN OH MY GOD!" Makato (Lita), Ami, and Mina said. "Big deal so what it's after all her husband (well going to be) so why is everyone freaking out?" Rei asked. "REI! She might get pregnant!" Ami yelled. "Hey she is old enough to make her own decisions we can't baby her anymore on what she is supposed to and not supposed to do…he mother and father taught her all that we shouldn't be worried about it." Rei said.  
  
"I can't believe she is talking about the princess like this." Ami thought. Usagi looked at Rei and noticed worry. "What's wrong Rei?" Usagi asked in telepathy. "I sense something from all these guys except the new guy Marcus." Rei answered in telepathy. Usagi's facial expression changed to fright and seriousness. Heero could now sense something strange from these girls…all of them except Tina. Marcus walked up to Duo and asked him if he was all right. "Yeah but Yesh is she a fire cracker." Duo said meaning Rei. Rei was death glaring Duo and Mina for the rest of the day. Wufei was glaring at the matchmaking duo (this one means two people) all day as well.  
  
It was around 2 in the morning now and Rei, Mina, Makato, Ami, and Usagi were in a room not monitored and talked. "What do you mean you sense something form our roommates?" Mina asked. "I don't know but I sense something powerful from the five guys that are friends but not that Marcus guy." Rei said. "Could this mean a new enemy?" Ami asked. "It's a possibility Ames." Usagi said. "But then how are we going to fight if we are being monitored non-stop?" Mina asked. "Good question…Ami what do you think?" Usagi asked. "I have no clue." Ami said.  
  
"Well we better get some shut eye to form up a plan." Makato said and then left the room. All the senshi went to their rooms and went to bed while trying to form plans to fight this enemy if they were enemies.  
  
Author's notes: Here we go people! Sorry it took me so long but I finally typed up chapter 4! I need at least 5 or 10 reviews! Here is what that word meant…for those who don't know.  
  
Castrate: to make a man infertile…sort of like a cut kick in the balls but an unofficial surgery of the male sex organ.  
  
Well as I said 5 or 10 no less but more than that are welcome….JA fomr now!  
  
Lina Hino 


	6. Chapter 5: Falling Relationships

Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 5: Falling Relationships  
  
"So Usagi when is the wedding?" Mina asked Usagi while the subject of Crystal Tokyo was mentioned during the meeting in the unmonitored room. "Well we haven't really set up a date...Momo-chan says that it should be after I graduate college and get a good job." Usagi said. "This is so not like you...first you have sex with Mamoru before you are even married what if Rini is in your womb right now?" Ami asked scaring Usagi to death. "Well...I didn't even think of that." Usagi said. "Well you still show some features of your teens...you can be irrisponsible." Rei said making the scouts look at her with shock. "You shouldn't talk to the hime like that Rei." Makato said to Rei. "Well she is an adult so I should just shut up but I had to show some logic since no one else would." Rei said with her arms crossed.  
  
Mina noticed a bothersome look in Rei's eyes. "What's wrong Rei?" Mina asked. "I just can't shake this feeling that Wufie and his friends might be the enemy...I can sense their energy and it's fearsome." Rei said while looking at Usagi concerned. "We have nothing to worry about...don't worry Rei...you act like Ami now." Usagi said. "Well...I am not a person with no reason...I'm more mature than you think.." Rei said while adjusting her glasses while reading a book. "You wear glasses?" Mina asked. "I've had them for a month...my eyes were being strained from staying awake all night seeing the flames tell me things so I went to the eye doctor and got glasses for reading." Rei said. "Well Rei I sensed something from the guys as well you might be right let's keep an eye on them and sense you room with Wufei you monitor him." Usagi said. "Absolutely not!" Rei yelled.  
  
"You and him seem to get along well enough to almost chop mine and Duo's hair off." Mina said. "Well you and Duo pulled a very cruel joke." Rei said. "Well I think we should all hit the sack so we can wake up before the guys." Ami said and then went to bed. "Ames is right lets hit the hey." Usagi said and then went to bed. Mina and Makato went to bed as well leaving Rei in the room in silence. "I just can't seem to get it...if those guys have these auras they must be some sort of immortals." Rei thought. Wufei and Quatre were in the living room at 2 in the morning talking about the girls. "I have a strange feeling from the girls...could they be the ones?" Quatre asked Wufei. "I don't know but that Rei onna seems familiar...I don't know how though." Wufei said. "Well it seems that those 5 had a meeting....they are now finally going to bed...but where is Rei?" Quatre asked looking for the fire senshi.  
  
"I'll look for her...I have questions for her." Wufei said and then found her silently reading in front of a fire. "What do you want Chang...you're lucky you're not Minako or I'd kill you." Rei said while closing her book and looking at the Altron pilot square in the eye. "How did she know it was me?" Wufei thought while looking at her violet eyes through the thin frames of her glasses to see unexposed knowledge like she'd been on this planet longer than anybody. "What are you staring at?" Rei asked. "Nothing...but a weak onna." Wufei said. Rei clutched her book hard to hide her anger. "That no good bastard how dare he call me weak again!" Rei thought. "Well...if you'd excuse me I have to get some sleep." Rei said leaving the room quickly. wufei watched her leave and felt that strange aura from her again. Rei placed her glasses on the dresser next to her bed and fell asleep while having a vision....a warning of some sort.  
  
**Vision**  
  
"In sorry Usagi to break this to you but I saw Mamoru with another woman." Elizabeth's voice said through a speakerphone. "But how....?" Usagi whispered. "How dare he do this to our hime...I'll kill him when I get home...no I'll rid him of his manhood!" Rei in the vision yelled. "Yes, how dare he do that to Serenity-Hime." Ami said hugging the now despressed Usagi. "Men...who needs them?" Rei asked. "You need one to understand what Usa is going through." Minako said. "Well that won't be until maybe the end of the world when I get a guy." Rei said and hugged Usagi. "He was a bastard he was so predictable don't cry over him." Rei said trying to soothe the Moon Princess.  
  
**End of Vision**  
  
"Onna wake up...it's almost noon." Wufei's voice pierced through Rei's vision. "Mmm...leave me alone." Rei mumbled and turned around. Wufei tried to wake Rei up so she could go to the mall with her friends but she wasn't budging. "Onna....wake up!" Wufie said to Rei again. "I said leave me alone." Rei said and threw a pillow at Wufei's head. Wufei growled and picked her up. "HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Rei yelled. "You won't wake up so I'm going to wake you up." Wufei said and turned the shower on to extremely cold water and then threw her under the showerhead. "AHHHHHH!" Rei yelled as the cold water made her wake up instantly. "YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE!" Rei yelled now fully awake and chasing Wufei around the house yelling at him. "This time I'm not going to back down form castrating you!" Rei yelled. "What is going on?" Quatre asked but was answered quickly as he saw a wet and extremely pissed off Rei cursing, yelling and chasing Wufei.  
  
"GO REI!" Mina and Makato cheered. Usagi sweatdropped. A gunshot silenced everything. "Omae O Koruso." Heero said while he shot the ceiling again. Usagi noticed Rei and Wufei weren't stopping. Heero got in front of Rei and pointed his gun to the bridge of her nose. "You better stop it now." Heero said in a cold tone. Rei glared at him and then went to get out of her wet clothes sealing a promise to herself to kill Heero after killing or castrating Wufei. Ami noticed a death glare well concealed in Rei's eyes and warned the other girls that she's in one of 'those moods'. Rei came out of the room with a red tanktop and a pair of blue jean shorts on. "Well lets go shopping before I take killing as a sport." Rei joked after glaring at Wufei. Wufei sensed the aura agian and wondered. "I think we should follow those girls they are very suspicious." Duo said. "What's so suspisious about the girls?" Marcus asked while resting his arm on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"They have some sort of aura coming off them." Trowa said. "Oh my god he said a whole sentence...someone pinch me." Duo said sarcastically. Marcus being the closest pinched Duo on the cheek. "OW!" Duo whined. Tina was next to Mina talking to her. "Do you think gays are different from other people?" Tina asked the girls. "Well they are a bit different but we have two friends that are lovers so we make no big deal out of it unlike other people." The girls said thinking of Haruka and Michiru (Uransu and Neptune if you don't know). Tina smiled inside at this knowing that she could be excepted by the girls. "Minako mistaked Haruka-san as a guy and Usagi as well as Mina followed her all day until they met Michiru and found out that Haruka was a girl." Rei said laughing at the memory still fresh in her mind like it was only yesterday.  
  
**2 hours later**  
  
"I can't wait to get home these bags are sooo heavy." Usagi said while carrying her 12 bags and 13 boxes. "At least I'm a light shopper." Rei said while holding her 3 bags and 1 box. Ami and Rei both got books and clothes...but not as much as Makato, Minako and Usagi. "Damn where did you three go to...the biggest mall in the world?" Duo teased while looking at the mountain of boxes in Mina's arms. The phone rung not so long after the girls walked in. "Hello?" Quatre answered. "YEs, hold on please." Quatre said while placing the phone on the speakerphone. "It's a friend of yours...Elizabeth." Quatre said. "Hey Elizabeth." The girls (-Tina) said through the speakerphone. "So how's the show?" Elizabeth asked. "Well I feel a bit depreived of privatecy but other than that it is pretty fun." Minako said. The other girls made their remarks. "Well...Usagi I have some news which might shock you." Elizabeth said. "What is it?" Usagi asked. "It has something to do with Mamoru." Elizabeth said sadly.  
  
"What happened?" Usagi asked worried. "Andrew and I were at the movies with a few friends and we saw him making out with a girl that lives next door from his apartment." Elizabeth said. Usagi couldn't take the news that's all I can say...she passed out. "USAGI!" Minako cried to see her hime on the ground passed out from shock and disbelief. "I knew it...he's a selfish no good Son-of-a-Bitch that needs a lesson taught." Makato, and Rei said cracking their knukles. "At least you're not the only ones upset...your friends Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru reacted the same way." Elizabeth said. "Thanks for the news Lizzy but we have to go." Rei said and then hung up. "That bastard how dare he do this to the hime." Minako said really pissed off. "He is a sad excuse for the Prince of Earth." Rei said while holding back tears of anger...for her destiny as well as the others were now nowhere to be found and that Usagi didn't deserve this event to happen to her.  
  
"Well...when he comes which I know he's coming to visit Usagi we'll all jump him and give him a beating and ass kicking he'll never forget!" Makato said. "Right...now to plan this out carefully." Rei said and then told the senshi her plan on how to kill Mamoru for his adultry. Not long after that day Mamoru would show his ugly face making a majorly dramatic scene in front of all the guys and girls.  
  
Author's Notes: Well what do you think? Poor poor Bunny...I wish I didn't let that happen to her. Well Rei threatened Wufei again with castration and now is going to kill Heero after killing Wufei for stopping her war-path of killing Wufei from throwing her into the shower with extremely cold water. Well....I hope you liked this chapter...Please review me.  
  
Ja for now~!  
  
Lina Hino  
  
Look out for the next Chapter.....  
  
Chapter 6: Mamoru comes, the senshi's act of revenge 


	7. Chapter 6: Mamoru comes, the senshi’s ac...

1 The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 6: Mamoru comes, the senshi's act of revenge  
  
"Hello Mamoru." Rei welcomed warmly hiding her immediate rage in her serene voice. Mamoru thought of this as an I-like-you thing and slapped her bottom while passing her. Wufei saw Mamoru hitting on Rei and Rei's angered face and felt the strange aura come from her again but more powerful some way. Rei bit down on her tongue as Mamoru slapped her butt. Makato saw this and was pissed. Usagi came out with a cold glaze over her usually happy and bright blue eyes. Mamoru walked up to Usagi and forced a kiss from her. Usagi pushed him away and slapped him hard that he fell to the ground as the senshi gathered in a group and looked at Mamoru coldly. "You bastard." Rei finally snapped as Mamoru pinched her butt. Rei punched him and then held him by the neck cutting his air supply off.  
  
Usagi saw Mamoru hitting on Rei and had enough…she started to glow silver. Makato took this as an 'let's get out of here' motion. "Me and you outside now." All the senshi growled at Mamoru in anger. Rei let go of Mamoru's neck and dragged him outside. Heero noticed the once so happy blonde (Usagi) held coldness as deep as space and was awed at this. "You have destroyed the fates with your adultery." Ami said while her eyes narrowed in hate for the Earth Prince. The pilots looked out the door to see Mamoru on the ground surrounded by very pissed off females. "Let's take this away from the city…it might get ugly." Makato and Rei said while glaring at Mamoru. Usagi nodded her head in agreement knowing what her two strongest guardians and friends were to do to the Earth Prince. Rini then appeared. "Usagi!" Rini cried hugging onto her mother-to-be. The senshi looked at the future Moon Princess and nodded their heads resembling a bow. "Rini…stay here as we punish Momo-baka." Usagi said coldly while looking at her fiancee. Mamoru tried to crawl away but Rei being the queen of pain giving pulled Mamoru back into the circle of senshi by taking him by the hair and throwing him into the center. Minako smirked at Rei's war instincts kicking in for such an occasion.  
  
Rini looked at Mamoru with hate as he tried to kiss her mother. "Stay away from the hime you bastard!!" Rei and Makato yelled pulling on both of his arms making pain rush through his body and making him yell in pain. Usagi laughed as Rei tilted his chin up and slapped him hard. "That's for you slapping my ass you hentai!" Rei hissed and kicked Mamoru hard. The guys who were hiding very well were shocked at the force and power coming off the 5 girls…including the small child. "Damn…she is really kicking his ass." Duo whispered to his comrades. Makato then flipped Mamoru over her shoulders and with the others ran off towards a deserted area to fight and kill the Earth Prince. The guys were shocked at the speed the 5 girls were going. "Make sure he's in pain mom!" Rini yelled seeing Usagi's pissed off form disappear into the night.  
  
*A few miles from Tokyo in a forest*  
  
"Now that we aren't under surveillance we can kill you like we should have done years ago." Minako said while taking her hensin wand out along with the others. Usagi attacked Mamoru first for all the pain he caused towards her. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried. Mamoru was hit square in the chest. "You never loved our princess…you only lusted…how sad and sickening." Rei said and then formed her strongest attack. "Flame Sniper!" Super Sailor Mars yelled. Mamoru stalled the arrow with his powers and redirected it and it hit Rei in the chest. "Rei!" Usagi said in worry. "You bastard how dare you hurt my protectors!" Usagi yelled and hit Mamoru with her staff.  
  
The senshi attacked Mamoru but their attacks were either shot back at them or did not much damage…until. "Dead Scream!" A voice yelled and Mamoru doubled in pain. "Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled and slashed at Mamoru. "Silence Glaive Attack!" Saturn yelled as a powerful blast hit Mamoru. "Typhoon Tsunami!" Neptune yelled as a huge wave of water slammed into Mamoru with slamming force that could kill a normal human. Mamoru was bleeding severely. "You should of thought before you acted Endymion-baka." Saturn yelled and held her silence glaive at Mamoru's neck. Usagi turned into Neo-Queen Serenity for some unknown reason as the senshi turned into their princess forms. "You have hurt someone more than anybody could hurt anyone and you shall die for your crimes of treason…we knew that you were working for all our enemies all of this time you no good bastard." Rei hissed as well as Usagi. The outer senshi smiled now knowing that their 'prince' was going to pay for his crimes. After a few moments of playing with the half dead Prince of Earth…Neo-Queen Serenity killed her forbidden lover without remorse or regret.  
  
The senshi powered down from their princess and queen statuses and headed home leaving the mangled bloody corpse of the treasonous Prince of Earth to rot. Rei had blood all over her clothes as well as the others as they got home. "Hey guys they are home and what the?!" Duo said in shock seeing their clothes were drenched with blood. Rei was the first to walk in and her glasses lens had small specks of blood on them which made Duo to think about what torture they most likely did to Mamoru. "Where is that guy Mamoru?" Duo was dumb enough to ask. "That's none of your concern." Minako said and then went to her room to change into cleaner clothes. Heero who was listening to the girls well earlier through the door when it came to the call the other day now was trying to find out why the girls were calling Usagi 'hime'. Rei went into her room to see Wufei asleep after all it was near 4 in the morning but little did she know that Wufei was actually up.  
  
Wufei watched Rei clean the blood off her glasses while grumbling about something. "I swear men are so full of themselves…well at least Mamoru is out of the picture for Crystal Tokyo." Rei muttered making sure if Wufei was awake he wouldn't hear her remarks. Rei just got done when she didn't even bother taking her bloodied clothes off to change into sleepwear and fell asleep. "Hm…she is was too suspicious." Wufei thought while looking at Rei's sleeping form with her clothes caked with blood being slightly careless for not getting changed. The next morning Rei was asleep till almost 3 in the afternoon as well as the other girls. "Onna wake up." Wufei growled angrily while the sleeping Rei slept on without budging. Wufei growled and then thought up of something that could wake her up besides throwing her in the shower. Wufei looked at the blood-covered senshi of war and then kissed her on the lips lightly. Rei was having a good dream one for the first time in 5 months when she felt something warm on her lips and opened her eyes. Rei found Wufei smirking at her kissing her and got pissed. Rei tried to get up but was held down. "Onna you need to wake up earlier and I wouldn't have to resolve to that." Wufei growled and then moved but then was pounced by Rei.  
  
"You bastard how dare you!" Rei hissed and wrapped her arm hard around his neck. Wufei smirked inside at this and then flipped her over and tossed her into the hot tub. Marcus was hitting on Duo and Duo was being as blind as a bat cause he was getting attention from Minako. Tina after knowing the girls could accept her was now hinting to Mina that she liked her but Mina would just think it was a joke and stopped for the rest of the day.  
  
Rei was chasing Wufei with more hate than ever while trying to hide her furious blushing and slight like for the Altron pilot. "It seems that their acts of 'hate' are doing some good." Mina whispered to Duo in a slightly sexy voice, which made Duo grin devilishly.  
  
Author's notes: OK that was a bit R&R a bit boring maybe stupid and bad but I promise it gets better…very soon the guys find out what the girls did to Mamoru and they're reaction will be a bit scary.  
  
Look for chapter 7,  
  
Chapter 7: Romance…between Rei and Wufei?!?! 


	8. Chapter 7: Romance…between Rei and Wufei...

1 The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 7: Romance…between Rei and Wufei?!?!?!  
  
Rei ran through the house fuming while Wufei was smirking in victory as the war senshi retreated to their room. Rei came out of the room with a change of clothes and headed to the shower. "Wu-man I thought I'd die before you liked a woman." Duo said to Wufei. "Shut up Maxwell…I don't like that weak onna." Wufei said and then headed to a different part of the building. Rei was just standing underneath the showerhead thinking hard. Minako noticed during the physical struggle Rei and Wufei were having in the hot tub that they probably like each other but then shook the thought. Wufei was sitting and looking at the Tokyo Tower when the phone rung. "Hello?" Wufei answered. "Is Rei Hino there?" A voice asked. "I believe she's in the shower at the moment." Wufei said. "Oh…well tell her to call her Grandfather's place it's urgent." An old man said. "I'll make sure to tell her that." Wufei said and then hung up.  
  
Rei moved her hand over her wound where her attack dug into her chest and winced in slight pain. Rei now was out of the wet and bloodied clothes and now heard Usagi mumbling under her breath about Mamoru. "Usagi…don't worry about that bastard he got what he deserved." Rei said to her hime. "Talking about that guy that came over yesterday…what happened to him that your clothes were all bloodied?" Duo asked coming into the room. "Oh we had a long talk and then he left." Usagi said. "Sure." Duo thought. "Hey Mina what happened to that guy that came over yesterday?" Tina asked while glomping on Mina. "Mamoru…is gone…he's never going to bother Usagi ever again." Minako said and then moved towards the kitchen to talk to Duo. Duo took the talkative scout of love into a warm hug and then asked her what happened to Mamoru. "If you can keep it secret I'll tell you." Minako said with a dead serious voice. "I promise." Duo said. "We killed him…he was being unfaithful so he had to pay the price." Minako said in Duo's ear. "SO that's why you and the girls came home with blood on your clothes." Duo said a bit loud. "Rei was the worst she got hurt but caused damage to Mamoru as well." Minako continued to whisper.  
  
"Hey onna…someone called to speak with you but you were in the shower call them at your Grandfather's place." Wufei said and then went to where Trowa and some of the other guys were. "So it seems that Duo is getting information out of Minako." Trowa said while pointing to the two flirtatious people. Duo went to the group with wide eyes. "What happened Maxwell you look like you saw a ghost." Wufei said to the American Ghetto Boy. "You got to swear you won't tell anybody else." Duo said. "OK so spill." Quatre said. "They killed him." Duo said in a whisper. (The audiences think it's a joke) "WHAT?!" The guys asked. "They were executing Mamoru for being unfaithful to Usagi…they are like her loyal guardians of some sort." Duo said while pointing to the senshi. Rei was next to Minako when Minako came up to her. "You go girl you kicked his ass." Minako said hitting Rei in the stomach with her elbow. Rei closed her eyes and winced in pain. "Rei is something wrong?" Minako asked noticing the pain filled expression. "Come with me to the unmonitored room." Rei managed to say.  
  
The senshi went into the unmonitored room and Rei moved her shirt up exposing the wound in her chest. "Rei you shouldn't hide this you need medical attention." Ami said. "No Ami…I hate doctors…they ask too many personal questions." Rei said and then looked at Usagi. Usagi went up to Rei and remembered the arrow cutting into her chest the night before when trying to kill Endymion-baka. "Rei, Ami is right you need to go to the hospital or it'll get infected." Usagi said. "Ami can fix me up." Rei said and looked at the scout of knowledge. Ami nodded her head but then remembered they weren't at home and then shook a no. "So I have no choice but to go to the doctors?" Rei asked. "We're sorry Rei." Ami said. "Damn it." Rei said. "Wonder where those 5 went." Heero said looking around for Usagi and the other girls. Usagi and the girls walked out of the unmonitored room and noticed the guys staring at them. "Where are you 5 going?" Heero asked Usagi. "We're going to the hospital." Usagi said with a cold glaze over her eyes for the perfect soldier being nosy. Heero smirked at Usagi's coldness but then noticed that Rei was being helped out of the house with crimson liquid coming from her chest. Wufei noticed the crimson liquid through Rei's shirt and then wanted to follow the senshi.  
  
"We need a doctor right now." Ami said to the emergency room receptionist. "I'm sorry miss but this girl seems just fine." The lady said to Ami while pointing to Rei. "Please miss she's bleeding." Usagi said trying to be polite. Rei walked limply to the desk and her shirt was more bloodied. "Please lady…if I had a choice I wouldn't have came." Rei said while holding her chest in pain now that was unbearable. "Move your hand." The lady said. Rei moved her hand and showed blood seeping through her shirt. "Oh Christ!" The lady said in horror at the blood. The guys who were now in the hospital watched this unfold. "How did this happen?" A nurse asked Rei. "Well…Rei was on the deck of our pool and she fell and a stake went through her chest." Minako said doing her perfect lying act. The guys knew this was a lie cause for one they didn't have a swimming pool and two Rei seemed like a careful person unless what Duo said was true…about Rei being injured severely while executing Mamoru. Wufei looked at Rei's pale face and noticed the expression was that of extreme pain. "Please come this way." A doctor said. Rei paled more her fear other than Usagi being killed by an enemy was going to a doctor.  
  
"I hope Rei doesn't flip…her fear of doctors is understandable." Makato said. Usagi spotted Heero and walked up to him. "So it seems that you and your friends followed us." Usagi said coldly. Duo was shocked at the cold ice in the girl's voice and then went to Minako. "What happened to Rei…I think what you said was a lie." Duo said. "When the time is right I'll tell you Duo but right now we are worrying that Rei will kill the doctor." Ami said while looking at the door. After a few hours Rei was out of the hospital but majorly pissed off. Rei and everyone else got home. Rei went to the phone and picked up the receiver. She dialed her old home phone number and heard Chad answer. "Your grandfather's will was found today Rei." Chad said. "Really?" Rei said in question. "The bomb is going to be dropped." A certain time senshi said to herself while the flow continued. "WHAT?! AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE!" Rei yelled in dead shock. "Uh oh." Minako said and then headed to the room. Wufei heard her yell and knew something was getting her pissed for her yell was trademarked. "Forget it…I'm not going to do this even though it is for my Grandfather!" Rei yelled into the phone at her Grandfather's lawyer.  
  
"Whoa…she has an arranged marriage…poor Rei." Usagi teased while holding the other phone up for everyone to hear. "If you don't follow through this marriage you loose the temple." The lawyer said. Rei told the guy she'd tell him if she would marry this guy and then hung up. Usagi was now looking at the war senshi and felt sorry for knowing how it felt to be locked up to Mamoru but now she was free. Usagi stole a glance at Heero and noticed he was staring at her and turned around quickly. Rei noticed her hime glancing at Heero and smiled inside knowing that Usagi liked him and since she was free from destiny of Mamoru she could choose anyone she wanted to be her man. Rini who hadn't left the house ran up to Usagi and told her to hold up. "Usagi…I sense something strange from that guy and his friends." Rini said to her future mother in a whisper. "Rei and the others said so too and I sense it too so we must be careful." Usagi whispered to Rini. Rei was fixing her wound now and it was nearly 2 in the morning and Usagi was talking to her. "Rei how are you so sure that the guys are our enemies?" Usagi asked. "You sense their aura don't you?" Rei asked while trying to tie the bandage. Usagi helped her friend and then looked at her worried.  
  
"You like that Wufei don't you?" Usagi unconsciously asked. "Why do you ask that?" Rei asked. "Cause you never had a guy so much on your nerves before." Usagi said and then noticed Rei shaking her head slightly. Usagi gasped. "Yo…Wu-man you look at that Rei chick like she's you long lost lover what's up with you?" Duo asked. Wufei looked at Duo and growled. "I don't look at her like that you baka." Wufei said. "You didn't answer my question Wu-man." Duo said. "My name isn't Wu-man, Maxwell!" Wufei snapped. "You like her don't you?" Duo asked. "No." Wufei said crossing his arms. Usagi headed out of Rei's room and back to hers to see Heero just sitting there looking out the window at Tokyo Tower. "What's up…why are you up so late?" Usagi asked Heero. Heero looked at Usagi and then pointed his gun to the bride of her nose. "You killed Mamoru who are you and who do you work for?" Heero asked. Usagi swallowed. "I am Usagi…and I work for the stars…the fates…which means no one." Usagi said saying the true. Heero never heard that answer before and was a bit suspicious but put his gun down having a feeling that he could trust her.  
  
The next morning the guys heard the girls talking about Mamoru in the unmonitored room. "He wasn't worth all out strength." Makato said. "Well Rei went all out to make sure he suffered." Ami said. "Well…he was hitting on me and I hate men like that…and he got what came to him…he is rotting as we speak." Rei said. "Still as feisty as ever Rei…you were always like that during the Silver Millennium." Minako said with a laugh. "Well…War has to do something while the time of peace is in play…but I can't shake off that the guys could possibly be the enemies." Rei said. "The enemy?" The guys thought in question. "Well…the future has altered a lot now that Mamoru is dead." Chibi-Usa (Rini) said while entering the conversation. "I thought you'd fade from existence." Minako said. "Well my father wasn't Mamoru." Chibi-Usa said sitting next to Usagi. "What about Crystal Tokyo though…the future is not even going to be 3 years away when this is over?" Ami asked. "Ami…the universe will still be in danger even when we protect it…and the prime target is either the Silver Imperium Crystal or Usagi-hime." Rei said.  
  
"Oh…Usagi…we saw you eyeing Heero…so what's up…you like him or something?" Minako asked. Usagi went into a slight blush. "And what about you Rei? That Wufie guy seems to be the perfect guy for you." Minako said. "Aino you better shut up." Rei said while her face went a bit crimson from blushing. "Someone pinch me…Rei likes a guy…a foolish guy!" Makato said with shock. "SHUT UP MAKATO!" Rei yelled. Chibi-Usa went up to Rei and asked…"You like that Chinese guy? You need to get a M.R.I or a CAT scan you must be going mental." All the girls minus Rei fell to the floor laughing. Rei felt hurt and then stormed out of the room hitting Wufei's head as she opened the door. "You guys I think we hurted her feelings." Artimus said. Luna then came out from only kami knows where and then looked at Usagi. "Princess…we are sorry but Mamoru wasn't your true soulmate." Luna said bowing. "WHAT?!?!?!?!" The girls said in shock. "Nevermind about that there is an evil energy coming from Tokyo Tower…just like when Zoisite came." Luna said. Rei walked around the house feeling slight pain in her chest and sat down when she heard a dog bark. "Huh?" Rei thought when she saw a German Shepherd sniffing around in Usagi's stuff. Usagi now walked out of the room hitting Heero in the head with the door accidentally with Luna on her shoulder.  
  
Usagi now was in her room when she saw a huge dog pissing on her clothes. Usagi was now mad. "Omoe O Koruso…Omoe O Koruso!" Usagi yelled at the dog. Heero came into the room and saw that his dog peed on Usagi's clothes and Usagi was yelling at the dog. "Omoe O Koruso…go lay down!" Heero yelled at his dog. The dog ran with his tail between his legs yipping. Luna looked at Heero closely and sensed what the other girls were sensing and then gasped. "Could he be…." Luna asked herself while Heero was talking to the pissed off Usagi.  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think…funny, boring, lame? Review to tell me and remember 5-10 would be fine. What do you think of Omoe O Koruos' lil' peeing on Usagi's stuff…she said 'I will kill you…I will kill you!'. Get it? The dog's name is 'I will kill you' and Usagi said that she was going to kill him and in Japanese I might add she told the dog his name twice. (OK that probably didn't make sense but I hope you got what I meant)  
  
Thank You,  
  
Lina Hino  
  
Look out for Chapter 8: Usagi and Herro: Go on a date?! 


	9. Chapter 8: Usagi and HeeroGo On A Date!

1 The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 8: Usagi and Heero: Go on a date?!  
  
The new refreshing morning lasted until Usagi started to yell at Heero and Rei was arguing to Wufei about women not being weak. "The sailor senshi are women and they are powerful and strong women and I'm not a weak onna!!" Rei yelled. "You need to train your damn dog not to piss on my clothes Heero!!" Usagi yelled with her voice showing her anger. Ami, Minako, Makato, Tina, Trowa, Quatre, Marcus, and Duo sweatdropped as the 4 argued. "Want to go somewhere else away from these arguing couples?" Duo asked while wrapping his arm around Minako's neck making her go scarlet. "Good idea…let's go get something to eat as they argue." Trowa said while helping Makato up from the couch. Quatre was helping Ami on an assignment in her Honors Physics. The 8 left leaving the quarreling 4 to argue as they pleased.  
  
Rei and Wufei stopped arguing and went to their room in silence and glared at each other with hate and a tiny bit of like. Meanwhile, Usagi was still arguing with Heero until he offered coffee. "I'm very sorry about Omae O Koruso…and you seem very tensed so how about some coffee?" Heero asked. Usagi was still pissed off at Heero but accepted his offer for coffee. "WHAT?!?!" Rei yelled in extreme shock. "Well I need some coffee cause I was asleep on the couch all night because that damn dog slept on my bed and wouldn't budge." Usagi said. "BUT YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH A POSSIBLE ENEMY!" Rei yelled not caring if Wufei was just outside the door. "You're the one to talk what about Wufei huh?" Usagi asked now reversing the finger of shame towards Rei. "I DO NOT LIKE THAT GUY FROM HELL!" Rei yelled. "Sure…then why do I see you blush slightly when he looks at you huh?" Usagi asked Rei.  
  
Rei was boiling mad. "Well I don't like Wufei and your mind must be playing tricks on you when you think I'm blushing because I'm mad at the bastard." Rei said lying for no reason. Heero and Wufei could hear the friends argue through the door and sweatdropped. "Well enjoy your DATE with the ENEMY!" Rei yelled and then kicked Usagi out of her and Wufei's room. "NAH!" Usagi said while pulling the bottom lid of her eye down and sticking her tongue out. "Oh yeah Usagi…you should try catching flies outside!" Rei yelled through the door. Sure Usagi thought it was just for coffee but she knew deep inside that it was actually a date. The two got to a coffee café and ordered. "I'd like a dark with a little sugar." Usagi said. Heero's order was automatically brought to him when they sat down. "How did you get yours so fast?" Usagi asked. "I'm a regular here I came here the day after we got here and I've been coming everyday ever since." Heero said. "But you need to train your dog that he has to go outside and not go on my clothes." Usagi said when she got her coffee. "It seems that you and Rei don't get along." Heero said. "She seems to get along with Wufei VERY well." Usagi said while taking a drink of her coffee.  
  
"At least I'm not the only one noticing it." Heero replied and then paid for the coffee and walked out with Usagi at his side. Luna and Artimus watched their hime from a distance and snickered as the two were trying to talk but knew that they were trying not to get too close. "Mew." A meow rung in the empty house. "Diana…what's going on for you to be here?" Rei asked the Moon Kitten in a whisper. "Pluto sent me." Diana whispered. Wufei walked around the house and saw Rei hiding something in her arms. "Let's go somewhere and discuss the new mission." Diana said. Wufei heard someone or thing talking about a mission and instantly was interested. Rei carried Diana out of the building making sure the cameramen weren't following her. "I was sent back here to warn you of a new evil…it is the Negaverse again." Diana meowed. "WHAT THE NEGAVESE BUT WE DEFEATED THEM WHEN WE WERE 14!!!" Rei said in shock and disbelief. "Somehow they survived and they are more powerful than last time." Diana said. Not being followed by annoying cameramen Wufei followed Rei to an abandoned building and heard a thing talking and looked to see a cat talking. "We must keep a closer eye on the hime…she is after all near the turn of evolution to queen you know your duty as well as the other senshi." Diana said.  
  
"But Diana even though I get bored I love this peace but now after Chaos somehow there will always be an evil to try and take the Silver Imperium Crystal. We are powerless our hensin wands and brooches don't work right and if we could hensin right we'd die before even being able to protect her. I must tell you that when Chaos was destroyed…when Sailor Cosmos was born…our powers went to her as we died." Rei said. "Then how are we to protect the hime?" Diana asked. "Just leave it to me right now…after all I was the war general during the Silver Millennium…I came up with the best plans under pressure…but here is a question…if Beryl comes after Serenity we'll have to show our identities and it will be bad for all of earth to find out that girls from the Real World are the protectors of the universe how are we going to fight?" Rei asked. "Good point Rei that's why the outers are here." A voice said. "Uranus?" Rei said in question. "And a few others." A different voice said. "Neptune?" Rei said in question. "What about me…I may be small but I'm the must powerful besides Moon?" A child asked.  
  
"SATURN? Well what a surprise…so when do we tell the hime about the returning enemy?" Rei asked getting over her shock. "Destiny have woven us all together and now since the evolution is near…all of us cannot hensin right only those who have seen what happens next can." Saturn said. "Well we know one thing for sure…if we don't get this fixed the future of Crystal Tokyo is all over and darkness will fall making all our enemies to be able to be reborn and take over the whole cosmos." Pluto said. "Telling Ketko (sp?) right now would devastate her." Uranus said. "This is the future of the universe we are talking about…and Serenity is over Endymion-baka so lets get this mission over and go back to the lives we always dreamed of." Rei said. "Well first thing is first we must get Lita and the others to get their butts in gear and that means you got to find a way to get out of television attention by going to the mountain retreat you and Lita go to all the time when it came to training to destroy Chaos…well before you had your star seeds stolen." Diana said. "What about Luna and Artimus?" Rei asked. "They are watching the hime on her date." Diana said.  
  
"I should of known they 'd keep an eye on her…but the attack is going to happen where Serenity awakened on the tip of Tokyo…it sounds more like a resurrection ceremony." Rei said. "Yes, to wake up Queen Matallia." Neptune said. "Damn it…we have to put up with her again?! We inners died trying to wake up Serenity when the crystal as well as her were swallowed by that bitch." Rei said while holding her worthless hensin wand in her hands.  
  
Usagi and Heero were talking about the girls and then guys when they heard a laugh from behind them. "So the little brat doesn't hang out with her Earth Prince…now this will be simple." The voice behind the laughter said. Usagi's eyes widened. "Well it seems that you remember me." The voice said then coming along with a body…Beryl. "H…How? We killed you years ago?" Usagi asked while getting up quickly. Heero took his gun out. "Simple minded human stay out an immortals quarrel." Beryl said and then tossed a wave of negative energy towards Heero. Usagi got in front of her new best friend and glowed silver blocking the wave. "So I see that if you haven't died that you haven't changed Beryl." Usagi said. Heero was confuse…first Usagi glows a silver color and now she says about killing this being or whatever she or it is years ago. Usagi took her wrist communicator that was still on her wrist even in times of peace and tapped the button. Rei's communicator beeped and she answered it. "We have a soldier crisis Beryl has returned…come to the Tokyo Park immediately Moon out." Usagi said into the communicator and then took her brooch out. "If I summon enough energy I can turn into Cosmos again." Usagi thought while her birthright shined on her forehead. Beryl cackled and then tried to toss an energy blast at Usagi. The girls (-Rei) were able to escape the guys and cameras and were now in their uniforms even though it was hard to transform they came.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus cried canceling the attack before it hit Usagi. "Hey you leave the hime alone…cause if you try to kill her you have to go through us first." Jupiter said while standing next to Usagi. Rei now was death gripping her hensin wand as she watched the battle through the mirrors of time. "Pluto you must let me fight I cannot watch her die." Rei said. Pluto shook her head. Rei had enough of the time senshi's bullshit and then took her wand and threw it in the air. "MARS CRYTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Rei yelled and her clothes disappeared into her sailor fuku. Wufei was wide eyed. "What the onna is a sailor senshi?!" Wufei asked in thought to himself. "It seems that you've broken Pluto's code of honor and that was to protect those you are destined to protect I am ashamed Setsuna." Rei said and then glowed a red and teleported. Wufei stayed and listened to the outer senshi talk. "So I guess not even convincing war to stand by didn't work, ne…Jadeite?" A person who posed as Neptune asked. "She is still weak she was the only woman I thought that'd blow a good punch but not be able to handle relationships." Jadeite said. "Well she was after all your fiancée in the Silver Millennium." Kunzite said to his friend. "But I knew she would never love a man like you…she already loved someone that wasn't you…and for the Mars Princess' taste it is hard for a hard core fighter to find the right suitor." Zoisite said.  
  
Wufei couldn't believe what he was hearing…this is what Rei had been hiding all along. Heero was just staring at Beryl ready to shoot his gun when Mercury came up to him and Usagi. "You two must get out of here now." Jupiter said while holding off a few youma. "Be careful senshi." Usagi whispered and was pulled along with Heero to safety. Wufei now was at the park and saw 4 girls in uniforms fighting a woman. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury cried as a water-made harp formed in her hands. The attack hit Beryl and made her double in pain but it only lasted for a few slight seconds. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter cried as electric charged oak leaves zapped Beryl. "My turn…Rolling Heart Vibration!" Venus yelled. Rei could feel her wound opening but her main objective right now was to make sure Serenity stayed safe. "Die you bitch and stay dead…MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Rei yelled releasing her most powerful attack stabbing into Beryl's chest. "BULLSEYE!" Venus shouted and then used her love chain. "Pathetic." Beryl said and the arrow was pulled out of her chest and was shot back at Rei into the chest. Blood came out of Rei's mouth as her wounds from the struggle with Mamoru and now from her own attack plunging into her body again opened.  
  
Author's Notes: So what do you think? Boring…dull exciting hillarious review me!!! And look out for chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 9: Identities given away 


	10. Chapter 9: Identites RelivedIs This the ...

Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 9: Identities Given Away…Is This The End of the Senshi?!  
  
  
  
"MARS!" Usagi heart cried and she stopped walking now feeling the pain of her senshi through her heart as it tore apart…her senshi were slowly dying. Heero looked at Usagi confused and saw blood on her shirt…at where Rei was hit in the chest. "You're hurt." Heero said. "No one of my senshi are…and she is the balancer of war and peace if she dies then hell will break loose." Usagi thought and then turned heel and then ran to the battle. Quatre and the other pilots found themselves at the park watching the senshi fighting. Heero and Usagi ran to the battle now and saw Venus in a mangled heap, Jupiter sprawled out like a cat when getting dissected in a science class, Mercury unconscious, and Mars holding the gap in her chest while trying to fight. Beryl was now smirking and then saw Usagi out of the corner of her eye. Rei saw her hime was now a target and then saw Beryl readying an attack. "USAGI-HIME WATCH OUT! AHHHH!!!" Rei screamed as the attack Beryl launched hit her in the back and sides as Rei pushed Heero and Usagi out of the way making blood glitter around her.  
  
"MARS!!!!" Usagi cried and ran to her fallen guardian. Rei smiled a big smile while blood pooled around her. Beryl smirked and then attacked Rei again making the gash in Rei's chest wider. This made something in Wufei and Heero ache in pain. "REI!!" Usagi cried as the war senshi fell into unconsciousness and her uniform faded to her normal clothes. "Princess Serenity…give up your birthright and your friends will live." Beryl said. "No…I'd never surrender my right." Usagi thought while looking at her senshi hanging on by mere threads. Venus had enough energy to gather and stood up. "Go back to hell!" Venus yelled while using her Venus crystal and hit Beryl head on with an attack.  
  
Beryl didn't even flinch and then hit Venus with a killer attack making a hole in her chest and making blood pool. "MINAKO!!" Usagi cried as Venus' uniform faded. Duo saw Minako behind the beautiful Sailor Venus and he as well as Quatre felt pain in their hearts from the pain she was in. Heero looked at Rei's mangled body on the ground and then looked at Usagi to see pure hate and sorrow in her eyes. A sliver glow surrounded Usagi…then a moon insignia came onto her forehead. Duo felt an odd feeling in the bottom of his heart as he watched the symbol come onto Usagi's forehead. Heero felt like remembering something crucial but then shoved the feeling away and watched the display of light and power. The guys could sense their aura's skyrocketing even from the unconscious Venus, Mars, and Mercury. Mercury started to glow blue….a blue insignia came onto her forehead and she woke up. Quatre and Trowa could feel relief in themselves to see the ice senshi get to her feet. All the other girls also woke with their respective colors. "W…WHAT?!" Beryl said with surprise and shock in her evil voice. Duo went up to the bleeding Minako and wanted to hold her but all he heard from her lips were…."I must protect the Princess…She is the light of all sanctity." "Serenity…we are here to sacrifice…." All the girls said while getting in a circle around their hime. Beryl knew what was going to happen. She cackled evilly. "Yes, pathetic senshi use your life energy to kill me and you die as well." Beryl said. "We've died many times Beryl." Rei said while her Mars insignia glowed.  
  
"You cannot win…we are stronger than you think….when we fight as one." Makato said and glowed green. The guys now were very confused….the sailor senshi were only rumors…right? Usagi's eyes turned slight silver as her hair grew rapidly. Beryl noticed the pigment of silver and then gasped. "No way...you cannot summon Selenity!" She said in fear of the great power of the moon. Beryl now was desperate and powered up an attack. "That'll kill them!" Quatre yelled and looked at Ami to see she was calm.  
  
  
  
"Eternal Moon Power Make Up!" Usagi yelled and closed her eyes as she glowed silver like the light of the moon.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!" Ami yelled and also closed her eyes and glowed a baby blue that was as dark as the water of an ocean.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!" Rei yelled and closed her eyes as she glowed the red as of the light of the red planet.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!" Makato yelled as she closed her eyes and glowed a forest green like that of oak leaves.  
  
Venus Crystal Power Make Up!" Minako yelled and closed her eyes as she glowed gold like the sun.  
  
Then a different voice shouted along with them…  
  
"Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" Rini cried and turned into Sailor Chibi-Moon and then held her Silver Imperium Crystal in her hands out.  
  
A light zapped the girls into a tight ring making them seem like praying in the circle they formed. Beryl released the energy and smiled while it headed towards the senshi. The guys thinking they might die jumped into the area of the blast to hear a voice speak to them. "Wait!" The voice yelled and then time seemed to stop. The girls were exhausted but then felt rejuvenated when Sailor Pluto came. "PLU!" Sailor Chibi-Moon cried and clung onto her friend. The senshi of time (the real one) smiled at the future Moon Princess and then to the girls who had gashes all over their bodies. Rei was the most damaged and was on her knees holding her chest in pain. "Are you ok, onna?" Wufei asked while coming towards her. "Senshi Princesses….I'm sorry I didn't see this before…but there are more to these boys than meets the eye." Pluto said. "Rei was the first to sense it." Minako said while going to her injured friend. "No, I know that but there is another thing I must tell you that is urgent but I am not the one to tell you. Queen Selenity will tell you." Pluto said and then a lavender haired woman with odangos as her hairstyle came out of the mists of the time gates. "MAMA!" Usagi squealed and plowed the queen over. "I never knew you missed me that much Serenity." Queen Selenity joked while hugging her daughter and noticed that Usagi's best friend was injured. Rei struggled to get up. "Queen Selenity." Rei said bowing as the others followed making the guys wonder why this felt so familiar. "Goodness gracious child what happened?" She asked Rei. "Nothing severe your highness." Rei managed to say. "Rei…you better answer the queen truthfully!" A voice roared from the mists. "Yes father." Rei said while struggling to stand as a raven-haired black-eyed man came into view. "Hello King Aries…it seems that your daughter is still spirited in fighting." Queen Selenity said to the king of mars. King Aries looked at Heero and smirked. Heero was more confused and it showed on his face. Aries helped his daughter up and all but then felt the blood through her shirt and then looked at her pain filled eyes.  
  
"You are just like your mother….VERY stubborn." Aries joked. "DAD!" Rei said while getting annoyed. Pluto smiled at the small reunion and then tapped Rei on the head with her time staff. "Watch where you hit people on the head it hurts." Rei said as her wounds healed and her princess gown came onto her body. "Where is my Ami…I heard that she was going to be here." Another voice said. "Father!" Ami piped and ran to the God of Knowledge and messages. Hermes looked at his daughter and hugged her. Trowa felt like he knew the man. "Where is my daughter…Makato come here!" A male voice roared. "DADDY!" Makato said as she got a hug from her father. Zeus looked at his little girl and then looked at Wufei with recognition. Wufei felt like he knew this guy like he was family or something. Duo looked around and then pouted until Selenity came and gave Duo a hug. "Where is my lil' love goddess?" A woman asked. "Mommy!" Minako said and latched onto the Goddess of Love and Beauty for the first time in thousands of years. The small reunion was great but then it was over when Pluto looked at the guys.  
  
"Now you 10 need to know something very important." Pluto stated and then looked at the girls and guys. "What is it Set?" Usagi asked. "Beryl has been getting help from Endymion remember…well somehow he survived and now he is a general of her army." Pluto said. "No." Usagi thought. "Serenity…don't worry about him you and the other princesses are more powerful than he is." Selenity said. "Princesses?!" The guys said in slight shock getting the message that this was for real.  
  
"And you five I must tell you about your………………………………  
  
Author's Notes: MWAHAHA!!! I'm so evil there is a cliffhanger right there! You'll have to review to see what happens next.  
  
Oh yeah please no flames….the other day I got a major flame for my story Untitled…it's in the dbz/sm crossover section and this guy thinks my creativity sucks…well enough about that please review and look out for the next chapter….  
  
Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 10: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!  
  
Rei: It's truly a shocking next chapter…  
  
Minako: you'll flip…  
  
Ami: well you will enjoy it a lot trust me…  
  
1 Makato: I have a freakin- *Rei covers Makato's mouth*  
  
Rei: Clamp it Mako or you'll ruin the surprise!!!  
  
Please review and have a nice day…..  
  
Ja for now,  
  
Lina hino  
  
^.^v 


	11. Chapter 10: WHAT?

1 The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 10: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!  
  
**Where we last were**  
  
"Now you 10 need to know something very important." Pluto stated and then looked at the girls and guys. "What is it Set?" Usagi asked. "Beryl has been getting help from Endymion remember…well somehow he survived and now he is a general of her army." Pluto said. "No." Usagi thought. "Serenity…don't worry about him you and the other princesses are more powerful than he is." Selenity said. "Princesses?!" The guys said in slight shock getting the message that this was for real.  
  
"And you five I must tell you about your………………………………your past lives." Pluto finally finished looking at the gundam pilots. "But first we must tell you about Beryl." Selenity interrupted. "Yes, Beryl has somehow joined with the spirit of Master Pharaoh 90 and has Mistress9 at her side to bring him back." Pluto said. "WHAT?!" The girls said in shock. "It's hard to believe that." King Uranus said. "Well…I shall show you what they are powerful enough to do then." Pluto said and then held her staff in the air. "Send us to the future where Pharaoh 90 reins supreme!!" Pluto yelled. A magical beam formed from the girl's insignia's and they found themselves in their hime gowns. A light then came before them…and a gate opened.  
  
"Welcome to our future if Beryl isn't defeated." Pluto said as the world started to become visible. Gasps came from the girls, as they saw nothing but darkness and destruction. "The way you senshi are…the way you fought here…killed you for you were powerless to stop this destruction." Pluto said. Usagi felt tears escaping her eyes as a crystal palace was visible in the distance but destroyed. "Crystal Tokyo." Rei whispered and then felt a pain in her heart as well as the other senshi. "Your home here was destroyed…yes the indestructible palace was also destroyed for the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal couldn't even stop or harm Beryl's forces." Pluto said sadly while she waved her hand in front of her and then everyone found themselves in a hideout of some sort to see battered young girls crying while holding their battle wounds. "Mama." A pink haired girl that seemed to be Chibi-Usa in this timeline cried while helping a black haired friend with bandaging her arm. "Why did our mommies and daddies have to protect this planet…I wish we could have done something!" The black haired girl yelled forgetting her broken arm and winced in pain as she swung her arm.  
  
"Melin…I know how you feel we all lost our parents." Chibi-Usa said. "But I also lost a brother!!!" Melin yelled. "WHAT…you're mother was pregnant?!" A blond asked. "Yes, my mama was going to tell everyone that day but this had to happen and now daddy and mommy are gone…both gone like that my daddy was the strongest man in my mom's eyes and there he dies it's just unfair!" Melin cried and crippled to the ground in fear tears. "Don't cry Melin…at least you parents had a merciful death." A new kid said coming into the hideout. "Alex how can you say that….your mother was the queen of the damn universe!!" Melin snapped and then punched the kid that was a few years older than her. "Don't you dare hit my brother he knows the best!" Chibi- Usa said while holding Melin back. "Alex…please excuse Melin…she has her parents attitudes." A blue haired girl said while looking at the preteen. "Catherine! You are the one to talk you watched your mom and dad get killed in your eyes and all you could do was just watch!" Melin yelled. Alex went up to Melin and hugged her. "Alex…why did this all have to happen?" Melin asked. Rei felt close to the child. "Just like me…" She whispered while knowing the pain of loosing parents. "These children are your offspring…the future sailor team but they never got to know about the sailor senshi's power." Pluto said. "This is our future…how horrible." Ami said while she looked at the blue haired girl. Pluto held her time staff in the air again and then the girls found themselves in the time gates. "How can we avoid a second apocalypse of the Silver Millennium?" Usagi asked while remembering when their first lives were ended tragically short.  
  
"We deserve a future we have fought through 7 lives with no happy end but end up dying again!" Rei yelled while tears burned in her eyes. "I agree with Rei…I mean we have to have a good life one day and keep that…we are tired of fighting." Ami said while she looked at her father. Pluto frowned slightly. "You are the sailor senshi and until your duties are fulfilled you will fight and be reborn and never have a real life!" Pluto yelled. "Setsuna…I am getting enough of your attitude you didn't live in Crystal Tokyo while we will so shut up!" Rei said coldly. The scouts gasped at the harshness behind Rei's voice. "Usagi already knows but I plan do have my dreams fulfilled no matter what everyone else says. Grandpa died when Chaos was trying to flush us out and I had to watch helpless and I hate being helpless. Parental love was never around me when I was a child and I have a goal when I become a parent that I'll be with my children day and night." Rei said. "Rei-chan." Usagi thought when remembering what Rei told her the day when she had her dream mirror stolen. "I'd like to travel the world be a famous singer…and get married and have kids." She remembered Rei said. "I agree with Rei-chan…we deserve time of peace…we have fought so many wars and battles I lost count!" Usagi said. "Well enough of that…you all have brothers." Pluto said.  
  
"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" The girls said with EXTREME shock. Pluto nearly fell to her bottom from the shocking reaction. Selenity laughed at the girls' reactions. "Heero…you have been having recurring dreams right?" Pluto asked. "Yeah." Herro replied. "Well tell us about them." Pluto said.  
  
**Heero's P.O.V.**  
  
"Ok so I have been having dreams about a girl with long raven hair so what…but she kept on calling me brother." I thought to myself.  
  
**Flashback of Dream**  
  
I saw sitting at a chair outside of the Sanc Kingdom when an explosion came from the building. I ran to the school Saint Gabriel to see it was totally destroyed and the (annoying) princess on the ground dead. Then out of no where a girl with a red fuku on her appeared and talked to me in a weird language but strange enough I understood her. "Heero…my dear brother wake up…you must or all will be gone." The girl said. A red gown then came on her body and a symbol it looked like the symbol of the planet mars came on her forehead and I found myself in a knight's armor. The girl smiled and then said that she was form mars and so was I. sure I was born in space but on a colony not on a planet. "Don't be so niev…I am to be the niev one not you cause you are suppose to be older than me." The girl said with her arms crossed. The dream was just weird but then an explosion happened and then girl was gone.  
  
**End of dream**  
  
I told them my dream and there were many reactions.  
  
**Back to 3rd person P.O.V**  
  
"Heero you ARE from Mars and Rei IS your sister." Pluto said. Aries and Rei looked at Heero. Aries smirked and then went up to his son. "Just like his old man…never says a damn thing and is perfect in missions when it comes to the military." Aries said with pride. "You and your pride dad…it should be a sin." Rei retorted. "Of course I'm proud of my baby girl too she is so cute and powerful and loving…" Aries continued. "FATHER SHUT UP!" Rei yelled while blushing a crimson red. Wufei grinned at the things that Aries said and then concluded that Rei 'was' a weak onna. Zeus looked at Wufei and then went up to him. "Long time no see, eh son?" Zeus said. "NANI?!" Makato said in slight shock. "Come here son." The Goddess of Love and Beauty said to Quatre. "No wonder why he felt close to me…other than Duo- kun." Minako thought. "Ami…this is your brother Trowa…Trowa your sister is Ami." Hermes said to the silent Heavyarms pilot. "Serenity…you had a older brother…Duo…come here." Selenity said. Duo was shocked he actually had family. After a lil' reunion. "So the whole heartsnatching business will happen again?" Rei asked. "Afraid so….and there is no purity chalice." Pluto said. "Why do I have a feeling that there is still one out there?" Minako and Rei asked. "There was only one purity chalice and it contained the purest heart in all the cosmos." Pluto assured.  
  
"Well it's time to go back home…before the t.v. crew find out we've been gone for over 4 hours unmonitored." Minako said while wrapping her arm around Duo's flirtatiously. Duo grinned. "Oh spare me." Rei said and then turned around and jumped out of the time gates. Wufei noticed her attitude and then looked at the love sick Minako and Duo and was getting sick to his stomach and followed Rei's example. "OW YOU IDIOT! GOT OFF ME!!" Rei yelled while Wufei landed on top of her. Wufei looked under him and saw a fuming Rei Hino glaring daggers at him. He got up and helped her up but not without calling her a weak onna. "You bakayaro." Rei retorted. The two stopped and glared at each other. Minako and Duo watched the two. "Ohh…lookie Wu-man has a woman…wow I rhyme!" Duo said joking. Minako laughed and then noticed in a split second there was either a sharp katana or kendo stick in front of their faces. Minako and Duo gulped slowly. "You better keep your trap shut Maxwell/Aino." Rei and Wufei said at the same time. Rei turned and went one way while Wufei went the other. "Now my little Pyro…lets see if you can defeat me this time." Jadeite thought and then landed behind Rei.  
  
"Well well if it isn't the infamous Sailor Senshi of fire….so good to see you." Jadeite said. Rei turned around and gasped in slight disbelief. "I thought you were dead." Rei said in shock. "Well my little Pyro you aren't that smart but I'll make one thing clear…you'll never beat Beryl." Jadeite said.  
  
Chapter 11: Inner scouts fight their ex-fiancées  
  
Look out for chapter 11 soon and please review.  
  
Lina Hino  
  
(Please don't get mad if I misspelled Pryo or Pyro wrong OK but just sent a friendly review or e-mail telling me how to spell it right) 


	12. Chapter 11: The Inner Scouts Fight Their...

1 The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 11: Inner scouts fight their ex-fiancées  
  
**Rei**  
  
"How are you so damn sure that we won't defeat Beryl, Jadeite?" Rei asked getting on the pissed off side and getting a bit afraid. "I'm sure because when we collect all of your hoste for Mistress 9 to summon Pharaoh 90 we will be unstoppable." Jadeite said. "You know how many enemies of ours have said that but we end up kicking their asses?" Rei asked. Jadeite frowned and then lunged at Rei. Rei wasn't expecting this and found herself on the ground being pinned by Jadeite. "Gee doesn't this seem familiar?" Jadeite taunted. Rei remembered well what he meant and then kicked him off and stayed away from his as much as she could remembering the awful past. "I swear you will die and remain dead after we are done with you and Beryl." Rei spat with hate. Jadeite grinned and then tossed an energy wave at Rei shoving her to the ground. "You always played dirty." Rei said. "Well I was your supposed husband and I did everything that a husband is supposed to do." Jadeite retorted. "What rape your future bride cause she wasn't in love with you how sick is that!" Rei yelled and kicked Jadeite in the chest.  
  
**Minako and Duo**  
  
Minako and Duo were walking towards the house when a white haired man appeared. "Well Minako it's been a while, ne?" Kunzite asked. Minako gasped in horror. "Mina what's wrong?" Duo asked. "It's none of your business Prince of the Moon now go away!" Kunzite yelled and tossed an energy wave at Duo knocking him unconscious. "DUO-KUN!" Minako yelled but then was pinned to a tree by her former fiancée. "Get away from me you bleached freak." Minako said quivering in fear. "Why Mina-chan I am hurt." Kunzite mocked. Minako ran to Duo and tried to wake him up. Kunzite then knew this guy was competition and then was readying to kill him himself. "DUO DINNER IS READY!" Minako yelled as a last resort and Duo shot up like a rocket. "Where's the food?" Duo asked. "We have to get out of here now!" Minako yelled. The two started to run off but Kunzite disappeared and reappeared in front of them. "Now if you'll be a good Moon Prince you will stay away from my fiancée and give me your hoste." Kunzite said. Duo was being challenged and never backed down from a challenge before but then heard Minako said something to him in telepathy. "You can fight him later but right now we have to go home!" Minako said in telepathy. The two ran off hurriedly. Kunzite smiled a cruel smile. "Its going like planned." He thought.  
  
**Makato and Trowa**  
  
"Leave me alone Nephrite!" Makato yelled while throwing her ex-fiancée over her shoulder. Trowa watched Makato fight and noticed on growing hate towards the long brown haired man. "Come on Makato…your father thought it'd be wise to get us married." Nephrite said. "My father didn't know your true colors but Rei and the others besides myself knew that about you and your friends." Makato spat and kicked Nephrite in the place where the sun don't shine cause he touched her in a way no woman would ever wanted to be touched. Nephrite then was pissed and took no more round about routes and then threw something at Makato. Makato luckily dodged the thing then finding out it was a diamond pod. "You bastard." Makato hissed and then a rustle of oak leaves scattered around Nephrite so Makato and Trowa could escape.  
  
  
  
**Ami and Quatre**  
  
"Leave now Zoisite!" Ami yelled as blood ran down her cheek. "You are way too logical." The long blonde haired man said while slapping his fiancée again. Ami held onto her cheek in pain but then got pissed off. Quatre was beyond pissed for someone to treat a woman with no respect and then did something that would have shocked everyone. Quatre balled his fist up and then lunged at Zoisite punching him in the jaw. Ami was holding herself against a tree and then unconsciously glowed a light blue and she shot an energy wave of extreme power at Zoisite knocking him 'unconscious'. Ami and Quatre then ran home. "This is going as planned." Zoisite thought and then reported to his master and mistresses. Wufei was now home seeing now that Minako and Duo were home and pale as ghosts as well as Ami and Quatre. Makato and Trowa came home normal but Makato's eyes were an eriee green. Usagi and Heero were home as well leaving Rei out there alone. "It's getting dark…Rei should be getting home by now." Usagi said a bit worried. Wufei felt a bit of pain in his chest and heard screaming in the back of his mind but he pushed it away.  
  
**Rei**  
  
Rei and Jadeite were still fighting and Jadeite was winning. Rei spat blood onto the cement from the blow to her stomach and stood her ground. "Rei, Rei, Rei…you need to stop pushing yourself and just give up." Jadeite said. "No…never." Rei said while holding her side. "Well then…if you won't stop I'll just have to kill you then…you would have made a great member of Beryl's army." Jadeite said and then shot a beam of energy at Rei. Usagi gasped and clutched onto her heart and screamed in pain. "Usagi!" The girls said. "What's wrong?" Heero asked. "Rei-chan." Was the only thing she could say. Rei was hit hard in the chest and held onto a tree to keep herself steady. "It seems you won't die that easily huh Rei?" Jadeite asked. "I don't die for an ass like you." Rei retorted. "Rei-chan's energy…she is fighting someone." Usagi said. "Oh Usagi-chan…our ex-fiancées from the other time are…here she is most likely trying to get rid of Jadeite if he found her." Minako said. "WHAT?!" Came a surprising most unexpected voice. All the guys and girls looked at the source of the voice. Wufei was the one who outburst. The pain and the screams that Wufei was hearing were Rei's…she was in anguishing pain and fighting hard but she knows that she can't win for she couldn't hensin right.  
  
Rei was now holding onto her broken arm and gap in her stomach. "Well do you give up or do I have to steal your hoste?" Jadeite asked. Rei groaned in pain but glared at Jadeite with hate. "I guess you want your hoste stolen." Jadeite said and then threw a beam at Rei. Usagi now doubled over in pain as they were running to god knew where to find Rei. "Her hoste…it's taken." Usagi said with her eyes wide. Rei screamed a laugh high pitched scream as her heart crystal was shot out of her body and into Jadeite's hands. Jadeite laughed menacingly and then was ready to go. Wufei heard the scream and ran to where it was to see a crystal like thing flying into a guy's hands as it came out of Rei's body and he saw her body fall to the ground lifeless. "NO!" Usagi screamed and ran. "Well, well, well isn't it the moon princess the one who gave my fiancées destiny…well she is now retired…forever." Jadeite said. "Rei…Rei…wake up!" Usagi cried while shaking Rei's body. Jadeite laughed. "It's useless Moon Princess…she is gone…this hoste will be the first to go to the Missiah of Silence." Jadeite said. Minako, Makato, and Ami formed a protective circle around Usagi. "You three are like little puppies…always cowering to the top bitch." Jadeite insulted. "What did you say you freak on the worst dressed list?" Minako asked. "As I said…you all are weak." Jadeite said. "We are not weak." Makato said. "If you want weak look at your queen." Ami spat.  
  
The girls were able to hensin. Rei was starting to fade. "Rolling Heart Vibration!" Venus yelled. "Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter yelled. Jadeite was now holding his arm and chest in pain. Eternal Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes while Rei's body became more and more transparent. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!" Usagi cried and destroyed Jadeite. The heart crystal was floating in the air dimly shining. 3 familiar shadows came and looked at the scouts. "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto don't tell me…that there is another purity chalice?" Usagi said. "Afraid so." Pluto said. "Well…it's not pure…but it is weak…she must have no hopes at all." Uranus said and handed the pure heart back. "Rei-chan." Usagi thought hoping it wasn't too late. Wufei was holding the nearly gone Rei in his arms hearing a chant in the back of his mind being repeated. "Aku Ryo Tai San." The chant was. "Evil spirits be gone leave my soul alone!" The voice then screamed. Usagi looked teary eyed at Rei and then hoped the crystal would go back to its owner. "Please…go back to your owner." Usagi said in a prayer. The crystal went back and Rei's body was still transparent. The girls had worried looks on their faces. "Grr…men who need them…Jadeite is so minced meat." Rei groaned. "Sorry Rei-chan…you couldn't have your revenge." Minako piped. Rei's eyes flew open and the first thing she sees is Wufei looking concerned for her.  
  
"I saw it…the new sacred cup." Rei said. "Did you see who have the hearts?" Minako asked. "Iie, it was all fogged." Rei said sadly. "Damn it! They are toying with us!" Ami yelled. All the girls looked at Ami. "All our past fiancées came and tried to kill us all…Minako, Makato and Rei as well as I were visited by the earth prince's generals." Ami said. "Well Rei-chan are you ok for one more war?" Usagi asked. "Hai." Rei simply replied while staring at Wufei as he stared back at her closely. "Oh…looks like Wu- man/Pyro are in love." Minako and Duo taunted in musical voices. Rei and Wufei snapped out of their staring phase and then glared death glares at Minako and Duo. The two laughed slightly and knew what was to happen next and ran home screaming. Rei started to chase Minako but then remembered she was injured when she fell. "Grr…I hate today!" Rei yelled. Wufei went up to Rei and helped her to the house after Usagi healed Rei's injuries. "They are so cute together." The girls said. "I think Wufei has finally been able to let the past go." Heero said. "Nani?" The girls said. "Wufei witnessed a temple in China where his clan lived get blown up." Heero lied. "Oh…poor Wufei." The girls said.  
  
Wufei rested Rei on the couch and then asked her about her family. "Well, I am supposed to meet my fiancée this week…the one I'm arranged to marry." Rei puffed sadly. Wufie felt a ting of jealously for the guy who would have Rei as his and then thought. 'What the fuck am I thinking she is a weak onna!' Wufei then mentally slapped himself for calling her weak…she proved that she wasn't. Rei looked out the window sadly. "Tomorrow I have to meet my future husband and I don't want to." Rei admitted in the con. room.  
  
**Flashback of phone call**  
  
"So you are going to meet him at the Tokyo Tower tomorrow?" The lawyer asked. "Hai." Rei replied. "Well you will be able to tell that he is your fiancée because of his attitude and ethical identity." The lawyer said. "Well I shall see him tomorrow Ja ne." Rei said and hung up.  
  
**End**  
  
Rei sadly sighed and then looked at Wufei who was staring at her. "How much I wished I was free form customs and traditions." Rei thought. "So what's up why so blue?" Minako asked. Rei told her and Minako noticed tears. "Poor Rei." Minako thought. Later that night Rei was on the computer and then she couldn't stand it anymore and started crying. Wufei was reading a book with his glasses on when he heard something from the study. He walked out of his and Rei's room to see Rei crying while trying to type at the same time. "What's wrong?" Wufei asked. "Nothing…you shouldn't worry about it, it is my problem." Rei said. Wufei could tell she was in pain both emotionally and mentally and sat next to her. "I have to meet someone tomorrow." Rei said. Wufei lifted an eyebrow. "Who is this person?" Wufei asked. "He's my fiancée in this time." Rei replied quietly so the cameras wouldn't catch it. Wufei fell back. "Would you like to meet him with me…I don't think I can do this alone." Rei said. Wufei agreed cause he had business at the tower as well. "Then you can help me beat him up if he ends up being one from the new Negeverse." Rei joked.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey I hope you liked it. You want to know what happens next, ne? Well review me and I'll update if I get a lot. Please let me know how you liked this chapter  
  
.  
  
Chapter 12: Rei meets her fiancée…what a shock 


	13. Chapter 12: Rei meets her fiancée…what a...

1 The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 12: Rei meets her fiancée…what a shock  
  
The night went by quickly and a restless Rei was staring at the ceiling. "Why did I have that dream?" Rei asked herself while at least trying to get a few winks of sleep. Rei tossed and turned all night from a nightmare she had and couldn't shake off its effect on her. Wufei groaned in his sleep. "Onna go to sleep you kept me up all night with your screaming." Wufei groaned and then put his pillow over his head. "Gomen Wufei." Rei thought and then finally closed her eyes when….  
  
"Rise and shine you two!!!!!!!!" A certain braided gundam pilot and red bowed blond yelled. Rei opened her eyes and groaned in dismay. "Go away." Rei mumbled and then fell asleep finally. "It's almost 10 a.m. wake up you have to meet your fiancée at the tower in less than 3 hours." Minako said. "WHAT?!" Rei shrieked and jumped up in her sports bra and sleep shorts. Duo started to blush and then started to whoop and holler. "Rei- babe look at what you're wearing!" Duo yelled. Rei looked down and then went a severe red. The dragon now was pissed and got up to see Rei looking at herself red in the face with embarrassment and felt himself turning a bit pink in the face and turned around. "Onna don't you know any modesty?" Wufei hissed. Rei apologized quickly and ran to the bathroom. "Man, she looked like she got no sleep." Minako said with worry. "The damn onna woke up every five seconds screaming as if something or someone was killing her." Wufei said with his arms crossed. "Wu-man I think I saw a shade of pink on your face." Duo taunted. Wufei's eyes glared at Duo making him yip and hide behind Minako.  
  
Rei was in the shower trying to shake the dream off. "That can't be the way this new purity chalice is born." Rei thought while rinsing her hair. The screams of Usagi and the others ran through her mind making her step back slip on a bar of soak and fall on her face. "OW!" Rei's yell could be heard from all over the house. Usagi ran to the bathroom to see Rei holding her chin in pain. "Shit." Rei said and then covered herself up with the shower curtains as the guys came in. "What happened in here?" Trowa asked. "Some baka left the soap bar on the shower floor and I slipped." Rei said while covering her bruise. Wufei noticed that Rei's eyes were filled with anger and terror. "Rei…did you have a bad dream you look pale?" Quatre asked. "Hai…I had a VERY bad dream." Rei said and then asked Usagi for a towel cause she was done. Rei got the towel wrapped herself in it and then asked everybody to leave. All the guys left. Usagi didn't know that someone was still in the bathroom but stayed to talk to Rei. "Rei- chan…what's wrong you look so sick?" Usagi asked.  
  
"The new purity chalice…it is born…with…out deaths." Rei said slowly. Usagi gasped. "H…how?" Usagi asked. "I don't know but I saw us die and the chalice form and that's it…all the pain the screams I felt like I was dying…it felt so real…Usagi…we have to and I mean HAVE to stop them before this happens." Rei said while slowly stepping out of the shower. "Here, you should wear this." Usagi said handing Rei a nice overall outfit. Rei nodded and then started to get dressed. "Grr…stupid onna this is no dressing room this is a bathroom." A certain dragon thought while redirecting his line of vision to a wall. "But what the hell is a purity chalice?" Wufei thought. "Rei-chan…you need anybody to come with you?" Usagi asked. "Wufei is coming with me. He said he has some business at the tower as well." Rei said.  
  
"Rei-chan, about Wufei…do you like him…I mean when you nodded your head the other day I thought you were just kidding or just annoyed to death." Usagi said. "Usa-chan…if I were to tell you then I wouldn't know myself." Rei said. "So…is that a yes or no?" Usagi asked. "I'm not saying…anyway I am meeting my fiancée today." Rei said changing the subject. "Rei-chan I know you like him…so why all the secrecy?" Usagi asked. "Usagi you ask WAY too many questions maybe I should start calling you Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Usa Usagi." Rei said and then sat down to brush her hair. Usagi laughed a bit. "Rei-chan you are way too much of a friend to be my guardian…that goes as well with the others." Usagi said. "Sometime I wish I wasn't a guardian…live a normal life." Rei admitted. "But I thought you liked being the ass-kicking senshi of war." Usagi said. "If you haven't noticed the last few fights I haven't done the ass-kicking I was the who was getting the ass kicked." Rei said. Wufei now looking at Rei noticed a sincere sad glaze over her eyes. "Rei…it's not your fault that all this is happening." Usagi said. "Usagi…you don't want to know how much pain I went through during the Silver Millennium…it is too painful for me to even talk or think about." Rei said.  
  
"What do you mean Rei?" Usagi asked. "Jadeite…back then…" Rei trailed as tears fell from her violet eyes. Usagi gasped. Rei didn't even finish her sentence and then started to cry. Usagi was shocked…for one the senshi of war never cried and for two she never knew what horrible things that Jadeite did to her. "No wonder why when it came to the ball you have bruises and cuts all over you." Usagi said in dismay. "I didn't want to tell anybody but I needed to free myself from it…the pain of it all." Rei said and then got up. "Don't tell the others what I told you…I don't want pity or sympathy." Rei said while fixing her hair. Wufei was wide eyed…this onna who seemed so strong just instantly started to cry about a life that was thousands of years ago. "That bastard how dare he have touched her like that." A voice in the back of Wufei's mind said. Wufei mentally slapped himself not even knowing whom his mind was talking about. Minako was pacing in front of Duo worried. "Minako-babe you'll burn a hole in the carpet." Duo said. Minako looked at Duo worried also.  
  
"Duo-kun…what if we don't live." Minako said. Duo smiled at Minako and scooped her into his arms. "Why are you worrying about that?" Duo asked. Minako started to tear up. Duo could sense tears and prayed to god that she wouldn't cry. Minako started crying. "It's that…we've been fighting all our lives…and this fight might be the end…the complete end." Minako sniffed. Duo tilted Minako's chin up and looked into her ocean blue eyes to see such pain and sorrow that it reminded him of his horrible past as a child at the Maxwell Church. Rei was ready but then looked at herself in the mirror. Usagi was now in her room while trying to get over her shock. "Why is it this and every other life is the same?" Rei asked the mirror. Wufei came into the bathroom completely now to noticed a blank expression in Rei's eyes, which started to freak him out. "Ready to go onna you have been in here for 2 and a half hours." Wufei said. Rei meerly nodded and then walked out of the bathroom. Wufei watched her form slouch slightly. The two now were on Wufei's motorcycle heading to the Tokyo Tower. "Hey onna…do you know who this guy is at all?" Wufei asked a bit curious.  
  
"Iie, all the damn lawyer said was that he was a friend of the family's grandson." Rei said. Wufei just felt more jealousy and didn't know why. They got to Tokyo tower and Wufei went one way as Rei went the other. Rei was on the tip of the tower waiting for the lawyer. Wufei was at the tip of the tower waiting for his friend from China. "Nihau Wufei!" A voice squealed in delight. Wufei turned around and saw a black haired girl run up to him. "Hey Merin." Wufei said. "Fei-kun…let me warn you first of all this lawyer is stupid." Merin said. Rei checked her watch and then was an old man come up to her. "Excuse me miss but are you Miss Rei Rhila Hino?" The man asked. "Yea, you must be Mr. Focker." (Got that from 'Meet the Parents') "Well…your fiancée should be here any minute now…but let me tell you he is like you a scholar in the martial arts and your temple and his group were supposed to be joined years ago…but cause of an incident in his area he couldn't come earlier." Mr. Focker said.  
  
Wufei saw a familiar face and went up to the person. "Are you Mr. Focker?" Wufei asked not noticing Rei yet. "Yes, Wufei it's good to see you it's been a while." Mr. Focker said. Wufei then noticed it was Master O. "What is it old man?" Wufei asked suddenly. "Why Wufei that is not nice." Master O said while looking at his student and then turned around to Rei. "Miss Hino please come here I'd like to introduce you to someone." Master O said. Rei went next to the gundam creator and saw Wufei. "Miss Hino…this is your fiancée Chang Wufei." Master O said. "NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Was Rei and Wufei's reaction. "What do you mean…I never knew of a clan in China linked to the Sendai Hill shrine." Rei said shocked. "Well in your grandfather's will for you to carry on the shrine you have to marry Mr. Chang here." Master O said now enjoying this. Wufei was fuming inside and wanted to kill the scientist. "I HAVE to marry to hold onto the temple?" Rei asked. "Yes, Ms. Hino if there is no man to take the property the Japanese Government can easily take it." Master O said in a smart-ass way. "And anyway…this was arranged at your birth so you have really no choice." Master O said. Rei now wanted to kill the guy.  
  
Wufei and Rei were fuming and not liking the situation they were in. "Fine." They both said and turned opposite ways not staring at each other. Master O smirked inside with laughter on the boil. "Well than…the wedding is up to you two." Master O said and left. "That's not unless I kill the bride/groom." The two thought. Rei and Wufei got home and remained silent. When Rei passed by Usagi, Minako said a cheerful greeting but got nothing but utter silence from the war senshi. Duo said a hello to Wufei but was surprised that Wufei didn't kill him for calling him Wu-man. Rei went to her bed while Wufei went to his and they both stared at the ceiling not exchanging a word.  
  
**Commercial**  
  
*Cheesy Announcer* The Real World: Tokyo has been rated number one for the past 3 weeks and now since Rei Hino and Wufei Chang are supposed to be married what'll happen next? Find out on the next episode of Real World: Tokyo!!! * Fake Sailor Moon appears* Get on with the show!!!!!!!!!! *Announcer* See it's even the favorite of Japan's own super heroine Sailor Moon!  
  
**End of cheesy commercial**  
  
"Man it has been 5 hours those two haven't said a thing let alone stop staring at the ceiling." Makato said while looking at Wufei and Rei staring at the ceiling of their pitch black room cause the lights were out. "Maybe they had a lil' fun." Duo joked. "Duo…" Minako said in a warning voice for him to shut up. "Sorry." Duo said. Rei as well as Wufei's stomachs started growling for food. "Onna go cook something." Wufei said ending the hours of silence. "I'm not your slave go do it yourself." Rei spat not moving. "Onna you are to be my wife so you better damn well listen to me and cook me my damn dinner!" Wufei yelled. Rei got up and looked over Wufei with a glare. "I may be your future bride but…I'm NOT going to cook for you unless you stop your fucken complaining." Rei said. Minako's and everyone else's jaws dropped to the ground. "Future wife…future husband?!" The girls and guys yelled in shock. "So I see you took her to the tower to pop the question without us…Aw man Wu-man you are mean." Duo said. Wufei glared daggers at Duo.  
  
Rei started bitterly at her 'fiancée' and then went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Wufei got up and followed Rei. The guys and girls just stood in shock and disbelief. Rei was eating instant noodles while accidentally breaking her chopsticks. "Damn." Rei muttered and then got another set out of the silverware drawer. Wufei just watched Rei break all her chopsticks with awe. Luna came up to Rei and lay down in her lap and started to purr. Rei stopped eating and started to pet Luna gently. Luna just purred and purred trying to calm the hot Shinto priestess. Luna could sense Rei's anger and just smirked to herself. "Luna…that vision I have about the chalice…isn't making this whole issue much better…I'll tell you what happens." Rei said calmly while shifting to a more comfortable position.  
  
"It's when we are walking in a park…………….  
  
Author's Notes: HAHAHAHAH!!!! I'm so evil!!!!!!!!!!! Well I hope you review me or I'll stop my fic right here…and I'm serious. So send a lot of them…or I'll stop this fic.  
  
Chapter 12: The attack of prediction…the vision that haunts the Martian Hime  
  
(Maybe) 


	14. Chapter 13: The attack of prediction…the...

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 13: The attack of prediction…the vision that haunts the Martian Hime  
  
"It's when we are walking in a park…………….we are with guys and then Beryl as well as Mistress 9 come in front of us." Rei started while Luna looked at her concerned. Wufei listened intently. "Meow." Luna meowed sensing something around. "Usagi and I think its Heero are walking in front of us others when Beryl grabs Usagi by the neck and starts to strangle her. Heero tries to save her but he is knocked out by a blast of negative energy." Rei said calmly. Luna just purred making Rei as calm as she could be. "Minako tries to help Usagi but Mistress 9 grabs her and drains her energy somehow." Rei said slowly. "Ami, Makato, and I all watch helpless until the outers come but they are like they were before the purity chalice was found…they didn't really help us." Rei said. "Meow?" Luna meowed. "Usagi is almost dead…she is so lifeless now…somehow a new energy comes from us girls we transform…but then…." Rei stopped and then looked at the ground and held her head in pain.  
  
"You can stop now…Rei you've been straining yourself I can see." Luna said making Wufei shocked. "Luna I must tell someone my vision because this vision shows our deaths." Rei said. Luna jumped onto the table and then patted Rei. "Your powers are growing…but you mustn't let this strain your concentration." Luna said. Rei just held her head in her hand and hissed in pain. Luna looked at Rei worried…it was her turn to gain her next power stage. "Weeks ago Makato was going through what Rei was going through but she only got more powerful attacks even though her new hensin should come soon." Luna thought while remembering the physical pain Makato went through. Wufei looked at Rei worried but then slapped himself mentally for being concerned. Loud gangster music pounded from Rei's stereo system in her and Wufei's room making Wufei snap into utter reality and head to the room to strangle Duo for getting into Rei's stuff. D-12 featuring Eminem's 'Purple Pills' blared from Rei's stereo. "DUO!!!!!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING INTO 'MY' GANGSTER RAP MUSIC?!?!" Rei yelled coming to her and Wufei's room.  
  
Duo gulped and then laughed nervously when he saw Wufei behind Rei holding his katana threateningly. Duo ran out as soon as he could. "COME BACK HERE YOU BAKA! Oh my head." Rei yelled but then mumbled and held her head in pain and started to fall to her knees. Wufei didn't know until it happened….he dropped his katana and caught Rei from falling. "Are you ok Rei?" Wufei asked. Rei looked at him softly with a tint of pink in her cheeks. "Uh….yeah I'm just peachy." Rei lied. Wufei noticed the lie instantly but let her get away with it. Luna ran into the room and looked at the Martian Princess with worry. Luna's eyes then widened at a glow from her forehead. "GIRLS COME QUICK!" Luna's voice echoed through the house. "AHHHHHHH!" Rei screamed in severe pain. Makato was holding her head in pain as well. Wufei turned around and saw Rei holding herself tightly while a symbol on her forehead glowed. "The memories…..stop them….somebody." Rei whispered weakly.  
  
"It's ok Rei channel them….try to suppress the pressure." Minako said trying to help. "All the pain…….the blood….I see it all….stop it please." Rei cried while tears escaped her eyes. Makato picked Luna up. "Luna what the hell is going on?" Makato asked with pain in her voice. "The planets are to aline soon….that is why you and Rei are going through this." Luna said. "Why….just…Jupiter and Mars?" Rei asked. "Because those two are to aline soon making their energies channel." Luna said. The flashbacks of the slaughtering of her people ran through her mind repetitively. "Luna stop it please find a way….I don't want to see the slaughtering of my people again." Rei whispered. Usagi ran into the room as well as Heero. Heero ran up to his sister and embraced her. "Heero…." Rei trailed and then went hysterical in her older brother's arms. Makato fell to her knees and just held her head trying not to cry in pain making Wufei go to her and hold her. "The visions of our doomed lives will forever plague us." Usagi said sadly.  
  
Rei then saw the vision of her and everyone else's deaths for the newer version of the purity chalice. "No….NO STOP IT!" Rei screamed and clutched her head hard. Setsuna and the outers were over to visit to notice a scream of pain and ran into the area where everyone else was. The cameramen were on break and the cameras weren't running luckily for the scouts. Setsuna touched Rei's head and gasped…..seeing the vision. "How horrible." Setsuna whispered. A circle of the sailor senshi's surrounded the Moon hime as Mistress 9 stood before them and as power was building the hoste of all the senshi were taken and joined with Eternal Sailor Moon's making a new chalice. The scouts stood hosteless hands joined channeling power to their princess until they started to glow their respective colors. New uniforms then graced their forms making them….the vision ended as soon as the connection between Rei and Setsuna was cut off.  
  
Rei torn away from Setsuna feeling her being being seered into. Rei's eyes were wide as she breathed in hard raspy breaths of air. Makato saw the vision and tears escaped her emerald eyes. "Rei-chan….was that the vision?" Makato asked. "Hai……we all die." Rei said sadly and then from all the stress on her body passed out. Heero looked at his sister and could tell in her expression that the vision was horrid. Usagi looked at her two most loyal scouts and could feel a sensation of star power coming from them as they lay in their brother's arms. Wufei looked at Makato to notice a zoned out faze before she passed out. "Lay them on the couch." Trowa said pointing to the closest couch. Wufei and Heero rested their sisters on the couch and then looked at them worried and making Duo shocked. Duo's jaw was on the ground to see the two people he'd last expect to show emotion looking at their sisters with worry and care.  
  
Minako looked at Duo and sat down next to him on the floor. Ami and Trowa looked at their friends and then sat down. "We need to come up with strategies." Ami said. "I agree." Usagi said. "No hime….this vision….I saw it when I touched Rei…..it's a risk for all of you to fight now." Setsuna said as her time staff appeared before her. "What do you mean Setsuna?" Minako asked. "Touch the staff and see the vision." Setsuna said resting a hand on Rei's forehead. The scouts one by one touched the staff. The guys linked with the scouts by touching their shoulders and some of them touched the staff. "Concentrate on this vision or it won't work." Setsuna said and then closed her eyes. The girls and guys felt their eyelids grow heavy and closed their eyes.  
  
There they stood in what seems as 3rd person view watching. The sailor senshi were fighting in the park against Beryl and Mistress 9 and loosing. "Now the first of all of you that's to die is the annoying moon hime." Beryl said. Mistress 9 made transparent hands form. "Never we will never let you take our hime!" Rei in the vision yelled. All the scouts looked at Rei. Rei nodded her head and lended her hands out. The scouts joined hands and linked powers making a barrier. "Try this on for size!" Makato yelled and green electricity radiated off her. "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!!!" Makato yelled and a thunder created dragon hit Mistress 9 head on knocking her to the ground. "And take this……MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!!!" Rei yelled as a firebird came from her being and hit Beryl. "You damn brats….die!" Beryl hissed and then motioned a shadow to release diamond pods. Thousands of pods surrounded the girls trying to snatch their hearts but the only protection they had was the barrier. "Girls….stop this!" Usagi in the vision cried seeing her guardians falling.  
  
"We swore to protect you till our lives end….this is our duty our destiny….let us protect you Serenity…like we have for the last 2000 years!" Minako cried and then went silent. Usagi watched the vision in horror. "You stupid girls!" Mistress 9 yelled and then the barrier was broke. "AHHHHHHH!" The girls minus Usagi screamed as their hostes were stolen. Usagi's (The vision Usagi) eyes widened in horror as her guardian's hostes zapped from their being. "NO GIRLS!" Usagi cried and the moon insignia came on her forehead as she cried. The scouts' hands were still linked as their hostes were stolen but now they were just there lifeless joined together. The sinister laugh of both Beryl's and Mistress 9's echoed around Usagi as her guardian's bodies started to glow their respective colors. "Now to take these hostes." Mistress 9 said and tried to take the hostes but was shoved away by an unknown force. The hostes gathered and formed a grail….a new purity chalice. The scout's uniforms were transformed as like Eternal Sailor Moon's except with star centered tiaras instead of an insignia. The grail trailed to Eternal Sailor Moon. Usagi took the grail in her hands and it opened exposing liquid.  
  
"The purest hearts in the universe gather….to form this treasure…and this is from the sea of purity." Usagi whispered and drank the contents. A supernova of light took over the whole area making the guys and girls watching the vision cover their eyes. The light faded exposing a newer form of Sailor Moon. A mixture of Sailor Cosmos and a different look. "Who….what the hell?" Mistress 9 shrieked. "I'm the Missiah of Light and Purity….with the hearts of protection, love, war, wisdom, and others I am born….I'm Sailor Sanctity." Usagi said. "You wretch you cannot destroy us!" Mistress 9 and Beryl said attacking full force. Sailor Sanctity was pushed back to a tree hard. "Girls I won't let your deaths go in vain." The scout said and then attacked the two. It didn't work. "As I said the other day….we are stronger." Beryl said and then shot a beam at Sailor Sanctity forming a big hole in her chest. Blood scattered around the scout as she fell back. "Take heed now…..Hime no moon….we are now rulers of this universe so die and go to hell!" Beryl and Mistress 9 said attacking Sailor Sanctity killing her before hearing a familiar scream.  
  
"NO THIS CANNOT BE OUR FUTURE!!" Rei's voice echoed through the vision making everyone pull back into reality. Ami was shocked she couldn't even say anything but clung onto her brother tightly mortified. Minako was in Quatre's arms crying hard. Heero's eyes were wide showing emotion he never thought he had…shock. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna were also shocked they were speechless. Wufei was silent…..he saw it all now…..he now understood why Rei would wake up in the middle of the night screaming…..the future looked bleak for them all. "This is a future you must try to prevent." A voice said from behind the group. The group turned around and saw two kids. "Who are you?" Minako asked. "I am Meilan and this is my cousin Alex….we're from the future." The girl Meilan said.  
  
Author's notes: What do you all think….really good, did it suck? Review me please!!!! I won't update this story until I have a total of at least 100 all together for the whole story (I hope that's not much to ask) but I have chapter 14 on the works. So PLEASE review so I can update!!!!  
  
Your beloved author of suspense and romance,  
  
Lina Hino  
  
PS: I love all the reviews and support you all have given me and I pleasure every moment I type and update this story thinking of all you readers please keep sending the kind and encouraging reviews that make me motivated.  
  
Chapter 14: So he's been hiding his feelings all along…shame on you Chang!!!! 


	15. Chapter 14: So he’s been hiding his feel...

1 The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 14: So he's been hiding his feelings all along…shame on you Chang!!!!  
  
Rei and Makato regained consciousness the next morning to see their brothers there looming over them with worried gazes. "How long was I out?" Rei asked Heero. "A whole day." Heero said. "Damn….got to hate those visions." Rei muttered. Wufei looked at Rei with a feeling of relief and then hugged his sister. Duo was watching this and his jaw dropped….the dragon had a soft spot. Usagi ran into the room and after Wufei was done hugging his sister bear hugged Rei and Makato with tears trailing down her peachy face. "MAKATO-CHAN REI-CHAN I WAS SOOOOOO WORRIED!" Usagi cried in a huge sob. "Odango Atama control yourself I'm just fine." Rei said joking. "Rei that was cold." Usagi said. Rei smiled and laughed. Silence took over the room but the theory of 'Laughter is Contagious' spread through the room making Makato, Usagi, Wufei and Heero laugh. Duo was now on the floor on his back likely dead from shock…Heero and Wufei were really loose and were laughing.  
  
Rei fell back on the bed she was on and ended up on Wufei. Rei blushed violently and got up. Wufei was a bit pink in the cheeks but hid it well. "So when is the wedding?" Usagi asked suddenly making silence rein supreme. "Usagi…." Rei said dangerously. Usagi then got a pit formed in her stomach. "What?" Usagi asked innocently. "Never and I mean NEVER ask such a thing…..that is personal…..maybe I should ask you about your 'friendship' with my brother." Rei said in monotone that rivaled Heero's. Usagi was shaking. "OK…I won't ask ever again." Usagi said and ran out of the room in fear. "Did you see the look on her face? It was to die for HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rei laughed. Makato looked at her friend and noticed her brother was a slight tint of pink in the cheeks.  
  
"Mako-chan…..we have to go somewhere today I want to enjoy myself." Rei said all springy making Heero jump back. "What do you mean?" Makato asked. "Go to the movies or something..…like the good old' days before college got in the way." Rei said. "Great idea." Makato said. "Now lets see…..a good movie to watch….hmmm…..huh what was that?" Rei asked hearing a crash from the living room area. "ALEX GIVE IT BACK!" Meilan yelled kicking her cousin in the shin. Alex smirked at her and then gave her D-12 CD back. "If my aunt was still alive she's ring your neck for getting that." Alex said. "Mama and Papa listened to the same music so buzz off." Meilan said sticking her tongue out at her cousin. Setsuna looked at the two ticked off. "You two go home to the future….your mothers for one might find out you're their children and your fathers will be found out as well endangering your existence." Setsuna said. "Ok." Meilan and Alex said in defeat and left. "What was that crash Suna-chan?" Rei asked walking into the room.  
  
"Nothing Rei…..you seem better." Setsuna said. "Much better I don't have a headache anymore." Rei said. Wufei looked at Rei and smirked inside. Usagi and Wufei were watching Meilan and Alex fight and argue until they were sent home. "That's defiantly Rei's daughter….stubborn as hell." Usagi said. "Rei is THAT stubborn?" Wufei asked. "You've only known her for a few weeks that is understandable to not know her trademark anger and stubbornness….she is the queen of stubbornness and has a temper her father the war god is proud of." Usagi said before taking a long drink of her Pepsi. "How long have you known Rei?" Wufei asked. "Ever since we were 14." Usagi said taking a bite of her donut. "She was rather an isolating person….she was a priestess in training at her grandfather's temple….never had friends went to a private school very smart and was a really good fighter….once in a while she got into fights and maybe got lucky when it came to trouble." Usagi said while staring at Heero.  
  
Rei was resting on the couch listening to her Eminem CD. "How Rei managed to survive knowing her parents were different is beyond me." Usagi said. "Who were her parents?" Wufei asked. "Her mother was a miko just like her that met her father while he was visiting Japan….her father was a politician….they got married but before Rei as born he father left her mother for another woman making Rei the type that says men are foolish. Rei's mother died a few seconds after Rei was born leaving her practically an orphan but her grandfather and grandmother took her into their care. Her grandmother died not so long after she was born for Rei's mother was the only child she had she was heartbroken….her grandfather raised her well training her in martial arts and making her a warrior type ready for anything that comes her way but she was on the brink of suicide when her father came for her with the woman he left her mother for….she has 4 half siblings but disowns her father and took on her mother's maiden name Hino." Usagi said spilling too much of Rei's personal life out.  
  
Wufei was surprised….Rei didn't act like a politician's daughter she acted like a temple owner's daughter strict to morals. "When her grandfather died it hit her hard….she had to handle the temple herself all alone she was strong through the whole situation until it came to college…..it hit her harder when the temple wasn't getting support. She got a scholarship to a martial arts college and took classes at that place and Mugen College. She started to teach martial arts after she graduated her martial arts classes at the top of the class and was doing well until people tried to buy the temple so they could knock it down to build a club. She wouldn't take it…..she had a huge petition passed around and got over 2300 signatures saving the temple. She has lost her edge though…she has changed so much it's hard to understand her these days.….she never laughed and a moment she laughed as if she had been happy for the longest time in her life." Usagi said.  
  
Wufei understood what Rei was going through. "Well I think you two should start working things out…..you two are supposed to get married." Usagi said getting up. "But how am I supposed to do that?" Wufei asked. "Just talk to her…..she is a kind person it might not look like it but she is a sensitive person." Usagi said and left. Rei turned her CD player off and was going to her room. Wufei was thinking of what to say when Rei came into their room and plopped onto her bed and stared at him. "What you thinking about Fei-chan?" Rei asked. Wufei got up and plopped onto her bed and stared at her. Rei stared and wondered what the hell he was up to. "Rei." Wufei said. "Why aren't you calling me onna anymore?" Rei asked. "For one you can scare Duo and two I understand you more." Wufei said. "Usagi told you about my past huh?" Rei asked rolling onto her stomach. "Yeah." Wufei said. "She has a big mouth and doesn't know when to shut up." Rei muttered. Wufei looked at Rei and noticed a fog glaze over Rei's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wufei asked. "Nothing." Rei said. "I know when someone is lying." Wufei said with a smirk. "Well aren't you a smartass." Rei said coldly. Wufei grabbed her hand. Rei blushed slightly. "Please let go of my hand." Rei said between clinched teeth. Wufei just smirked. "Don't make me slap that smirk off your face." Rei said. "Oh you think you can hit me?" Wufei asked. "Think? I know I can." Rei said. Wufei started pestering Rei more. "Ok I warned you." Rei said and raised her hand up to slap him. Wufei caught her hand and pressed a pressure point on her wrist. "You play dirty." Rei said amused. Wufei flipped Rei onto her back and was on top of her. "Only when I want to." Wufei said in a husky voice. Rei felt her face heat up and could tell she was blushing majorly. "And I thought Heero's sister was emotionless." Wufei said. Rei growled and tried to get him off her.  
  
Wufei was now seeing what Usagi meant by stubborn. "Got off me." Rei hissed getting pissed off. "What will you do if I don't?" Wufei asked. "I'll.….I…..don't know." Rei said her voice from a hard tone softened. "You have no clue…..so predictable." Wufei said. Rei was starting to get uncomfortable. Wufei smirked and then made sure she was pinned. "Get off me Chang this isn't funny." Rei said in slight fear. Wufei's smirk changed to a grin. He lowered himself onto her and whispered in her ear. "You are strong…I'll admit that now." Wufei whispered. Rei stopped her struggling and froze. He complimented her…..said something nice for a change. She was speechless. Wufei looked at her in the eyes and then kissed her on the lips lightly. Rei's tensed body suddenly relaxed as his lips covered hers. Rei slowly started to respond to it and was surprised to feel the pin loosen as Wufei wrapped his arms around her waist. The people watching at home were having a ball watching this stubborn couple finally kiss.  
  
Wufei broke from her and stared at her. "You were playing with me all along weren't you Wufei?" Rei asked. "Just hiding the whole like issue." Wufei said. "You hid how you felt…..shame on you Chang." Rei said teasingly. Wufei smirked and claimed her lips again. "By the way you acted I'd say you were doing the same." Wufei said after moving from her. "Damn straight." Rei said. (Ohh….fatal attraction…..they kissed….someone call 911!!!!) Makato was watching her brother and Rei kiss cause the door was slightly cracked. Rei and Wufei got up from the bed and were a bit pink and flushed in the face. Minako and the other girls were watching this as well and when the two kissed they were shocked and their eyes were popped out of the sockets. When Rei and Wufei got off the bed the door flew open expelling Makato, Minako, Usagi, Hotaru, Duo, Ami, and Heero into the room. Rei suddenly got mad. "Odango Atama…..Minako.….Makato…..Ami…..Heero…..Duo…..were you by that door the whole time?" Rei asked through clinched teeth. "Uh…..no we weren't." Minako said. "Don't even try lying Minako." Rei said coldly.  
  
"YIKES!" Minako cried and ran as Rei pulled her Kendo stick out. Usagi and Makato were laughing nervously. "I'll hurt you so badly you'll wish Mistress 9 killed you." Rei said in telepathy making Makato, Usagi and Hotaru pale. Wufei rested a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Maxwell what did you see?" Wufei asked dangerously. "I saw all…..I saw it all you go Wu-man!!!" Duo said.  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? Intense? Good? Sucked? Review me so I know. And please no flames…..you all haven't sent me one yet and I thank you!!!!!!!!!!! Well look out for chapter 15. 


	16. Chapter 15: A few complications

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 15: A few complications  
  
Ami was surprised to see that Rei and Wufei were kissing for she was spying also and wasn't saying anything that her old persona would say. Quatre noticed the deep-in-thought look in his friend's eyes and bonged her on the head to snap her out of the thought train. "What's up...you have been like this for 5 minutes." Quatre said. Ami smiled and gave her friend a noogie. Quatre got pay back and tickled the Mercurian literally to death. "Quatre..stop it" Ami said between giggles. Quatre didn't stop though. After a moment he stopped and helped Ami up from the floor. "Quatre don't do that ever again...I almost peed in my pants." Ami said punching him in the shoulder playfully. Quatre couldn't believe how alike him and Ami were. They loved classical music, played an instrument, and were really smart.  
  
If only he could just ask her straight out that he wanted her to go to a concert with him. He was too shy. Until today..after finding his friend Wufei kissing the one girl that he wanted to kill or vice versa. He somehow got motivated to ask her now. Ami saw Rei and Wufei come out of the room acting like they hated each other still but had light tints of red on the bridges of the nose. Rei went to the kitchen while Wufei headed towards the livingroom. "Well they're avoiding each other." Minako said with a WIDE grin on her face and teasingly pulled on Duo's braid. "Minako babe don't start." Duo whispered huskily to Minako. "Do you two mind..you're making me sick." Rei and Wufei said in unison from different locations (As I mentioned). Usagi and Heero noticed the tension between Rei and Wufei after the little scene. Usagi went and spied on Wufei while Heero went to see what his sister was doing in the kitchen. "He expects me to make his food he has another thing coming..I'd put siodine in it before I'd cook him anything real." Rei muttered while making some Kimbob. "Sis you ok?" Heero asked putting his arms protectively around her shoulders. "No." Rei admitted. "Well this is a first." Heero said. Rei was finished making some Kimbob and looked at her brother. They both sat down across from each other and silently ate some Kimbob before talking. "I see you and Usagi are close." Rei said.  
  
"It seems that you and Wufei were getting a bit close in there." Heero said. "That's probably never going to happen again." Rei said. "I doubt that." Heero said taking a big piece of Kimbob and chewed on it. Makato came into the kitchen unknown a serious sibling conversation was going on. "Want some Mako?" Rei asked motioning to the Kimbob roll and knife. "Mind if I join you two?" Makato asked. "Sure." Rei said calmly which started to scare Heero. "I saw you and my brother...well you know." Makato said. "I know..I wish that didn't happen." Rei said sincerely. "Why?" Makato asked. "Because I just don't want to be hurt again." Rei simply said with a slight sign of sadness in her voice. "Still with Chad huh?" Makato asked. "You know how long I've tried to ignore it." Rei said. "Ever since that happened you went back to best friends but that scar is still there huh?" Makato asked. Heero looked at his sister for answers. "I believe you need to know what we are talking bout huh bro?" Rei asked. Makato looked at Heero for a moment. "Mako-chan could you tell him?" Rei asked. "Of course." Makato said and then looked at Heero serious. "Rei-chan works at a temple and this guy is trying to become a priest well one day he came back from a party and when Rei came home found him in bed with one of her friends." Makato said summarizing the story. Heero looked at Rei for confirmation of the story's truth and saw her shake her head in response.  
  
'How much have I missed in your life Rei, how much did you hurt without anybody there to understand?' Heero thought. Rei chewed on some Kimbob until she got sick and tired of the silence that was scarier than Heero's. Heero watched his sister stand up to leave and noticed that like always in the past when in pain a cold glaze of ice was over her usually bright violet eyes. "I'm going out for a while Usagi-chan." Rei said and then closed the door after she exited the house. "Wonder where she went." Usagi said loudly signaling all that lived in the house. Makato and Heero were just standing there watching Rei leave without stopping her. Heero knew she needed to collect her thoughts so he kept his mouth shut, but Makato thought that Rei was just trying to run away from her problems by avoiding Wufei until it was time to go to sleep and got up. "I'll go after her I forgot to tell her something." Makato lied and ran out the door to see Rei wasn't walking on the street...she vanished. Well...Rei didn't vanish she just started to running right after she shut the door. She ran to the park near Tokyo Tower and sat down. Small children were laughing and playing on a jungle gym not so far away from the bench she was sitting at. A ball bounced past her and kids started to yell. "Miss could you please pass us our ball back?" A boy around 5 asked. "Here you go." Rei said handing the boy the red and blue ball back. "Arigato." The boy said.  
  
"You guys..Rei vanished!" Makato yelled coming into the house breathless after looking at all the places where Rei would most likely take refuge. "What do you mean?" Heero asked. "I was going to go and talk to her and when I opened the door it was like she was never there to begin with." Makato said. Wufei came out of the living room to see what his sister was yelling about to see her pale as a sheet. "You mean that right after she closed that door she disappeared.like poof?" Minako asked. "Hai." Makato said. "OY! And I thought that she could be better than that to just disappear like that." Minako said. "You guys we shouldn't go look for her." Usagi said calmly. "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. "She'll come back. I know Rei she is not the one who abandons the ones she loves and care for so I say we just wait here for her to come back." Usagi said taking a sip of her tea. "OY! Usagi this is a bad time to start thinking like the future queen. Rei never does this type of thing Makato you must have said something that made her very upset." Ami said. "Well she wanted me to tell Heero of her past pain from that bakayaro Chad and she seemed fine until she got up to stand. She seemed very devoid of feeling like in the past everytime we'd go to the Mars Kingdom she was mostly like that all the time." Makato said. "YOU BROUGHT BACK HER MEMORIES ABOUT CHAD SELENE MAKATO I KNOW SHE WANTED HER BROTHER TO KNOW ABOUT HER PAST PAINS BUT STILL SHE NEVER SEEMS SENSITIVE BUT I KNOW SHE IS!!" Usagi yelled suddenly.  
  
The scouts and pilots looked at Usagi. "Well Rei isn't all that bad. She is a very nice person." Usagi said hiding all she knew. "Now you would never say that unless you know something we don't." Duo said to his sister. "I do know something you all don't know about Rei." Usagi said solemnly. "What is it then?" Duo asked. "I can't say I swore to never tell." Usagi said. Heero went next to Usagi and in a whisper begged her to tell him at least. Usagi nodded her head and then whispered what she knew. Heero's eyes widened. "Hey He-man you ok there?" Duo asked seeing shock and anger in his comrade's eyes. "I'm fine." Heero said and then grabbed his leather jacket. "I'm going to look for Rei you all stay here." Heero said coldly while taking the key to his motorcycle (Doctor J had it sent to Tokyo) and leaving without another word. "What is up Usagi we know damn well Rei never tells us anything so how did you come across something that made Rei's brother seem full of anger?" Minako asked. "I swore to not tell and I broke that swear but for a good reason. It's about her past and about that bastard Chad and her father." Usagi said and stopped right there. "About Rei-chan's father?" Minako asked. "Hai, but I cannot say anymore." Usagi said and then went to her room.  
  
Wufei wondered what the hell was going on so he secretly left the house and wondered around town until it started to rain. The sky was pitch black and the rain was light. He wondered to the park to hear children laugh. "Miss let's play ring around the rosy." A child said to Rei. "Ok, Mika." Rei said and joined hands with other kids. The children and Rei sung the rhyme and then fell onto their rears in laughter. "What's your name miss?" A boy asked while pulling on Rei's wet shirt. "I'm Rei Hino and what's your names?" Rei asked the children. "Well I'm Mika's sister Makuya. That's Daniel, Scott, David, Matthew, and Reoni." Mika's sister Makuya said pointing to her friends. "It's nice to meet you all." Rei said with a laugh for Scott slipped in a mud puddle. "Are you ok Scott?" Rei asked helping him up. "Hai, I'm fine thank you." Scott said. Wufei heard children yelling to a woman and got up. "You kids are going to get sick if you don't go home." Rei said. "BUT WE WANT TO STAY HERE AND PLAY MORE!" The children yelled. "Mayuka, Mika, Reoni time to come home!" A woman yelled. "Ja Ne Rei- San." The three girls said bowing and leaving. "Ja Ne." Rei yelled. "Matthew, Scott, David it's time to go see your father!" A woman yelled. "Coming Aunt Shika." The three boys yelled. "Daniel is your parent going to pick you up?" Rei asked the small boy of 5. "Iee." He just simply said. "Why not?" Rei asked. "They're with my Grandpa up there." Daniel said pointing to the black sky.  
  
"I'm sorry for asking. Who do you live with then?" Rei asked. "Daniel.time to come back to the home now." A social worker said to the boy. "Coming Miss." The boy said. "I live at that BIG building over there." Daniel said pointing to the children's home. "Bye bye Daniel." Rei said. "Bye bye Rei-San!" The boy yelled. Wufei watched this woman play with the kids and see her saying goodbye to them and wondered who she was for she looked a lot like Rei who 'vanished'. Rei turned around with a dreary look on her face. "Poor kid." Rei said. She started walking down the sidewalk not minding the cold rain. "I might as well head home now even though it's only near 5." Rei said. Heero stopped his motorcycle at the entrance of the park and waited. Rei got out of the park and saw Heero there with worry in his eyes. Rei couldn't hold back the pain she felt inside anymore and ran up to her brother and cried. Wufei saw Heero and the girl embracing and thought that Heero was two-timing. "Big Brother I feel to sad I don't know why it was so long ago but now it feels like it happened only hours ago." Rei sobbed. "It's ok Rei. Usagi told me some things that no one except her knew and you probably feel the pain from those unhappy days also." Heero said. Wufei got behind Heero and heard Rei crying into Heero's chest. He also heard Heero call the girl Rei and knew that Rei wasn't such a mean person but just like Usagi said. A very nice person.  
  
"Everyone is worried. Let's head back." Heero said. "Iee, I don't want to go back." Rei said. "Is this about what happened earlier today?" Heero asked. "Yes, it is ok!! GOD! Why can't I keep anything from anybody? Am I that interesting to torture!" Rei yelled and broke from Heero's arms. "What did I miss in this life that pains you?" Heero asked. "EVERYTHING! These lives I throw away to the side and watch everyone gain happiness while I stick to duty! It's unfair!" Rei yelled. "Duty is what we were created to fulfill. It's not our decision on what we must do in our lives you know that." Heero said trying to comfort Rei. "You don't understand. You were devoid of human compassion and kindness from that scientist whom taught you to become whom you are so don't start this conversation unless you understand what I've been forced to go through! Now go back home and tell everyone to mind their own damn business and I'll be home later tonight." Rei spat and walked away. Heero was shocked at the coldness and raw rage in his sister's voice but listened to her demands and left back to the house. Wufei on the other hand followed the fuming Martian to Tokyo Bay. "No one understands how I feel they think I'm fine with everything they don't know about how I feel sure I like him but they don't know that I'm not even sure of myself let alone anything anymore." Rei said tossing a rock into the bay.  
  
"So many complications and emotions are rushing through me I'm not even sure if I want to go through more pain every guy I know always end up hurting me." Rei said throwing a bigger rock into the bay. Wufei's pride and dignity went into a huge drop as Rei said that to the invisible person next to her. "Onna what the hell are you saying?" Wufei barked coming up next to Rei. Rei jumped as she heard the yell of her future husband. "Can't you ever stop stalking me. Some people like to be alone without their sibling or friends bothering them!" Rei yelled. The rain was now pouring heavily onto the two whom were staring at each other one with sorrow and the other with wonder and worry. "I know that lawyer wasn't a lawyer it was one of the gundam scientists. To be honest I wished I was stationed with Heero but we were separated when we were 2. No one knows though that Heero and I are related I was put under the alias Rei Rhila Hino and put into the care of my grandfather. My parents were my parents but they went under a different name so I was taken as my grandfather's only living relative. One of the scientists came to train me when I was 7 but my grandfather didn't want them to wipe the side of emotion like my brother." Rei said sadly. "Then you're the person Heero kept talking about during training all those years ago." Wufei said remembering when Heero would always talk about a girl who was his sister under the care of his relative. "We weren't even supposed to know each other so the training on Heero wouldn't reverse." Rei said with a chuckle.  
  
"I never met my brother until this trip to Tokyo. Sometimes, I just wish these past 6 lives I've lived wasn't wasted on missions to protect her. I may sound selfish but in the future her, and the others will have happiness but I'll just be in despair with the traces of loneliness I've known so well." Rei said with a small smile. "Onna you are crazy to think loneliness is comforting." Wufei said. "It's been my only comfort for I'm just thrown into the wind as a tool. Just like the other girls except Usagi." Rei said and then walked away her hair pasted to the back of her shirt. Wufei just watched her walking away piecing together what emotional pit she was thrown into when she was younger. Heero didn't leave his sister for a second. It seemed that he left but he didn't and stepped up next to his comrade watching his sister walk away. "What Usagi told me not only surprised me but made me understand that it would have been better if she was trained by Doctor J." Heero said. "What do you mean Yuy?" Wufei asked. "You'll find out when she wants to tell." Heero said. Rei walked to the Tokyo Tower and looked at the melted/destroyed tip and sighed. "All of fate has started more battles." She said. "Well it seems that you have left your friends in the dark about your past." A voice said. "Go away...I may be upset but not upset to betray my friends so go waste your energy on someone else Beryl." Rei hissed. Usagi couldn't just let her best friend be alone to be in the shadows of her unhappy past and childhood memories so she ran to the tower to see her there sitting on a bench.  
  
"Rei-chan I know you're probably mad at me for telling Heero but he had the right to know." Usagi said. "It's better you than me. I'm such a sissy. I can't even face the facts that I'm in love and that the memories of previous relationships and events are making me so scared to try and be happy." Rei said. "Give it a shot Rei-chan and come home everyone is thinking they've done something wrong." Usagi said. Rei got up and hugged her sister figure and best friend and went back through the park with Usagi. Wufei and Heero heard laughing and saw Usagi and Rei laughing. "And remember when I would be late all the time and we'd always end up fighting on man I loved those days." Usagi said. "I know you would have the most ridiculous of faces to show you were sorry or trying to hide that you were with the bakayaro I love the good ol' days when the enemies were weak and easy to beat." Rei said cheerfully. "What happened to Rei she's all of a sudden happy?" Heero asked Usagi. "Usa-chan just had to hit me on the head really hard and remind me how blessed I am to have a life at all even if it was bad." Rei said. "Rei was just in the darkness of her bad past..she's fine now." Usagi said. "I want to go home now." Usagi said to Heero in a whine. "Oy, Usagi you still whine the most annoying of whines in the whole cosmos." Rei said. "Hey you are supposed to not be complaining so get going." Usagi said pushing Rei into Wufei. Wufei looked at the young woman who was shoved into him for a moment and grinned. "Let's go onna. We can leave your brother alone with the odango atama." Wufei said. "Hey Rei only calls me that." Usagi said in a pout. "Bro..Usa..don't get TOO friendly." Rei teased. "Don't start acting like Minako." Usagi said. "That was purely me." Rei said. "Then you don't TOO friendly with Makato's brother." Usagi said. "Hey I have pride and a code of honor I wait." Rei said in a hiss to Usagi.  
  
End of Chapter 15 


	17. Chapter 16: The enemy strikes backthe lo...

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 16: The enemy strikes back..the long awaited attack  
  
**Days later** "Come on minna I wanna go to the park!" Usagi whined. "Ok. We can go to the park." All the girls said exasperated. Usagi was pulling on Heero's arm while they were going to the park. Wufei and Rei walked next to each other in utter silence. 'I sense something bad is going to happen.' Rei thought. Mina and Duo were far ahead. Ami and Quatre were in the far back talking about books and schoolwork. Makato and Trowa were just walking next to each other in silence. Makato's senses going haywire as well. "Rei do you feel like something bad is going to happen?" Makato asked aloud to Rei. "Yes, I feel it in my bones and it's cold." Rei said. Wufei and Trowa looked at the two and wondered what they meant but then remembered the vision they saw. The two friends kept getting the feeling something was totally wrong until a shrill scream came from way ahead of them. The girls stopped cold. "Minako, Duo...MINAKO, DUO!" The girls yelled knowing the scream could only mean one thing. "Minako! What's wrong with you?" Duo asked holding the soldier of love and beauty in his arms while a pink/red heart crystal floated in the air. Usagi gasped in horror to see the heart crystal in the air as well as the others. "Guys this might mean trouble." Usagi said. "We're ready to fight princess." The girls said holding their hensin wands tightly.  
  
"Ami-chan try to get the heart crystal back into Minako's body. Makato and Rei you go see where the heart snatcher is. I'll stay here to keep an eye on Minako." Usagi ordered. "Hai." Makato, Rei, and Ami said going their separate ways. "Any signs of the snatcher?" Usagi asked through the communicator. "No sign." Makato said. "Ami-chan have you've been able to put the crystal back in?" Usagi asked. "It's not working something must be wrong." Ami said working on her mini-data computer. "Wait a minute..I got it! Ami-chan let me see the crystal." Usagi said. Ami handed Usagi the crystal and Usagi smiled slightly. Her hands glowed a slight silver white and the crystal went back to its owner. "What did you do?" Duo asked. Usagi smiled bigger but then slumped over. Rei and Makato ran back to where the group was panting. "What happened we sensed the silver crystal being used and we ran back as soon as we could?" Rei asked gasping for breath. "Usa- chan used its power to get the crystal back into Minako's body. If I'm correct the enemy is getting smarter and if one of us gets our hearts snatched we'll be in deep shit." Ami said dead serious. "What do we do then?" Minako asked getting up. "We have to be extra careful or we'll be killed before we know it." Ami said. "So tactics commander what do we do?" Minako asked. "We have to find out how they were able to acquire this much knowledge to get the hoste from getting back into the host's body, and find out where their base is." Ami said.  
  
"Defense commander?" Minako asked. "We'll have to keep an eye on Usagi's every move for she is most likely the first target." Makato said. "Battle commander?" Minako asked. "After we find out how the enemy has acquired the knowledge to snatch heart crystals with them not going back to their hosts I'll come up with a strategy but right now I'm blank sorry." Rei said. "It's ok-" Minako was cut off when an enemy appeared. "I didn't know that the moon hime would waste her energy on one of the planetary himes like it was her life being taken from her. Interesting." The heart snatcher said. The girls instinctively made a protective circle around Usagi. "What is your business here snatcher?" Makato hissed. "Why I was ordered to take out the scout of Venus." The snatcher said. "Well that was a mistake you'll regret." The girls said throwing their wands into the air.  
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER...  
  
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER...  
  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER...  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER..  
  
MAKE UP!!  
  
The girls hensined and were pissed. The glow of fire was visible from Rei's hands, lighting was crackling from Makato's fists, a blue aura was on Ami's fists, and a golden light was on Minako's fists. "LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!" Minako yelled launching an attack. "AQUA MIRAGE!!!!!" Ami yelled launching a wave of ice cold water/ice spikes. "FLAME SNIPER!!" Rei yelled launching a fire engulfed arrow. "OAK EVOLUTION!!" Makato yelled. The guys were WIDE eyed to see such power aimed at one enemy. 'Come on Usagi get your ass up now.' Rei thought. 'We can't keep this up for long hopefully there is only this one.' Minako asked. The enemy blew up after the attacks combined but then Mistress 9 and Beryl appeared. "Well well isn't it the lambs that flock around the eldest. It's time for head collecting." Beryl said. "Never, you'll never kill any of our team." Minako said. Rei knew this it was her vision and she wanted to change it. The guys just watched their sisters and girlfriends fight and when the two major enemies they felt pits in them start to form. "Hold us now Selene in your hands if we die here I swear I'll kill someone." Rei said. "You'll all die. But the main bitch will go first." Beryl said. "You have to go through us before getting to Serenity." The girls yelled. "Well that'll make our job easier." Mistress 9 said and then thousands of diamond pods appeared around the girls. "USAGI WAKE UP!!" Rei yelled knowing this was their fate.  
  
Minako gasped and then looked at Duo sadly. The girls joined hands to form a shield and the guys now knew what was going on...they were going to loose them except for one..Usagi. Usagi slowly opened her eyes and saw the girls holding a shield up with Mistress 9 and Beryl laughing. "No girls don't make a shield." Usagi said up and totally alert. "Good you're up now got off your lazy ass and hensin Odango Atama." Rei said. Usagi nodded her head and then held her moon article in the air. A silver and white light came out of it.  
  
Pure white wings came from Usagi's back. Her hair came out of its braid and went into its odangos and her birthright came to her forehead. ETERNAL MOON POWER MAKE UP!!!  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stood in Usagi's place with tears forming in her eyes. "Girls put the shield down." Usagi begged. "No, we don't want you hurt." The girls yelled but the diamond pods broke through the barrier. The girls squeezed their eyes shut and breathed in a deep breath. The outers got there too late and watched in horror as the inner senshi were hit with diamond pods mercilessly. The girls screamed as the pods tried to go through their chests to get their hoste. Their planetary insignias glowed as the hoste came out of their chests. "NO!" The guys yelled seeing their girl friends and sisters (-Usagi) hit with the pods. "Hahahahahahaha?" Mistress 9 said seeing that the girls weren't dead. "PURITY CHALICE WITH THE HOSTE WE SACRIFICE FORM THE TREASURE FOR THE MISSIAH!!" Rei yelled. "HEAR OUR LAST WILLS!!! FORM SACRED CUP!!!" Minako screamed. "PROTECT THE MISTRESS OF LIGHT!!" Ami screamed. "PROTECT OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!!!" Makato screamed. The girls' bodies started to glow their colors and new uniforms came onto their bodies as a new chalice formed above Usagi. "Hime use the chalice wisely." The girls said and then closed their eyes. Usagi felt tears fall from her eyes to see her comrades allow their hoste be stolen and form the chalice. The chalice fell into Usagi's hands as her comrades fell to the ground in lifeless heaps.  
  
Heero ran to his sister's body, Wufei ran to Makato's, Quatre ran panicked to Minako, Trowa ran to the limp body of Ami's. The guys picked up their sister's bodies to feel their skin was ice cold. Duo was wide eyed to see the girls in his comrades' arms like life itself was gone. He looked at Usagi to see her grief stricken. Usagi looked at the chalice and then closed her eyes. "With the sacrifice of my friends I shall fight with their wills in me." Usagi whispered and then opened the chalice and drank the contents. Usagi's wings disappeared and were replaced with transparent ones that of Neo-Queen Serenity, the sailor suit of Sailor Sanctity didn't come on though. The gown of Neo-Queen Serenity came onto her body and the moon rod of Sailor Sanctity appeared. Surprisingly....the girls started to stir. The guys looked at the girls and noticed the symbols on their foreheads glow brightly. Makato's hair suddenly fell out of it's ponytail growing to her ankles as light green wings came onto her back, Ami's hair grew to her ankles and light blue wings formed on her back, Rei's hair grew to be 2 inches past her feet as light red wings came onto her back, Minako's hair grew out to be the same length of Usagi's as light golden wings came onto her back. "Neo-Queen Serenity has been born..I'll be damned." Rei said as she stood up. "Well seems that our wills have brought us back that's good I thought we would have to leave her to grow up." Makato joked.  
  
"Well we can complete everything we were meant to do and have a happy ending for once." Ami said. "Let's join the fight and stop yaking." Minako said jumping up. "Count me in!" Rei said jumping up into the air. "Let's kick some major Negaverse ass." Makato said. "HEY! BERYL WE'RE STILL ALIVE!!" Rei yelled. "Damn it I guess you all aren't pushovers anymore oh well our friend will kill you and my friend would like to reclaim her body." Beryl said pointing to Mistress 9. "Uh oh." Usagi whispered remembering the fearsome powers Hotaru had and that if Mistress 9 reclaimed her body the universe would no longer exist. "Enough chitchat..METEOR SHOWER!!" Minako yelled. "THUNDER STORM!!" Makato yelled. "ICE MIRAGE!!" Ami yelled. "FLARE WAVE!!" Rei yelled. The attacks combined and hit Beryl head on making a blood-curdling scream came from the woman's mouth. "BULLSEYES!" The girls laughed. Beryl was bleeding badly after the dust lifted. "You pests!" Beryl roared and released an army of youma. "USAGI!" The girls yelled in unison. "Here we go girls..just like the old days when we were in our teens." Rei said with her famous 'Let's get them' smirk on her face. "Right." The girls said. Usagi smiled and then joined in. "Wink Chain Sword!" Minako yelled while her love chain came out of her hands and whipped some youma. "Flower Hurricane!" Makato yelled while electricity charged flower petals hit the youma. ""Shine Aqua Illusion!" Ami yelled while ice covered some of the youma making them shatter to a million pieces.  
  
"Mars Fire Snake!" Rei yelled while a snake made of fire went through most of the youma army. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Usagi yelled. The youma army was defeated easily. Beryl and Mistress 9 retreated. The girls laughed hard holding their stomachs. "Man those youma were so weak we defeated them with our weakest powers!" Rei laughed while her hair waved behind her. "Yeah I just used my weakest attack." Minako said her hair bouncing around her. Makato was laughing hard. "And I used my weakest attack that phazed Kunzite." Makato said. "They were that weak?" The guys asked. "Beryl is so predictable." Ami said typing data into her computer. "Well lets head home now." Minako said. "Uh.girls we have a problem." Makato said. "How do we get out of our new fukus?" Rei asked. "Yeah, how do I get out of this dress? We can't go back home this way." Usagi asked. "Well.." Ami tapped on her new transformation brooch and her fuku fades. "Just tap on the brooch." Ami said. Makato, Minako, and Rei tapped on their brooches and their fukus faded back to their normal clothes. "GIRLS!!!" A scream came from the entrance of the park. The girls looked at the running pink blur. "What is it Chibi-Usa?" Minako asked. "They..they.they took Hotaru!!!" Chibi-Usa cried burying her head in Rei's chest.  
  
"Who took her Chibi-Usa who?" Rei asked. "Mistress 9 and Queen Beryl!" Chibi-Usa cried. "Oh man this isn't good." Usagi said. Chibi-Usa turned and looked at Usagi and thought she saw her mother from the future. "MOMMY!!" Chibi-Usa cried running to Usagi. "Oh Chibi-Usa." Usagi said hugging her future daughter. "They took Hotaru and my attacks weren't even making a mark on them." Chibi-Usa cried.  
  
End of Chapter 


	18. Chapter 17: What now? Makato and Trowa’s...

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 17: What now? Makato and Trowa's mishap  
  
Rei watched Usagi and Chibi-Usa embrace motherly and then turned to look at the blackened skies. "Once again the Sovereign of Silence will come and try to take over the world and Cosmos." She whispered to herself. Heero went up next to his sister and looked at her questioningly. "Hotaru..before she became a senshi like us she was a tool for one of our foes and now she is that yet again." Rei said in a short explanation to her brother. "Well senshi. This is going to be WAY harder than I thought." A voice said. The girls turned around and saw Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna there. "Setsuna how did they come back?" Usagi asked. "Somehow they broke through hell and returned." Setsuna said. "But they are more powerful than last time how is that?" Ami asked. "Some how they must have drained the guardian of the dead of his energy and are using it." Setsuna said. "We prevented our own deaths for once." Rei said. "That is true Rei." Setsuna said. "So you were right Rei. There was another sacred chalice I'm sorry for doubting you." Haruka said. "It's ok." Rei said with a small frown. Makato looked at Trowa for a moment and then looked away back to the important events being discussed. "So what now?" Makato asked. "We fight." Rei said. "But how we are not as powerful as they are?" Usagi asked. "You're the leader Usagi we train and push ourselves beyond our limits to make our powers stronger it's as simple as that." Rei said.  
  
"I motion." Makato said. "I too." Minako said. "Then it's decided." Usagi said breaking the commotion of agreements. "You are more stronger and independent since Momo-Endymion-baka was killed. I wonder what else has been helping you." Rei said teasing. "REI!!!" Usagi said going red in the face from blushing. "I didn't say anything." Rei said. Heero looked at his sister and noticed a zoned out look in them. 'When it comes to battle do you close yourself from others?' Heero thought looking at his sister. Rei turned and looked at her hime and friend with a smile. "Well what are you waiting for hime? Let's get ready." Rei said. "Hai. Ok scouts we'll start training tonight at midnight." Usagi said. "Lets make a promise first." Chibi-Usa said. "Promise that no matter what happens we stick together through thick and thin battle after battle rebirth after rebirth until we have the life of peace we've deserved." Usagi said putting her hand out. The girls one by one put their hand above their leaders. "May Selene be our witness as we bring down this enemy." Ami whispered. "Amen to that." The others whispered and turned around to look at their brothers and boyfriends well except for one senshi. Makato didn't look at Trowa but looked at Wufei nodding her head to show that she would fight with her friends. Both Makato and Trowa were engaged to someone so nothing romantic has happened but Trowa and Makato felt something for each other but didn't want to admit it because of either pride or they just didn't want to voice their feelings.  
  
Rei went up to Makato on the way back to the house and questioned her on something. "Mako-chan do you like Trowa?" Rei asked. Makato looked at Rei and smiled slightly. That was the only answer she needed. "It seems you and him are in a jam." Rei said. "I know." Makato said sighing sadly. "Girl I've never seen you so bummed in your life." Rei said trying to lighten the depressing mood. "Rei-chan. Can I tell you something and swear you won't tell anybody?" Makato asked. "Sure." Rei said. Makato pulled Rei behind a tree and whispered something that horrified her. "Grr how dare that kano yaro!!" Rei hissed. "Hey I had a feeling he would do that while I was away I got a call from Elizabeth last night telling me what the onore did." Makato said tears in her eyes. "Oh Mako-chan." Rei said hugging her best friend. Trowa, Heero, and Wufei heard Makato yell and the calm voice of Rei's come from behind a tree and went over there silently to see what was going on. "Men are like that.well some are but gives him no excuse!" Rei yelled. "Well I guess since I was gone for almost 3 months now he probably would have the nerve to cheat." Makato hissed. "That's why I almost gave up." Rei admitted. "Yeah until I noticed something." Makato trailed. "Don't you start teasing me at a time like this Mako-chan." Rei said. "Well you and my brother would be so perfect together." Makato admitted. "OY!" Rei said smacking her forehead. "Well I noticed you are growing a slight attraction towards one of the guys." Rei said taunting.  
  
"Yeah right." Makato said. "I see how you look at Trowa in such a caring loving way. It's so sad it's brings tears to my eyes to see this go on in silence." Rei said in mock sadness. "I don't know if you're joking or being serious but I know you're just trying to help. You've always been that way that's why I think Wufei would be prefect for you. You concentrate on other's happiness first before yours even if it kills you. We are both alike in some way." Makato said. "I know." Rei said and then busted out laughing. "What what's so funny?" Makato asked. "Oh nothing. It's just sometimes it's like we're sisters but not by blood." Rei said. "I know." Makato said. "Stop going down the road to unhappiness. I'm more suited for that road." Rei said. "No you aren't no one is suited for that road period not even the future Goddess of War." Makato said. Rei sighed heavily. "I know you both have feelings for each other but since you're both.well since Trowa's engaged he can't tell you how he feels because he'd be betraying the woman he swore to marry. On your hands you fiancée broke up your engagement for another woman without you knowing until Elizabeth called." Rei said trying to make a point. "Ok you're right. I know what you're getting to. Thanks Rei." Makato said. The two friends caught up with the group to notice that Wufei, Trowa, and Heero were missing. "So, how do you really feel about my brother?" Makato asked. "I like him a lot but you know what the enemy does to those we attach ourselves to." Rei said sadly. "I know they kill them to try and flush you out." Makato said. "Sometimes it's good to not be attached to anybody especially during a war." Rei said. "So you admit you are in love with him." Makato said. "Of course." Rei said making Makato jump back in shock. "I'm an idiot though. I think he's like other guys which will only hurt me but deep down I know he might be the one who won't hurt me but I'm scared to take that chance." Rei admitted to Makato.  
  
"So you've been shying away from him. No wonder why this seemed so familiar you were the same why with the knight you liked during the Silver Millennium. Sure you may be Aries' and Rhila's daughter but you were the shyest princess there was." Makato said. "You're making it sound like it's a crime." Rei muttered. "Well you're trying to help me with my problems so I'll help you with your problems." Makato said. "Thanks Mako but you should concentrate on your problem with Trowa." Rei said. "There you go again helping others with their happiness. Geesh Rei can't you get a hint. I think my brother more than likes you I think he's in love with you but you aren't taking that chance cause you're scared you'll get hurt. You need to use that spit fire in you to go up to him and accept how you feel for him and how he feels for you." Makato said. "Well then what can I do?" Rei asked. "You have no idea damn Rei I thought you were a boycrazy girl." Makato said. "No that was before that bakayaro." Rei said. "Oh did he hurt you that bad?" Makato asked. "Yes, he did and you don't know how badly. Usagi and my brother know but no body else does." Rei said. "I know you love Trowa but you're scared to do anything like I am with Wufei but I have reasons. You on the other hand are the ass-kicking Jupiter you know what to do in every situation but now here you are with no clue of what to do cause you're in love with a guy who is already in a relationship." Rei said.  
  
Makato looked at the serious look in her friend's eyes and smiled. "I'll try to work on someone to get the idea of me liking him out of my head because he loves someone but you got to make a deal with me." Makato said. "What's the catch?" Rei asked. "You go on a date with my brother and stop being so shy and blind." Makato said. Rei paled at the catch. "What's wrong?" Makato asked. "Oh nothing is wrong. I accept you deal." Rei said shaking Makato's hand. 'I know Trowa is the one for you but you need to come out of your shell like I am.' Rei thought. 'I know Wufei is perfect for you but you just need to stop having your defenses up around him.' Makato thought. Heero was talking to Wufei with Trowa there in case a fight broke out. "If you even try to lay a finger on my sister to hurt her I swear I'll kill you." Heero said. "What are you talking about Yuy?" Wufei asked. "Is there something Wufei should know about Rei?" Trowa asked. "All I'll say is that if a guy tries to touch in a certain way by force they'll not have the ability to reproduce. (Ohh Heero is protecting his sister) Heero said. Wufei understood and nodded his head and then turned to Trowa. "I heard your phone conversation with Catherine last night. You broke your engagement. Why was that?" Wufei asked. "Because." The silent pilot said. "Does this have to do with my sister?" He asked. "GUYS COME ON!!!!" The girls yelled. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei looked at the group of girls and caught up with them. Duo and Minako went on a date that night while Quatre and Ami went to the library. (A date they lied saying they were going to the library. Makato watched Wufei ask Rei on a date and she said she'd like to so now Makato was helping Rei get ready.  
  
"He told me that Trowa broke his engagement with Catherine." Rei said hoping it'd lift Makato's damp spirit. "REALLY?" Makato asked shocked. Rei smiled widely and left the tall girl in suspense. A knock then came from the door. Rei smiled at herself knowing whom it was. "May I come in?" Trowa asked through the door.  
  
End of Chapter 17  
  
Well well well I updated and I'm still going strong. Well I hope you liked this chappy. And you'll like the next one hopefully. Arigato, Lina Hino 


	19. Chapter 18: DatesPart 1

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 18: Dates..Part 1  
  
Author's Notes: Ok here is a bit of information. Makato was engaged to someone before she met Trowa (Read Introductions to understand that) and Trowa was engaged to Catherine and the reason why he broke the engagement off will come up in this chapter so I hope I cleared any confusion.  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
DATES..PART 1  
  
Trowa came into the room and looked at Rei with thanks. Makato was finishing Rei's hair. "I'll leave you two alone now. My fiancée might be getting impatient." Rei said with a hint of distaste. Wufei was in a tuxedo waiting for Rei to get ready and knew it would take a bit of time because of the found out news that Makato liked his best friend Trowa. Right then when Wufei was about to loose his patience he was shot dead with shock. Rei was in a midnight black dress that went to her ankles, her hair was tied up in a half bun with streamers and her glasses adorned her face showing she was a bit nervous and shy about the whole date. Rei was trying to get her mind off the date as much as she could but when she saw Wufei getting the date off her mind was impossible. He stood there with masculine pride in a black tuxedo, his hair out of the usual rats tail and his usual stuck up or as most readers would say the pissed off smug on his face was gone making him look gentle and well, well mannered and civilized. It didn't even look like he was a woman-hater.  
  
Moments before Wufei and Rei saw each other  
  
Heero and Usagi were in the living room about to talk about something when Wufei came out of his room. Their jaws were on the ground. "Why all dressed up Wufei?" Usagi asked. "None of your business onna." Wufei said. Heero narrowed his eyes at the Nataku pilot and gave his a silent message. "Chill Heero I am a man of honor." Wufei said pushing Heero's fears away. "Oh I get it you and Rei are going on a date aren't you? Well that's good." Usagi said. Right then Rei came out of Makato's room in the dress and Usagi gasped. 'And she hates dresses and here she is in a dress to go on a date with a guy that has been driving her nuts for the whole time we have been here.' Usagi thought while squeezing Heero's hand. "So where are you two planning on going?" Heero asked looking at his sister worryingly. 'Don't worry Onii-chan I trust Wufei.' Rei said to Heero through their sibling bond. "We're going to the Akai Pyro[1] (No it's not because I'm upsessed with dragons I couldn't think of anything for a name for a restaurant that sounds expensive)." Wufei said. "NANI THAT IS THE MOST EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT IN ALL TOKYO!!!" Usagi said in shock. Quatre came into the room that moment. "I owe you a lot Quatre." Wufei said. "Well I think it's nice that you are taking Ms. Rei out." The kind blonde said. 'Go figures he barrows some of Quatre's money.' Usagi thought.  
  
Wufei bowed to Rei and extended his arm out to her. "May we be going?" Wufei asked. Rei blushed for a moment and accepted his arm. "Hai." She said. Makato saw this with Trowa and was beaming with happiness. "Well there will be no more wars between those two for a while." Makato said after watching Rei and her brother leave the house to the restaurant. As soon as the two got out of the house Wufei stopped in his tracks and faced Rei. "Rei..here this is for you." Wufei said handing Rei her favorite flower from her past life..a rose. "Wufei how did you know I liked roses?" Rei asked. "I asked your brother and a few of your friends I think it was Minako and Usagi I asked." Wufei said. "Wow you haven't called them onna." Rei said shocked. "Well I think they are strong enough to be addressed by their names after all they are my friend's sisters and girlfriends and they should have some respect." Wufei said. (Author: Some one kill me Wufei is being polite to women!!!) After the door shut all the girls were in the living room with the guys and they smiled widely and then finally screamed with glee. Ami was happy for Rei. "I can't believe it we finally got her out of her shell." Ami said. "I know I thought she'd hate his guts but I sensed their bond from the past inside for so long I couldn't stand seeing them the ways they were." Makato said.  
  
Rei and Wufei heard the girls scream. "Well they must be celebrating." Rei said with a smile. "Why would they?" Wufei asked as he opened the car door for her to get in. "I haven't been on a date since I was 14." Rei said. The guys now waited a few minutes after the girls calmed down and..had their own celebration. "Why the yelling?" Usagi asked Heero. "Wu-man has never seen going on a date with anyone since we met him." Duo said with his eyes glassy with joy. "The woman-hater is turning around!!!" Duo said. Makato looked over at Trowa for a second and noticed her was looking at her and quickly tried to advert her gaze when a slight blush came upon the bridge of her nose. Ami noticed the attraction between her brother and Makato and knew he already asked her. "Well I have to go somewhere so I got to get ready." Makato said excusing herself to her room. Duo, Heero, and Trowa went into the bathroom to do something leaving the girls and Quatre there. Quatre laughed nervously and then whispered something softly into Ami's ear. Ami blushed and then nodded her head. Minako smiled widely knowing that hours of making her brother break out of her shy shell that the bomb was dropped. 'Operation Date was a success.' The blonde thought with a wide grin on her face.  
  
Right then arms wrapped around her waist. A streak of a blush came onto her face instantly as she turned around to see Duo there with a goofy but serious grin on his face. Makato and Trowa snuck out of the house while everyone was busy getting ready for their own engagements. "So Trowa-kun why did you break your engagement with Catherine off?" Makato asked. "We had done some blood work a while back to see if we were to marry if we'd have problems having children but saw that we were actually related and that's why we had an attraction to each other." Trowa said answering her question. Makato understood now. Heero asked Usagi if she wanted to go somewhere so they were getting ready for their own date. Rini had the idea of spying on Rei and Wufei so she disappeared after celebrating that Rei was finally going on a date. Rini was in a black outfit holding onto the black sports car for dear life trying to listen in on Wufei and Rei's conversation. "Heero wouldn't let me take you out unless I swore to him I wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't hurt anyone do you know why he worried so much about you?" Wufei asked. Rei looked at the Nataku pilot and just rested her hand on his hand that wasn't being used for driving. "It's a dark past that's all. Heero just doesn't want things in my past to repeat that's all." Rei said softly. Wufei turned his palm up and held her hand in a reassuring gesture of sympathy.  
  
Makato and Trowa were at a restaurant near the bay looking out at the bay sitting next to each other. "So you were orphaned too. Well that makes us have a lot in common." Trowa said understanding how it felt to live in an orphanage until he was 10 when he took on training to become a pilot for a gundam. 'I haven't even had to mention about the gundams or anything to her or the girls that's good.' Trowa thought but had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he and the other pilots should tell the girls what they really do for a living. Trowa looked lovingly at Makato next to him. Makato noticed Trowa's glance at her and blushed. The hidden attraction could be freely expressed but the two didn't know how to do that. Makato may have seemed to be a boy-crazy brunet, but her dark past stopped her from getting another boyfriend after Alex (I don't know what his name is) dumped her on her 13th birthday. 'Why does it look like she's hiding something or holding something back?' Trowa thought and with his hands grabbed hers. "If there is something I need to know I'm here to listen. Or if you just want to talk about it go ahead I'm here to listen. I can feel that you feel scared about something." Trowa said. Makato felt her knees weaken by the silent Heavyarms pilot's compassion.  
  
"The two princesses are intertwined in their love lives it is the perfect time to attack and take them as prisoners and servants." A girl said sighing heavily to her queen who was sitting on the throne obviously thinking of how to capture the sailor senshi one by one. "Vesta I am trusting you on not failing this one. I don't want my sister to steal the powers of the celestial powers from Mars and Jupiter. Beryl can have the Silver Millennium's Crystal but I want the Inferno and Midori crystals as my own. Nephrenia was an embarrassment to our grand family now it's my turn at destroying the scouts and taking the crystals." The woman said. "Hai my queen." The girl said bowing to the queen and disappearing. "Beryl even if you have the Missiah of Darkness on your side it will never beat my powers I'm the oldest and will remain the most powerful." The woman said and then laughed evilly making all of her kingdom of darkness seem more evil.  
  
Rei gasped as she sensed something while her and Wufei were walking out of the restaurant. "Something wrong?" Wufei asked her tightening the hold of his hand on hers. "Iie, just had a strange feeling." Rei said. Rei suddenly felt like she was cold and walked next to Wufei. Wufei could instantly tell something was wrong by the way Rei seemed to look a bit cold. He put an arm around her shoulder. Right then when they got to the car a laugh could be heard from the air. Rei's eyes widened when she saw who was at the other end of the laughter. She gasped when she saw Vesta in the same type of outfit like when she was under Nephrenia's control except it was pitch black. "Sailor Vesta?" Rei said in shock. "Sailor Vesta who's that?" Vesta asked. Trowa and Makato were into talking about pasts events that made them stop trusting people when a laughter could be heard. "Silly Princess Jupiter you know you shall never be happy it's your destiny." A voice said. Makato saw who it was and gasped in horror. "Sailor Juno?" She asked. "Who's Sailor Juno?" Juno asked while her green hair danced around her.  
  
End of Chapter 18  
  
Author's Notes: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I'M SO EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're wondering what will happen now, ne? Well I'm not going to tell. You have to review me first. Well g2g for now. Ja Ne Your beloved Authoress of suspence and romance, Lina Hino =^u^= *meow*  
  
The lil' adventures of Lina Hino  
  
Adventure 1: Grrrrrrr....why does it always happen to me?  
  
Lina: *finishes with chapter* FINALLY!!!!!! My hands felt like they were going to fall off. Angie: *starts reading Chapter 18* Those guys better not come in here or I swear... Wufei: *walks into Lina's bedroom to see her saving the story and Angie start to read it* Don't tell me you are going to update another of your fantasy romance stories onto Fanfiction.net Lina. Lina: *beams with pride* Hai Wufei-no-baka I am going to update this story and you know what? I put you with my sister in this ficcy. *even though I like him a lot* Wufei: YOU DID WHAT ONNA?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??! Lina: I put you and my sister Rei-chan together in this fic and everyone on www.fanfiction.net is loving it. Wufei: *growls really pissed off* Onna you better change that story now!!!! Lina: *pretends to try and clear out earwax from ears* What did you say something Wufei? Wufei: Onna!!!! Lina: *smiles widely* Yes? Wufei: I want you to- *Duo inturrupts Wufei by running into the room* Duo: Lina-chan I know what Wu-man is going to ask so I'll ask for him cause he'll take forever he wants to go out with you tonight. Wufei: *seeths with anger* MAXWELL!!!!!!!!! Lina: *blushing slightly* Sure I'd like to go on a date. Wufei: *glares at Duo* Ok then I'll pick you up at 8 tonight. Lina: *goes to her room to get ready* Wufei: *chokes Duo* I swear you braided baka I'll kill you!!!!!!!!! Duo: You need a date and Lina-chan seems to be a very nice young woman and she's smart too. Heero: *comes into the computer room* What's going on in here? Duo: Wu-man asked Lina-chan on a date. Quatre: That was nice of you Wufei. She's been pressing on her education. She got a note from a Veterinary University Sunday and sent a paper out to get more information. Rei: *comes into computer room* Who knows what in the hell is going on here? Lina has been piling on books for the last 2 weeks. Quatre: She's been looking up for colleges to go to in 2 years. Lina: *comes out of her room with a nice outfit on* Rei why are you yelling? Rei: Are you coming down with the college fever? *feels forehead* Lina: Iie. Duo: Hey Lina-chan Wu-man will pick you up earlier than 8 so I hope you have fun. Lina: *punches Duo hard on the arm* Ecchi. Angie: -_-; WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!!!!!!!!! GOD I CAN'T EVEN READ LINA'S STORY WITHOUT A FREAKING EPISODE HAPPEN!!!!!! Guys: *look at the angered Angie* Is there something wrong? Angie: *yells loudly* GET OUT..NNNOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! Guys: *scram* 


	20. Chapter 19: DatesPart 2

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Author's notes: Well I have been seriously brainstorming for this chapter and here it is. Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Your author that cares about your enjoyment, Lina Hino ^_^  
  
Chapter 19: Dates..Part 2  
  
Rei and Wufei looked at Vesta for a moment and then Wufei grabbed Rei's wrist to pull her into the car. Rei's communicator went off right when Wufei shoved her into the car and she quickly tore the band off. "Rei here what's up?" Rei said and saw Makato's pale face. "Juno is here and she doesn't know who she is." Makato said through the communicator. "Well Vesta is over here and she doesn't know who she is either." Rei said. Wufei started the car and sped off. "Buckle up." He barked knowing that he would have to try and loose Vesta. Rei hurriedly buckled her seatbelt and looked at Wufei. 'Why do I have this feeling that if that Vesta girl catches up to us that something bad will happen to Rei?' Wufei asked himself. Rei's visions have became so unclear within the last week that she had no clue what would happen but knew inside that something would happen that would shake the team badly. "Wufei." Rei said. Wufei looked over at Rei for a moment. "Stop the car." She said way too calmly. "What are you crazy?" Wufei asked. "No, I sense that if we keep going like this that something will happen that our team will be broken. It's better to stop and face her now." Rei said. "You can't even transform on your own will. And you think it'll work this time?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I have no choice but to try. If we go home they'll find the hime and I can't afford that." Rei said. Wufei stopped the car on the side of the highway and saw that Vesta was in the air laughing. "How predictable of the Martian Princess to face her enemy to not allow her hime to be targeted." Vesta said. "Descendent or not Vesta you are controlled yet again and now I got to fight you again why is it my own reflection always turning towards the darkness." Rei whispered with anger building in her. Wufei heard the words come from Rei and looked at her to see her eyes full of anger. Trowa and Makato were now trying to get home too but ended up stopping where Rei and Wufei were because Makato didn't want Usagi in any danger. "Seems that we're the only ones that they want." Rei said. "I've noticed that too." Makato said. "It's hard to know that our descendants are trying to attack us again." Makato said. "I know how you feel." Rei said. Trowa and Wufei looked at their dates and then their descendants to notice that they had the light of battle in their eyes towards each other. "We know you two can't transform right so you two are helpless." Juno said. "Oh really?" Makato asked getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"You think you can beat me without your powers dear ancestor?" Vesta asked Rei. "I can fight with and without my powers." Rei said getting into a fighting stance. "You have already lost. Our mistress will be happy to have the holders of the Inferno and Midori crystals on our side." Juno said and then charged an attack. "Midori crystal?" Makato said and dodged. "Inferno crystal?" Rei said and blocked a kick that was thrown at her by Vesta. Usagi and Heero were about to go into the restaurant when Usagi sensed something and Heero felt a pain in his chest well. "You felt that?" Usagi asked. "Yeah." Heero said. Minako and Duo were dancing on the dance floor closely like they were the only human's (Well Venusian and Lunarian) on earth when pains came from their chests. Ami was reading a book with Quatre on his lap in the library (Well I had to make it different from other stories I read) when she felt a pain in her chest making her scream out in pain. "Ami are you ok?" Quatre asked her and then felt a pain in his chest also. "My brother...something is wrong." Ami said jumping up from Quatre's lap.  
  
"Minako must be sensing it too." Quatre said. Ami and Quatre were the closest to home and went there before something would happen but knew it would be too late to get to the door. "Hello Princess Mercury." A childish voice said. Ami looked up with Quatre and saw a girl with blue hair like Ami's floating up there with a smile on her. "Pallas what are you doing up there?" Ami asked. "Why I am following my mistress' orders by getting your planetary crystal." Pallas said. "What do you mean?" Quatre asked knowing that Ami didn't have a crystal. "Why the aqua crystal still asleep in your lovely Mercurian Princess'." Pallas said. Minako and Duo were heading home to see if their best friend/sister was ok but to be stopped by a girl with pink hair. "Ceres what are you doing here I thought you were put back into slumber until Chibi-Usa became Sailor Moon in the future." Minako said. "Tisk tisk tisk dear ancestor you are so wrong." Ceres said. Rei and Makato were having enough of the game of cat and mouse and glared at their descendants with anger. "Oh we got the princesses of Jupiter and Mars mad what do we do now Juno?" Vesta asked. "I don't dear Vesta-chan but we better beat them up so we can take them to the mistress." Juno said. "You're not taking either of us. And if you end up doing so it will be our dead corpses that are going." Makato spat. "I agree with Jupiter." Rei said holding her hensin wand in her hand. "Let's try it." Makato said. "Hai." Rei said.  
  
The two friends threw their wands in the air and they glowed green or red. "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!!" Makato yelled. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!" Rei yelled. As if a miracle happened the two senshi were wrapped in wings that came from their back and their uniforms came upon their bodies. "Try this on for size Vesta. MARS CELESTIAL HARPOON!!" Rei yelled while a more powerful version of her flame sniper flew towards Vesta. Vesta tried to redirect it but found herself pinned to a power pole. Rei laughed cruelly. "Well dear descendent you didn't expect that now did you?" Rei asked and then saw Jupiter attack Juno with the same ferocity. "JUPITER OAK STRIKE!!!" Makato attacked. Juno also thought too highly of herself and found herself on the other side of the street holding her broken arm. "Damn you how did you do that?" Juno asked in a hiss. "Never mess with senshi." A voice said from behind Makato, Rei, Wufei, and Trowa. The group all looked to the source of the voice and saw a girl with emerald green eyes and brunet hair in a green fuku with a smile on her face. "Why you...how did you get back here?" Juno asked. "Dear Juno-chan. You have no clue that if my mother dies I can't be born so...dear cousin I cannot allow you to go through with her wishes. You have committed high treason of the Jupiter code and now shall be punished." The girl said and glowed green with a mixture of blue.  
  
"Oh Sakura you are scaring me so." Juno said and then sensed her power building and gasped in horror. "JUPITER LIGHTING ASTERIOD!!!" Sakura yelled. Juno screamed and tried to block the attack. She blocked it and saw the Makato and Rei were open for attack. 'Vesta lets get them now when they aren't expecting it.' Juno said to Vesta in telepathy. Rei sensed something was wrong and with Wufei's arm around her shoulder looked into the smoke and then felt something choke her. Wufei looked at his sister whom was next to Trowa and the girl Sakura when he sensed something was wrong but was too late and saw Rei get pulled up somehow into the air. Rei's eyes widened in horror and she tried to call out to Makato but watched as an invisible force too picked her up. Rei was holding onto Wufei's hand fear only in her eyes knowing she wasn't able to attack. Trowa grabbed Makato's hand and too saw fear. "Now you two are coming with us the queen is expecting you and doesn't like people who are late." Juno said. Rei struggled for a moment or two but then looked at Wufei. "Wufie don't tell my brother about this. And protect Serenity!" Rei yelled before she was shocked with electricity. Makato looked at Trowa and Wufei and also was shocked. Rei and Makato screamed in pain feeling their bodies tear inside to millions of pieces. "You two shall be great allies of the queen and her purpose." Vesta said. Wufei felt so much anger to see two important people from him being taken and felt the power of Jupiter rush through him and to his fingertips. Trowa knew that Makato was a girl who could relate to him in many ways and that he more than liked her and felt his rage change to power also but with the powers of Mercury.  
  
Minako and Duo after meeting up with Ami, Quatre, Usagi, and Heero ran to where the fight was and watched in shock/horror two of their friends get abducted. "REI MAKATO!!" Usagi screamed and started running towards her two most loyal senshi. "PRINCESS STAY BACK!!" Makato yelled. "PLEASE PROTECT HER EVERYONE!!" Rei yelled before her and Makato disappeared into the black night sky. Usagi's eyes glazed over in sorrow. Her body started to shake and tears started to prickle her eyes. "Rei-chan. Makato-chan why didn't you two wait for me and the others?" Usagi whispered openly crying. "MAKATO, REI NOOOO!!!!" Usagi yelled. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa felt warm droplets of water fall onto their faces and looked up. There were tears from the two senshi that just disappeared falling from the sky. 'I failed to protect someone I love yet again. I failed you Rei and I failed you again Makato just like during the Silver Millennium.' Wufei thought and his fist tightened as electricity crackled from it. Heero for the first time in his life felt a tear roll down his cheek, after seeing his sister's eyes pleading secretly for help he felt like he failed her and Usagi. Trowa saw Makato's eyes fill with tears seconds before she disappeared as if screaming in her mind for help he felt himself in a pit he looked at his sister who was hysterical crying into Quatre's chest. "What next?" Was all Chibi-Usa and Minako asked.  
  
End of Chapter 


	21. Chapter 20: Hello Dark Thunder, Dark Fla...

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 20: Hello Dark Lighting, Dark Flare, and Dark Destruction  
  
Days passed since Rei and Makato disappeared and there was a lot of hostility still and the house has been quiet for days. Heero has wanted to do something so badly along with the other guys for there was many small confrontations break between the scouts. "I am so sick and tired of just sitting here waiting to see our friends on the sides of our enemies Ami- chan why have you not conducted a search with your data computer?" Usagi asked in a not-so-nice way. "I did Usagi I found absolutely nothing." Ami said defending her knowledge. The guys told the girls they were going to go get the groceries and left the house. "I think we should use our gundam tracking system. I am so fucken sick and tired of hearing the girls point fingers at each other for Makato's, Rei's, and Hotaru's disappearance." Heero said. "Finally you say something Yuy." Wufei said not in his usual uptight persona but the glum and upset persona of a real person. "I shouldn't have ignored my visions and now because of it Rei, Makato, and Hotaru are gone. Damn it to hell." Heero muttered. All the guys looked at Heero. "You have visions like Rei?" Duo asked. "Yes, and stupid me I ignored the worst one I've ever seen in my life." Heero said. Wufei was so pissed off for Heero just admitting that he ignored something that put their sisters and his fiancée in grave danger he grabbed the Martian Prince's shirt collar and glared at him viciously with electricity crackling from his fists. The guys stopped in their footsteps and watched the dragon prince of Jupiter get ready to pummel the Martian prince to a pulp.  
  
Wufei glared at Heero and then let him go throwing him to the side of the road only knowing that killing Heero would mean nothing if Rei would kill him for killing her brother.  
  
**In the darkness of an evil lair**  
  
"So we have the three most powerful princesses of the Silver Millennium besides that Moon Bitch. This is good. My, my older sister you are so smart." A familiar Dead Moon Queen said. "How I found you alive is shocking sister but don't think I'll let you take over this operation. Thanks to Mistress Nine having incompetence with Beryl's ability to fight the scouts..I have the three most powerful planetary princesses besides the Moon Princess." The older sister of Nephrenia said. "Uh." A moan came from a area near a wall. "Well my servants are awake." The older woman said. "Megan you sure that they'll be completely brainwashed when we do the process?" Nephrenia asked her sister. "Of course I'm sure." The woman Megan said. "Where am I?" Makato asked waking up to see nothing but darkness but when she looked to her left she saw Hotaru and Rei tied up in chains. A moan came from the two now awaking senshi and looked around. "Nande Kuso is this place?" (What the hell is this place?) Rei asked and tried to move to feel the chains on her wrist and neck. "Well it seems the senshi princesses of darkness have awaked to watch the ceremony." Megan said. "Who the hell are you?" Hotaru asked. "Why I am Megan, true ruler of the Cosmos and you three are to be my new pets to serve me." Megan said. "Like hell we would!" Rei spat. "Oh but dear Mars child you have no choice in the matter sorry to say such but you and your friends are now my little pets." Megan said. A wave of power took its wrap around Rei's body causing large amounts of pain in her body.  
  
Rei squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to hold back her pain. Makato and Hotaru looked at Rei for a moment and then they too felt heart- wrenching pain in their bodies also and then along with Rei screamed in pain. Not even moments later Rei, Makato, Hotaru were no longer known of their identities as Sailor Senshi let alone princesses of their home worlds. They were of the darkness now. "Well Dark Destruction, Dark Flare, and Dark Thunder. Your first mission is to kill all the sailor senshi and knights." Megan said. "Yes, Mistress Megan." The three girls said bowing and then disappearing and reappearing on the top of Tokyo Tower. Usagi sat up and gasped alerting Heero and the others. "What's wrong sis?" Duo asked. "I sense them. All three of them. Rei, Hotaru, and Makato." Usagi said. "But something is wrong with their energy." Quatre said. "Yes, I can sense it too." Heero said while thinking that something horrible happened to his younger sister. Rei and Makato looked at a building not far from the tower and then with black wings from the darkness flew towards the building. "I sense them coming near." Minako said. Hotaru AKA Dark Destruction followed the two and they ended up right in front of the house that everyone was taking residence. Usagi and the other scouts along with the guys ran out to see Hotaru, Rei, and Makato there in dark colored dresses smiling wickedly at them. "Hello sailor scouts and planetary knights. It's so good to meet you all for the first time." Dark Thunder said and then looked icily at Wufei and Usagi. Wufei couldn't believe what he was seeing. His younger sister was standing in front of him as an enemy and then he heard a sinister laughter following Dark Thunder's remark and looked to see Rei there with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"Let's just kill them now and go back to the lair." Dark Flare said brushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "Yes, demo I want some fun out of this." Dark Destruction said holding her dark glaive in her hands. "Of course dear sister you shall have your fun." Dark Flare said. "Arigato." Dark Destruction said and then disappeared. "Where did she go?" Usagi asked. That question was easily answered when Minako's shrill cry came from behind Duo and Usagi. Dark Destruction was holding the senshi of love by the throat smiling mincingly with bloodlust in her dark violet eyes. "Ho.ta.ru.." Minako wheezed trying to stop her friend from choking her. "Who's Hotaru I don't know who you are talking about Venusian." Dark Destruction said. A cry from Heero's right alerted her as Usagi was being choked by Dark Flare. "You have caused our mistress a lot of pain and problems so why don't you be a good little girl and die." Dark Flare said with a smile on her face, which made Heero's blood run cold. 'This is worse than when she had to go through training.' He thought looking at his dear sister. Dark Thunder looked around for a victim and Quatre quickly blocked her path from Ami so she then turned at looked at her target...Wufei. Wufei looked at his sister and saw nothing but emptiness in her emerald eyes. Makato with her speed hand her hands around her brother's throat in less than 5 seconds. "You know you and everyone else would have been a good ally to our cause but since you all are nusences we have to destroy you. It's a pity." Makato said. Wufei looked wide eyes at his sister.  
  
"You little Moon Princess, you are always causing trouble that's why I must destroy you." Dark Flare said but then was kicked off Usagi by no one other than Heero. "Rei you have lost it haven't you?" Heero asked. "Who's Rei? I don't know of anyone by that name Martian Prince." Dark Flare said. 'She doesn't know me at all.' Heero thought pissed off. "Rei..please stop this." Usagi said while panting for breath. "I'm not this person you call Rei I am Dark Flare, a warrior of Lady Megan's of the Dead Moon. You're little pathetic tricks of the mind will not work on me." Dark Flare said. Wufei looked at his sister in a pleading way not wanting to hurt her at all. He knew she was under someone's control and didn't want to hurt her at all. But he had to do what he was going to do. He landed flat on his back and kicked Makato in the stomach sending her flying into a light pillar. "Dark Thunder!" Dark Destruction and Dark Flare said looking at their teammate for a moment. "You bastard!" Dark Flare hissed and then zeroed in on Wufei for an attack. Wufei didn't see it coming but when he did he was awed by her strength. "How dare you attack my best friend." She hissed. 'Rei why are you doing this? What happened to your side of compassion and love?' Wufei thought seeing her hard and cold violet eyes. Dark Flare felt Wufei punch her and she then punched him hard in the stomach sending him flying. 'Damn she must be intact with her powers this Megan onna has a good grip on her but..I love her too much to kill her what can I do?' Wufei thought. Dark Flare didn't know it but when she started to punch Wufei numerous times tears started to stream down her face but her eyes still held the cold-as-ice glaze in them.  
  
"Rei you know me. Stop it I don't want to hurt you." Wufei said looking at his love in the eyes. "I don't know you, you stupid Jupiterian. You don't know me either so just shut up and your death will be less painful!" Dark Flare said and then kicked Wufei across the street to make him hit a trashcan. The tears were now uncontrollably flowing down Dark Flare's face. She felt a tear come down her face and looked at the tear that pattered into her hand. "Why am I crying?" She asked herself. Dark Thunder also had tears coming down her face. Dark Destruction felt herself shaking as her glaive almost came down on Usagi. "Rei?" Heero said to his sister. "Makato, Rei." Wufei said in a painful moan. "Makato." Trowa said trying to touch Dark Thunder. Dark Thunder was looking at Trowa with slight recognition in them. "Why does my heart pain for you?" Dark Thunder asked feeling a tug in her heart towards the man. Trowa was able to touch Dark Thunder's skin to feel it was ice cold. 'What have they done to you? My dear Makato.' Trowa thought, though he would never really express emotions but his emotions were screaming to be showed. He could see through his touching her skin what happened in Megan's lair. Makato was crumpled to the ground in pain and the last thing she cried for almost made his heart shatter. "Trowa.please help me." Makato whimpered before being knocked out and turned evil. Trowa looked at the evil prodigy of Makato. "Dark Thunder, Dark Flare, Dark Destruction report back to the base NOW!!!" Megan's voice yelled through the air as vines of wire coiled around the three young women shocking them. "Yes Mistress." The three chorused as they disappeared into nothing.  
  
Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and Usagi looked at the empty space of air with sorrow. "Only a child. Hotaru is gone. Only a lost soul. Rei is gone. Only finding her purpose like Rei. Makato is gone also because of me. Because of me I have caused such a horrible destiny for them." Usagi said with her hands on her face. "That's not true." Minako said. "YES it is. If I didn't meet them they wouldn't be suffering!" Usagi said starting to cry. (Authoress: *doesn't like Usagi* YES USAGI IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT) "Don't worry we'll get them back." Ami said. "Yes I know we will get them back." Heero said.  
  
End of Chapter 20  
  
Author's Notes: What will happen now that Hotaru, Rei, and Makato are on the side of darkness? What will Heero, Trowa, and Wufei do now that the people they love and care for are on the side of evil? And why do I dislike Usagi so much? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of Real World: Tokyo.  
  
Corny Television Announcer for Anime Otaku and Fanfiction Otaku On the next Real World: Tokyo... Dark Thunder and Dark Flare are sent to destroy their own brothers Heero and Wufei. What? Dark Flare is turning back? What does that mean for the scouts? You'll find out on the next exciting chapter Real World: Tokyo Chapter 21: Dark Flares reawakening...Rei is back?  
  
Love, Hate, Sucks, Rules? Tell me by reviewing!!!! Lina Hino 


	22. Chapter 21: Dark Flare’s reawakening…Rei...

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 21: Dark Flare's reawakening...Rei is back?  
  
Wufei, Heero, and Trowa were in the huddle that formed moments after the controlled Rei, Makato, and Hotaru disappeared. "What are we going to do?" Usagi asked her scouts while still crying. "We have to get them back." Ami said. "I agree but just saying it won't help us." Heero said. "I think it's time we were able to help too." Wufei said. "Nani?" The girls said in question. "We have powers too and we'll use them." Trowa said. Ami looked at Quatre sadly and then back to Trowa. "Trowa I know you love Makato but you must take into account she is with the enemy." Ami said. Trowa looked at his sister and nodded his head. 'I understand your feelings brother demo we have to defeat them now that they are on the side of the enemy.' Ami thought. With the thought of having to kill Rei in his mind Heero was going mental inside, emotions screaming. "Everything would have been different if she was with me as a child." He said aloud. The pilots all looked at Heero knowing what he meant while the girls looked at him confused. There would be no explanation about the gundams or things as that for that week.  
  
**A Week Later**  
  
There were no attacks from anyone for a whole week and the scouts plus the guys wondered if they had something up their sleeves that they've been coming up with. "Man I hate just sitting here while my sister is on the side of evil!" Wufei yelled. Heero stood up and nodded his head to his friend's outburst. "I am sick and tired of doing nothing either." Trowa said. Minako looked at the three men and frowned slightly. Being the Goddess of Love was a job that she wished she never had and knew that these men loved their family and girlfriends very much. She stood up. "I am about sick and tired of just sitting here. I think it's time we do something. Ami has found one of their bases a bit of a distance from here lets go." Minako said. The scouts smiled at Ami as she stood up. "Well since we all have voiced our opinions we shall now comince on our plan." Ami said taking Heero's laptop and got into a program she installed with the use of her Mercury Computer. "Ok, the base of the enemy where they are keeping Rei, Makato, and Hotaru hostage is here. We have already guessed that there are a lot of guards mostly Youmas so we have came up with a plan demo we need everyone to do a part." Ami said. After agreements were heard Ami explained the plan and then Operation Rescue Senshi started.  
  
Within the darkness three certain former senshi were in their shared living quarters in a whirlwind of confusion. "So we all had the same type of dreams of guys which we attacked and seem to know. What does it mean?" Dark Flare asked. "I don't know demo, when that Prince of Mercury touched me I felt warm inside. I don't know why but it's like I know that guy." Dark Thunder said. "I know I had the same reaction to that Prince of Jupiter." Dark Flare said. "Ditto demo, it wasn't a guy but some women in the background. Like I'm part of them like a family or something." Dark Destruction said. Dark Flare felt herself shaking as the same dream from the last week came to her.  
  
***Flashback*** Dark Flare was in a space of fog trying to find her way out of the fog. She heard a voice suddenly, which made her turn around and face that same man she fought with. The tall Chinese with hair as black as a raven's wing, Onyx eyes, and a gentle façade covered in that of high pride and honor. "Rei." He said to her grabbing her and holding her in an unbreakable embrace. "My Rei, my Pryo, please come back to me. I love you." The man said to her many times as he held Dark Flare to him. Dark Flare started to feel tears prickle in her eyes. 'Why is it my heart screams for me to tell this man that I love him?' Her thoughts raced. "You aren't evil or dark, you are my light, please wake up from the darkness and come back to me and your brother." The man said. "Brother?" She questioned the man. The man tilted her chin up and looked at her straight in the eyes. Dark Flare felt warm to look at the dark eyes. "Please my princess. Come back to me, your brother, and friends." The man said and claimed her lips softly. Dark Flare felt a comfort from the man as the warmth spread throughout her body. 'I know you and not in the way of an enemy.' Dark Flare thought responding to the sweet kiss. ***End of Flashback***  
  
"Yo, Flare! You in there?" Dark Thunder asked. Dark Flare blinked and then looked at her friend. "I'm here." Dark Flare said. "We were given the order to attack those of the White Moon again so lets go Dark Destruction is already waiting on the front line." Dark Thunder said tears welling in her eyes from a same type of dream Dark Flare had except with a certain Mercury Prince. The best friends headed out to the front lines to see the Sailor Senshi there along with the Planetary Princes. "Well, well, we didn't have to chase after you. How convenient." Dark Flare said. Wufei looked at Dark Flare and knew inside Rei was in there feeling pain and sorrow. Dark Thunder caught eyes with Trowa and then turned away. "You three are totally supposed to be on our side!" Eternal Sailor Moon said. "Whatever Princess of the White Moon, we are on the side of our mistress." Dark Destruction said. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto looked at their 'daughter' and then looked at Dark Thunder, and Dark Flare seeing their friends through the darkness. Wufei got in front of the group and challenged Dark Flare. Dark Flare smirked and then said..I accept your challenge Prince of Jupiter. Trowa challenged Dark Thunder and she accepted as well and the two pairs started to fight each other. 'Everything is going according to plan.' Ami thought and then along with the others fought the youma army while Wufei and Trowa fought their romance interests to bring them back to the side of good. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto walked up to Dark Destruction and started to fight her wanting to bring their daughter back to their side.  
  
Wufei noticed Dark Flare wasn't focused and saw a glaze of confusion in her eyes towards him and could read her thoughts. 'Why do I feel like in the dream again? Like I know him as a friend..no as something more than that?' Dark Flare thought. Wufei got Dark Flare in a hold and felt her skin to feel it was also cold like Trowa described when he touched Makato. Dark Flare felt her breath catch up in her throat as she felt Wufei touch her. Her body reacted strangely. Her skin felt like it was on fire, a sensation she felt in the dream also. 'Why do I feel this? I am so confused.' Dark Flare thought. Wufei knew he would have to use his powers against her so he started to charge up a ball of energy to attack her. Dark Flare charged up an attack also as soon as Wufei released her. Tears started to well in her eyes again as if she heard a voice inside scream to stop. Wufei launched his attack straight towards Dark Flare while Dark Flare released her attack. The two attacks canceled each other out but caused a huge explosion. Dark Flare was flung back in one direction while Wufei was thrown the other direction. Dark Flare his her head on a tree knocking her unconscious but unknown to the watching Megan brought the spell of brainwashing to an end. Wufei sat up after feeling a pain come from his chest. He looked over in Dark Flare's direction to see her in a ball with blood trickling down the side of her mouth. He as well as Heero ran up to Dark Flare's unconscious body. Wufei picked up Dark Flare's pale skinned hand to feel that it was no longer cold but warm. Heero saw Dark Flare's head smack the tree and felt the vertebra of her neck to feel none were out of place and gave Wufei the ok to pick her up. Wufei picked Dark Flare up and started to walk towards the senshi.  
  
Dark Flare moaned slightly feeling a throbbing pain in her neck, but felt warm and snuggled to the warmth. Wufei heard Dark Flare moan and felt her snuggle against him and smirked to see that she was ok. Dark Flare opened her eyes slowly to meet onyx eyes and a gentle façade. "Rei, are you ok?" Wufei asked. Dark Flare now knew who Rei was. It was her. And looked at the senshi. And knew they weren't her enemies. She looked at Heero. She felt tears start to well in her eyes to see her brother there with emotion in his eyes. Rei was back. 'I guess her hitting her head on that tree broke the brainwashing spell. Thank god you are ok my little sister.' Heero thought and knew Wufei won't let him near her. The Dragon prince of Jupiter was worried since last week more than he himself over his sister's well being. Rei looked at Wufei to feel happiness in her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed there scared of being taken by the darkness again if she let go of Wufei. Wufei looked down at the young woman in his arms and smirked. He then felt warm droplets of water landing on his shoulder and looked down to see Rei crying and shaking in his arms. "Pryo what's wrong?" Wufei asked soothingly to her. Right then an evil laughter rung in the air. All the senshi and guy (-Rei) looked up to see Megan there. "You are such a weak vessel Mars. You shall die and then your friends I have shall die also." Megan said and a red light zoomed in on Rei and zapped her making her start floating from Wufei's arms. "NO I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Rei screamed in great fear. Wufei and Rei's hands were clasped together but then their grips loosened. Their fingers barely touched now as Rei was being pulled away from Wufei again, and pulled away from her brother and friends.  
  
Megan smirked evilly, now going to go through with her threat. Rei stopped crying suddenly as she looked at her friends, her brother, and Wufei. "I love you all." She whispered as one last tear pedaled down her pale face and into the air to fall to the ground. "DIE!!!" Megan yelled. The scouts watched in horror...as the evil sister of Nephrenia's took a long sword and a dark energy orb and slashed Rei's arm off and threw the orb at her. Blood was everywhere as Rei was killed. Wufei and Heero stopped breathing. 'No sister.' Heero thought, while red started to illuminate off his body. His emotions started to pour out now. He saw his sister murdered right before his eyes yet again, just like in the Silver Millennium. Wufei knew his sister would be fated in the same way and looked wide-eyed at the blood that trickled to the ground. Rei's dead body started to glow, a small star-like object came from her body and flew down to Wufei. The tear touched the small object making it glow brightly. 'Pryo, my princess..she was screaming for help but why did she allow herself to be killed?' Wufei thought and opened his eyes to see the star seed from Rei turned into a katana. Usagi was crying to see Megan kill her loyal senshi and then screamed making the earth shake around her.  
  
The guys looked at Usagi to see her moon insignia glowing a violent gold. "I promise I will avenge you Rei I swear you'll do have to stay in there as a lost soul again. I'll bring you back." Usagi said as she was embraced by Duo. Duo held his sister, as she wept hard. Her crystal was now not full of light for there being 1 dead senshi, and 2 dark senshi. Wufei just looked at the katana and did nothing. Holding the grief within him, he loved her and never told her how much she meant to him. Heero looked at Megan as Rei's body faded, anger in him. As soon as his emotional barriers fell a flame engulfed sword formed in his hands, memories of his sister's horrible lives and happy moments fresh in his mind he jumped up and attacked Megan knowing that if he didn't do anything all the girls would be dead and the pain would expand to his friends for loosing their sister's and girlfriends. Usagi watched as Heero slashed Megan's arm off to see rage beyond any she had ever saw and knew for once that he had more emotion than he was showing he only had to be shoved very hard for it all to come out. 'If I have to watch Makato die like Rei, my Pryo just did then I better kill Megan now so she doesn't have to go either she's the only thing left now.' Wufei thought and with the katana made by Rei's star seed he jumped up and with Heero attacked Megan. Dark Thunder looked at Wufei and was already crying to see her friend get killed. 'I want to be on their side there is love and kindness while there is only coldness and hatred on this side.' She thought. Suddenly Dark Thunder was engulfed in a green light. Her side of light was letting her return to her normal self. Megan yelled in rage and tried to send an attack at Makato to kill her but the attack was dodged. Dark Destruction now knew why she felt like she didn't belong, she was engulfed in a purple light and returned to Hotaru.  
  
The two senshi now returned from the darkness under one of their friends' sacrifice. The remembered her last words she spoke in telepathy..."I know my death will not be in vain. Please Makato watch over Wufei and my brother and Hotaru please find a way for us not to use your forbidden attack to bring everything back to order. You two are my dear friends and I know my death will bring you back. Farewell." Makato was radiating with rage to know her friend's sacrifice brought her back but she was made that the enemy did such a thing to someone whom was just starting to let go of the horrible past. "I won't let your death be in vain either way my friend I swear that." Makato said as she glowed a green and a brooch formed in her hands. Hotaru glowed purple as a brooch formed in her hands as well. The other senshi found themselves holding brooches in their hands. "I give you these. It was my purpose to die and give you your new transformations. I'm sorry." They all heard Rei said in telepathy. "Lets go!" Usagi yelled. "Hai." The girls said.  
  
"Sanctity Cosmos Power Make Up!!!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Venus Eternal Power Make Up!!" Minako yelled.  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Power Make Up!!!" Makato yelled.  
  
"Mercury Eternal Power Make Up!!" Ami yelled.  
  
"Pink Moon Sanctity Power Make Up!!" Chibi-Usa yelled.  
  
"Uranus Eternal Power Make Up!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"Neptune Eternal Power Make Up!!" Michiru yelled.  
  
"Pluto Eternal Power Make Up!!" Setsuna yelled.  
  
"Saturn Eternal Power Make Up!!" Hotaru yelled.  
  
The guys watched as the senshi turned into the new power stages to see rage in their eyes. "If this was your purpose then we shall take this as a thank you, Rei-chan." Usagi said and then a new wand came to her hands. "LETS GO SENSHI!!" She yelled. All the senshi sprouted wings from their backs and flew up to fight the army of Youmas that appeared suddenly. The guys watched as the newly powered up senshi kicked the Youmas asses. Megan retreated after her army was defeated and the senshi collapsed to the ground exhausted. Makato looked at the dark sky and knew Rei was watching over them as always. The mystery of her behavior was gone, she was the Missiah of War and gave powers to those of good and her sacrifice was her soul purpose for being on Earth. "Now we know but it's too late." Usagi said. The senshi looked at the sky and pictured the fire senshi yelling at Selenity for letting her die without finishing the fight and laughed.  
  
End of Chapter 21  
  
. 


	23. Chapter 22: Rei’s back…man that was fast

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 22: Rei's back.man that was fast  
  
As we last left off Rei was killed by Megan as everyone watched. The scouts got their eternal power ups and the team was reunited but what will happen to Rei now that she is in other world? Well here is her adventure with the breaks of what is going on in the living world...for I know a lot of people are curious!  
  
*Onto the Fic!!!*  
  
Rei was sitting in the time gates pissed off to hell that she had to die in the most oldest of ways. "And to think enemies would have better ways of killing people. The old 'Slash a person with a sword and kill them with a energy blast' is so old.!" Rei muttered. Selentiy had been watching Rei mutter complaints for the past hour about wanting to go back and strangle Megan and be with her friends and Wufei and finally came up with a decision. "Rei, I need you to do a favor for me." Selenity said. "Yes your highness?" Rei asked. "I need you to skip dimensions and go to a King Kai to give him this letter." Selenity said. Rei sweatdropped holding the huge scroll. "I know it's in another world of ours but I need this letter delivered by a senshi." Selentiy said. ( A lil' DBZ in to put in comedy.) Rei crossed dimensions and got to the crazy King Kai's place and gave him the letter. "Well you must be the senshi of Mars. I watched how you were killed. You need some training and when I mean training I mean training to last a lifetime." King Kai said and then cracked up. Rei sweatdropped. "You will stay here and train under me until your leader gets the power to bring you back." King Kai said. "NANI!!" Rei said. "You are always serious so for now on you are going to be under my training." King Kai said. "Why type?" Rei asked. "Start telling jokes and make me laugh." King Kai said. "WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Rei yelled. Right then a man in a orange fighting gi came out of the small house and looked at Rei. "So you're the girl King Kai has been talking about." The man said. Rei blinked and then looked at King Kai. "Well start cracking jokes or you will never leave here." King Kai said.  
  
***Back in the living world***  
  
Usagi and them held a funeral for Rei back in Juuban and with the help of Ami made a dummy corpse so her death would seem convincing even though Rei would come back. Wufei didn't leave the house for days after her death. He had the sense that he failed her. 'I failed her after I swore that I'd protect any one I cared or loved for.' Wufei thought while standing under the showerhead for over an hour. His muscles were tensed from the extremely hot water but he didn't care. He remembered when he accidentally joined Rei in the shower when they first met and laughed at the memory. He now wondered why he had feelings for Rei, if he didn't she wouldn't be dead at the moment. "YO WUFEI ARE YOU DONE YET?!" Duo yelled. "SHUT UP DUO!" Wufei said closing his eyes. He never saw Rei so peaceful in the short time he knew her than when she was about to be killed. 'I failed her so miserably letting her die like that.' Wufei thought. Heero was being called to missions and wondered if now was the time to tell Usagi what his real job was. All the guys were getting missions and calls from the Sanq Kingdom and didn't want to go at all. The show was over but now they were back in the real world of life and knew that if they left the girls they'd come back to see Tokyo and all of Japan gone and them dead. Heero called the guys into a room to talk to them. "I think we should tell the girls that we lied about our identities." Heero said. "I know I want to tell Ami that I'm not what I say I am. Those missions keep coming up and I think we have no choice but to tell them." Quatre said. "I know the thought of lying to loved ones has been bothering me we have to tell them and bring them with us." Trowa said. Wufei was out of the shower and nodding in agreement to Trowa's words. "Than it's decided we tell them tonight." Heero said. MTV had paid for the house the group was living in and they had the right to live there forever and all so they said they'd stay there so the huge house became their permanent home in Japan.  
  
Heero and all the guys told the girls what they really did and got shocked, angry, and down right speechless reactions from them. Usagi was pissed at Heero for lying, Makato wanted to kill her brother, Ami was glaring at Trowa, Minako was pulling Quatre's hair in rage, and everyone was fighting. But then Heero turned away from Usagi. "You all can come with us and wait for us to finish our mission and come back or you can stay here." Heero said bluntly and then went to the bathroom. "Man he's been so cold." Usagi said. "Because he's in pain from watching his sister get killed you wouldn't understand." Wufei said. "What do you mean?" Usagi seethed. "I loved her and I lost my parents in this life in front of me but watching Rei getting killed in front of me was the last straw you don't know pain. You say you do but it's just because you are a selfish onna." Wufei said harshly and then marched down the stairs. Makato wanted to land a good punch at Wufei's jaw but was stopped by Trowa. Usagi glared at Wufei's trail and then turned to glare at Makato. "Why didn't you punch him?" Usagi asked. "I have the right to punch my brother if I want to!" Makato yelled. "Then why didn't you!" Usagi hissed. "Because I don't want to hurt him if he was being right. You only see us as servants!" Makato yelled. The scouts watched Makato and Usagi yell at each other. Heero heard the whole argument and wondered why he was in love with Usagi if she didn't understand that loss was worse than she thought.  
  
***In the Other World***  
  
Rei was finally able to crack a joke and then was able to return back to the time gates. It took her 3 weeks to gain her 'humor'. The War Missiah was pissed and full of sorrow. Being around the man Goku helped her but still she felt awful of leaving her friends the way she did. "If you love this guy you shouldn't take your duty so seriously or you'll never be happy." She remembered Goku say. She was going to use his advice to the fullest if she was to ever come back. Rei looked through a time mirror to see now that her presence was missed plenty. Selenity then bargained with Fate and would send her down to the Sanq Kingdom to be a bodyguard of the woman Relena. (NOOO!!!) Rei was brought back but her hair was a honey blonde color and she was shorter than she usually was. Which made Rei cry. "I don't wanna be a blonde!" She whined. (Everything is in the living world from now on) Wufei and Heero sensed something in the air and looked towards the Sanq Palace. The girls were not talking to each other. Makato brought a good point of Usagi's selfishness and then right after that Heero and Usagi got into a huge argument breaking them up. (Harushi: *chants JERRY JERRY!!*  
  
Rei looked out the window of the huge palace and then heard the princess Relena yell for her. "Melissa (What a name and Rei despises it because it's a blonde name.) the gundam pilots are coming so please make sure that their rooms are ready and make sure that 4 extra rooms are ready for their friends." Relena said. "Yes your highness." Rei muttered. Wufei and Heero were the first one off the plane and saw Relena's limo ready to pick them up. "Princess Relena is waiting for you all." The driver said. Makato sensed a familiar aura near and when they got to the palace the blonde princess greeted them. "HEERO!" Relena shrieked and hugged the Wing Zero pilot. Usagi felt a pang of jealousy towards the woman hugging Heero. (Pilots: -_-;) "Oh Melissa please take their bags to their rooms." Relena said tossing the bags towards Rei. Wufei started walking past Rei when he sensed a familiar energy from Rei. He turned and looked at her. Their eyes clashed for a moment. 'Strange her eyes are the same as Rei's.' Wufei thought and then walked past her. 'Wufei.' Rei thought sadly. Makato looked at Rei and instantly knew it was her. "Here let me help you Melissa." Makato said as the rest of the group entered the palace. "How did you know it was me?" Rei asked. "Easy, your attitude to snobby bitches. And your eyes when you looked at Wufei so pitifully." Makato joked. Rei laughed slightly and then looked at Wufei for a moment with sad eyes. "It's ok. But he's been torturing himself." Makato said. "I know I've been watching him." Rei said. "So you've been watching him in the shower scalding himself with hot water?" Makato asked with cat features on her face. A bright red blush came onto Rei's face. "You have, ne?" Makato asked. Rei's blush went brighter. "Now I know you're back to normal. You always have worries about my brother." Makato said.  
  
"He won't recognize me with this hair." Rei muttered sadly. "I think he knows it's you because the way you recognize someone is not by looks but by your energy and the look of your eyes. Eyes are a portal to someone's soul." Makato said. "So he might know?" Rei asked. "Well I figured out from your energy and your pissed off look." Makato said. The two friends got the bags to the rooms and then walked down to the reception room. Rei looked at her brother and Wufei wanting to so badly run up to them and scream 'I'm alive stop being sad!' but she knew it would be bad to do so. Wufei looked at the girl he met at the door and ended up staring at her in the eyes. 'Why do those eyes look so much like Rei's? God I'm still torturing myself.' The dragon of Jupiter thought. 'Oh Wufei. I want to tell you so badly that I am alive.' Rei thought looking at Wufei still and felt tears start to form in her eyes. Heero looked at the girl Melissa as she looked at Wufei and felt a strange energy just like his sister's. 'No way Usagi said that she would have to use her crystal to bring her back it's impossible.' Heero thought. 'It's not impossible dear Onii-chan.' Rei thought. Makato saw the sad face on Rei and felt bad. "I'll tell Heero you are alive." Makato said knowing that if Heero knew Rei wouldn't have to feel alone. She walked up to Heero. "Heero I need to tell you something important about Rei." She said. Heero nodded his head and him along with Makato headed out to the gardens. Relena saw this and thought the other way. "Heero...Rei..she's." Makato trailed not knowing what Heero's reaction would be. "Rei's what Makato?" Heero asked. Makato knew the Heero wouldn't blow on her so she spat it out. "Rei's alive again. Somehow she was brought back and she's here." Makato said. "WHAT? She is? Where is she?" Heero asked. "She's in the reception room in the far corner staring at Wufei." Makato said. "Thank you thank you thank you Makato." Heero said hugging her. Relena walked out into the gardens to hear Heero thank Makato on something and saw him hug her and got enraged. "I'm going to see her now." Heero said and ran back into the reception room to see Rei wasn't in the far corner anymore.she was gone. Rei was crying to herself walking around the palace.  
  
Wufei saw Heero practically run in like a child and looked at the far corner where Melissa was and saw him run off deeper into the palace and wondered what the hell was going on. Relena came into the reception room hysterical. "THAT BASTARD!" She cried and ran to her room. Usagi looked at Makato for an explanation and said she told him something, he was happy and hugged her and than the Relena girl saw them and thought it was the other way. Usagi laughed. Rei was now at the edge of the pool dipping her feet in. She had been wondering the palace aimlessly for the last 2 hours. Depression obviously in her dark eyes. She moved a strand of her blonde hair and looked at the water. Heero ran into the poolroom for it was the last place he hadn't looked in and saw Melissa there and knew it was Rei. Rei was crying openly still and her shoulders shook. "Why can't I just tell them I am here. Is it so important to guard this girl who says she's the queen of the world? I want to talk to Heero and hug Wufei why can't I be myself?" Rei asked herself. Heero sat down next to her and hugged her to his chest. Rei blinked and looked at her brother shocked. It had been weeks since Rei died and Heero was holding her to his chest and..crying. "I'm sorry if I wasn't such a good brother for you." Heero said not loosening his hold on his sister. Rei smiled weakly and hugged her brother back to calm him. "Does Wufei know you're here?" Heero asked. "Iie, I want to tell him demo.." Rei trailed moving back and looking at her false appearance. "It's ok. He felt that it was you because of your eyes now lets go and tell him I've been noticing the stare earlier when you were literally burning a hole in his head." Heero said so happy.  
  
Rei looked at her brother and kissed him on the cheek. "Heero I'm glad Makato told you first." Rei said and then ran to the reception room to see only Wufei and Makato there. "Where's Heero onna?" Wufei asked Rei. Rei get pissed off but was happy at the same time. "Gee. What a way to say hi to me Fei-kun." Rei muttered. Makato smirked and then pushed Wufei to Rei. Rei almost fell but Wufei caught her. Rei looked at Wufei in the eyes. Heero came into the room to already see that Rei was near telling Wufei it was her. He turned and left. Makato left also with Trowa who was waiting for her. "I know you won't believe me because of my appearance but it's me." Rei said. Wufei looked at Rei wide-eyed. 'She has her energy and warmth and her eyes.' Wufei thought and then gathered Rei into his arms. Rei looked at Wufei Square in the eyes and then noticed how close they were and blushed. "I thought it was you." Wufei said. "Well it is." Rei said. Wufei smirked at her remark. "Oh yeah. You promised you wouldn't call me onna." Rei said with a pout. Wufei grinned and then tilted her chin and captured her lips. (Harushi: X_X EWW!!!) (Lina: . DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY ROMANCE!!!) Rei was caught completely off guard when Wufei did that but had a smile creep onto her lips to know he did care. The moonlight crept into the reception room through the windows making a strange transformation happen. Rei's hair went back to normal and she was her normal height. Wufei didn't have to practically bend down now to kiss Rei. Rei wrapped her arms around Wufei's neck and kissed him back. Wufei pried her lips apart and tasted her as he held her against a wall. Finally two souls could share a moment like this without cameras in their faces. (Lina: LOL) (Harushi: YOU'RE NASTY!! I COMEND YOU TO HELL!!!) (Lina: -_-; You can't do that. So :p Nah!!) Rei moved her arms from around Wufei's neck undoing his pigtail and messing with his chin length hair. Wufei broke form Rei and had a grin on his lips. "When did you suddenly go this bold huh?" Wufei teased smelling her hair and kissing her neck. Rei was blushing now from the feelings in her body. Rei was about to say something but was silenced by Wufei. "I love you." Was all he said and kissed her one more time. They broke apart. "I love you Wufei." Rei said. Wufei hugged her one more time and then headed towards his room as Rei went towards hers.  
  
End of Chapter 22  
  
Author's Notes: YES!!! I GROSSED HARUSHI OUT!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Well did you love my lil' romantic parts? I hope you did cause I am a hopeless romantic and love it. Harushi wants me to end the fic right here but I am not going to although the characters are practically just Rei and Wufei but I put in the others too. Well I am going to work on the next chapter see you! And Review!!!!! The hopeless romantic Authoress, Lina Hino 


	24. Chapter 23: Wufei UNFAITHFUL!

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 23: Wufei...Unfaithful?!  
  
The next morning Wufei woke up and headed towards the large breakfast room to see Rei there but she wasn't her normal self she was still a blonde. He sat down next to her and talked into her ear. Rei saw Wufei and felt her heart race at the small flashback of the way they kissed the night before. Usagi saw Wufei talk to the blonde haired woman and boiled. 'How dare he have loved Rei and then all of a sudden go for another woman. This is sickening.' She thought. She got up and faced up to Wufei, pushing Rei out of the way. "How dare you say you love Rei but then flirt with another woman not even a month after Rei's death. You make me sick!" Usagi said while slapping Wufei across the face. "Usagi, even though you are having problems with Heero doesn't mean that you can bring it out on someone else!" Rei yelled angrily. "Oh, so you know how to talk back? Well for your information MISS Melissa. Wufei is taken, well the woman who was his girlfriend was murdered in front of him and I. I don't want you to replace her. So stay away from him!" Usagi said and then stormed off.  
  
Rei looked at Wufei and went to his side. "Are you alright?" She asked while caressing his now bruised cheek. "I'm fine Rei." Wufei said rubbing his hand against her soft cheeks. The others had known Rei was back due to someone telling them.*cough*Makato*cough* "I hate it when Usagi thinks that she can be the replacement of me. I already fought off the vibes of her trying to steal my power from me and I think she's just wanting more power then she deserves." Rei said in a growl. "Calm down Rei, this isn't you." Wufei said. "Well it is. I hide my true feelings and you of all people should know that." Rei said. "So Heero knew that you liked me before I knew?" Wufei asked. "Yes, I tell my brother practically everything." Rei said. "That's good. I was thinking for a minute that you and Heero didn't get along." Wufei said. "He's my brother I have no choice but to get along with him." Rei said. "Everyone has a choice, you're just saying that so you don't make yourself to look like you have emotions." Wufei said teasing her. "Stop it." Rei said with a small glare towards him.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry I ran out of ideas. I'm so sorry that it's short please forgive me. Well I've been an author on Fanfiction.net for a year now!!!!! On December 31, 2002!!! 10 minutes before midnight!!!!!! 


	25. Chapter 24

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 24: The final is coming . . . more problems for soldiers  
  
Note: I am going to start an unofficial 'Relena Haters Club' for those who have AIM and MSN messenger. Look for tmullholla@sailormoon.com or firehime@att.net on MSN and margoddess15 or tenshiofearth on AIM so a group chat room can be formed so the Relena Haters of the world can meet and talk. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!!! Lina Hino, 'President' of the unofficial Relena Haters Club  
  
Onto the story!!!! LONG LIVE RELENA BASHING FICS!!!!!! LONG LIVE USAGI BASHING FICS!!! Oops I said the last one too loud didn't I?  
  
Relena was bugging Heero again. He was trying to talk to Rei when Relena came over to his chair and glomped on him. A major anger mark popped up on the back of Rei's head. Wufei saw his girlfriend's anger and knew not to ask anything or mess with her at the moment.  
  
'Fei-kun remind me to kill Relena when I get back to normal.' Rei said telepathically to her boyfriend.  
  
Wufei merely nodded his head knowing she was more than pissed. Rei got up and went over to Heero.  
  
"Onii-chan, you had a girlfriend and I didn't know?" Rei asked sarcastically.  
  
"What gives you that idea you baka!" Heero yelled after finally being successful at prying the blonde princess off.  
  
"She seems VERY possessive of you." Rei said now trying to get Heero pissed.  
  
Relena seemed like she wanted to murder Rei. Rei looked back and Relena and had the look of challenge towards her.  
  
'Touch my brother again banshii and you're mine.. I'll cut that pretty hair of yours off as well as your head.' Rei thought knowing her brother was destined to be with someone else.  
  
Relena was glaring at Rei now.  
  
"Heero has no family." Relena said.  
  
"Yes he does, I'm his sister so you better lay off you aren't worthy for him." Rei said while draping an arm over Heero's chest. Heero could sense hostility in his sister's aura and knew that something was stirring in her. Which made him start to worry.  
  
And as if on instant Wufei sensed it as well. It was something building within her. Like power or something close to it. Rei walked away from her brother and went towards her own private world. Wufei followed her and when he caught up with her he put his arms around her waist and kissed her head.  
  
"Wufei-kun, I don't trust that human woman near my brother. If I loose my temper and kill her don't be mad ok?" Rei said.  
  
Wufei saw her anger simmering down and smirked for her and kissed her on the lips lightly. Sadness spread in her eyes. Wufei saw the sadness and hugged her to his chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in a calm whisper.  
  
"The enemy is coming. Yes, the final battle is coming soon. We can't see each other any more." Rei said.  
  
"What?!" Wufei yelled looking at Rei in the eyes.  
  
"This battle will kill me, and the others. You and the others should have never gotten attached to us. Let alone know your true pasts. I'm so sorry." Rei said as a tear fell down her face.  
  
"No, I have the right to know my past and I have a right to get attached to someone." Wufei said shaking her shoulders slightly.  
  
"Wufei, if I mean that much to you you'll let me go. I can't stand the thought are you morning over me again." Rei said.  
  
Minako and the other girl even Usagi were listening in on this. Rei was in her normal form. Tears sparkled down her face.  
  
"If I could change something, it'd be having to loose my heart to someone. The girls and me must go now. Goodbye. Forever. My beloved Dragon Prince." Rei said in a whisper kissing him one more time and then leaving the room.  
  
**A week later**  
  
The girls had left to fight the one battle that would effect the universe. Usagi looked over at Rei and Makato. The two friends were effected the most. Trowa wouldn't let go of Makato and even challenged Usagi's power so Makato would stay with him but being the selfish bitch she was Usagi took Makato's free hand and with her power shoved Trowa into a wall. They were in Tokyo again. Where it all began. How they tried to not remember the kisses they shared. Minako and Duo, Ami and Quatre, Trowa and Makato, Usagi and Heero, Rei and Wufei.  
  
Rei glared at Usagi and then went back to coming up with a battle strategy . . . that was until a large earthquake hit. This was it.  
  
"Lets go." Usagi said smugly and received quite a few glares.  
  
The girls transformed and were looking at Beryl and Mistress 9.  
  
"Lets see if you girl can win against us." The two women said and then unleashed attacks.  
  
The girls dodged them and attacked back. The battle waged on. Many buildings of Tokyo were in ruins as the senshi and the two women fought. 5 shadows watched from the side of Tokyo Tower. Rei screamed in anguish as she was cut in the midsection from Mistress 9's long sword. Blood leaked from the open wound as Rei put her hand against it.  
  
"You bitch." She hissed and released a 'Flame Harpoon'. It jabbed itself into Mistress 9's chest.  
  
Ami, Minako, and Makato were already dead. Rei just kept taking peeks at her dead friends. She was loosing her own battle. And if she died she knew what would happen. She didn't know how fast it would happen though. Usagi turned to look at Rei as Beryl and Mistress 9 stopped attacking her.  
  
"You are such a useless senshi. Good thing when I get all your power I'll be high lady of the universe and won't have to worry about one of you bitches stealing my crown." Usagi said with a cruel chuckle.  
  
Rei's eye widened at this and tears started to fall from them. She thought she cried all her tears but she found more reason to cry. The 5 shadows saw the betrayal and then made their presence noticed. One was draped in blue armor and a cloak with the blazing symbol of Mercury on it going to Makato's dead body. Another was silver with the Lunarian royal crest going to Minako. The next was a golden color with the blazing symbol of Venus on it. Rei knew who they were. She thought for sure that they would never come. Duo looked at his dead beloved Aphrodite with tears coming from his eyes. Quatre looked at his beloved Ami holding her clod body to his chest. Trowa was silently weeping on Makato's head. Heero and Wufei in cloaks of Jupiter and Mars looked at the one on the ground bleeding severely and went to her side.  
  
"Seems like there's been one hell of a party." Wufei said huskily as he brought Rei up to her weak feet. Heero glared at Usagi.  
  
"How dare you do this to my sister and her friends." He said coldly.  
  
"They were going to steal my throne I had no choice but to." Usagi said with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"Power hungry bitch. I'll rip you to shreds." Rei said and then winced in pain.  
  
"Oh, and what are you going to do? Throw one of those lame arrows at me?" Usagi taunted.  
  
"I swear everything that's coming out of your mouth is pissing me off." Rei said in Martian tongue.  
  
Wufei and Heero looked at Rei to see rage so seething that her eyes were glowing and eerie red.  
  
"I'll show you how to truly draw out the power of a senshi hime." Rei said and took a breath before plunging her hand into her heart.  
  
Wufei was about to strangle Rei for what she just did but then Rei pulled her hand out and a small red seed was glowing there.  
  
"Powers of eternity. The stars, moon and all of creation. I wish upon you all to summon forth . . . THE FORBIDDEN POWER!!!" Rei yelled and the sky lit aflame. Her body was picked up into the air and her wounds healed. A new sailor fuku came to her body. It was a mixture of her hime gown and a senshi outfit. A rod formed in her hands as crystal clear earrings came to her ears, black boots came to her feet, her hair grew out long and red, and her planet symbol glowed on her forehead. Usagi covered her eyes and when the light faded she saw what happened and gasped.  
  
Wufei and Heero looked at the floating Rei to see that she was in ultiment form WITHOUT the help of Usagi.  
  
"From the depths of destiny and war . . . I am awakened to put you in your place former Moon Princess Serenity." Rei said in an out of character monotone.  
  
Lights came from Ami, Minako and Makato's bodies changing their fukus and healing their wounds.  
  
Ami moaned and opened her eyes to see Quatre there crying. "Quatre- kun." She said softly. Quatre looked Ami and with tears of joy kissed her passionately.  
  
Makato opened her eyes to see she was being held in someone's arms and looked up to see the dark green eyes of Trowa's staring down at her. "Trowa." She gasped and looked over herself to see that her wounds weren't there and that she wasn't dead. "Holy shit. I'm alive." She said but before she could think out loud again Trowa kissed her.  
  
Minako felt the warmth of Duo's arms around her and opened her eyes with a goofy smile. "Seems like our dear friend has resurrected us." She said towards the VERY pissed off Rei. Duo grabbed her chin and kissed her hard on the mouth. Minako felt tears come to her eyes. 'He came back.' She thought.  
  
Rei smiled to see her friends were resurrected and then took her rod and charged towards Usagi.  
  
"Pay for your crimes you criminal." She hissed and stabbed Usagi in the chest.  
  
The silver crystal came floating out of Usagi's body and towards Duo. Duo grabbed the crystal.  
  
"Girls, as your new leader. Lets get rid of this traitor." Rei said towards her friends.  
  
"Hai!" The girls said as wings came to their back and flew to Rei's side. The guys watched the team of girls, bound by destiny, destroy their once loved moon princess.  
  
"MERCURY GLACIER SLICE!!" "JUPITER THUNDER TSNAMI!!" "VENUS HEARTQUAKE!!" "MARS FLAME SCREAMER!!"  
  
Usagi screamed at the attacked formed into one and hit her. Mistress 9 and Beryl also screamed as their bodies were being torn apart. What were left of the three villains weren't even ashes. The girls smiled holding each other's hands before their uniforms faded and they passed out. The guys picked up their loved ones and took them back to where it all began. To the place where they all met. The apartment/penthouse.  
  
The next three weeks will changed everyone's lives . . .  
  
End of Chapter 24 


	26. Chapter 25

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
Chapter 25: The days that time passes slowly  
  
Minako looked out the window staring at the Tokyo Tower. She sighed and looked at Duo with sad eyes. Having to kill their hime . . . their light had taken a toll on Duo's heart. Knowing that she couldn't heal him in any way Minako just looked back at him for a moment and started to walk out of the room where her and him were in.  
  
"Matte Minako." Duo's desperate voice said to her.  
  
Minako turned to look at her hurt love.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" She asked him softly.  
  
Duo grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap and held her close. They stayed this way for a few long moments until he kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Minako. It's just the shock that my own sister would try to gain things and be . . . " Duo stopped and just looked at Minako's sad eyes.  
  
He then knew that for the past few days he never spoke a word of love to her. How he loved the Love Goddess was ridiculous. He could never say the right things to her. All he had been able to do for the past few days is make her cry in her room. How he knew this was when he'd try to go into her room and give her something but seeing her tears made him stay back.  
  
He looked at her eyes the way they were right now made him so bad. He had brought her down with him. He tilted her chin up to his lips as he kissed her with no warning. He felt her tense for a moment but then she relaxed in his arms. This small kiss ended and they were looking at each other with an unexpressed passion. Duo felt the small item in his pocket shift slightly.  
  
It was now or never . . . or he'd loose her . . . forever  
  
Duo kissed his goddess again and then moved her off his lap so to take the item in his pocket out.  
  
Minako was confused at what the hell Duo was doing. She watched him dig a hand into his jean pocket and had his fist in a ball.  
  
"Minako I've meant to do this for so long. But since of what has been going on . . . I didn't think I had the right to do this but . . ." Duo trailed and grabbed her hand with his other hand and got on one knee.  
  
Minako's eyes widened when Duo's hand unclenched exposing a topaz gold ring. The feel of the band slip onto her ring finger made tears spring into her eyes. She knew what was going to happen next. She could only hold her breath . . . and try to keep herself from crying hard.  
  
"Minako . . . my Love Goddess . . . can I be so honored to have you as my bride and Queen? You'd make me the happiest man in the Cosmos." Duo asked as he kissed Minako's palm after slipping the engagement ring onto her finger.  
  
Minako choked and then wrapped her arms around Duo's neck and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Hai Duo-kun. Hai." Minako said in a mere whisper while her shoulders shook and her tears fell onto his shirt.  
  
"Shhh . . . don't cry Minako. Don't cry." Duo said moving her from him and looking at her eyes as they spilled tears.  
  
Minako felt Duo's warm fingers touch her cheeks to wipe the tears from her eyes, her head resting at the curve of his neck. Duo looked at Minako and smiled. To see her crying over something much brighter made him already the happiest man in the cosmos.  
  
**In the Kitchen**  
  
Makato was looking out the window towards Tokyo Bay. She felt a tear drip from her chin to the counter. Trowa hadn't been back ever since the battle. That was almost a week ago. She had been crying in the middle of the night wanting him near her. To hold her, kiss her, speak to her, just to comfort her. She rested a hand on her heart and sighed. Her emotions just like Rei's were falling prey. She longed for love for so long. She never found it in anyone else except Trowa. The pain in her heart right now was so unbearable.  
  
"Trowa-kun." Makato said in a whisper and accidentally cut herself with her chopping knife.  
  
Her tears came more rapid now. As the blood from her finger dripped to the ground her tears mixed with them. Her pains that she never rid herself of were now pouring out. The time of healing was only starting for the thunder senshi.  
  
"Where are you Trowa? Where are you?" Makato asked sobbing to herself as flashes of her earthly families dead faces flashed through her mind. Then flashes of her friends from the Silver Millennium Massacre. This made her finally break.  
  
The thunder senshi went to her room, small drops of blood showing a trail to her room. She fell onto her bed and didn't know that she fell onto someone's sleeping body and just cried.  
  
Trowa had been on a mission for almost a whole week and was sick and tired of leaving the ones he cared for behind or not contacting them. He didn't know that he fell asleep on Makato's bed instead of his until she fell onto him crying.  
  
He opened his eyes to see his dark eyes thunder goddess crying like a lost child.  
  
"Makato?" He questioned.  
  
Makato heard Trowa's voice and cried harder.  
  
Trowa frowned at her sadness and put an arm around her waist and another behind her head bringing her onto him.  
  
"Shh . . . stop crying." Trowa said caressing Makato's neck.  
  
Makato fell into a restless slumber in his arms as he soothed her. Trowa smiled a small smile as he looked at his lightning goddess.  
  
***In the study***  
  
Ami was putting in the data she collected from their battle. Hiding how worried and sad she was, was one thing the smart scout was great at doing. Remembering that her knight came for her and then disappeared the next day, it brought tears to her eyes but she would not allow for them to fall. Trying hard, her tears were frozen in her eyes.  
  
"Quatre." She whispered to herself as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
She stopped typing and rested her head onto the desk and allowed herself to cry silently. Her shoulders shook as her soft sobs faintly echoed in the empty study. This war had caused many deaths for human kind. Usagi was twisted enough to destroy the hospital her mother worked in. Yesterday she was hoping for her mother to call her to tell her that everything was okay but she didn't hear her mother's voice as someone called for her.  
  
-"I'm sorry Ms. Mizuno your mother didn't make it out of the hospital. We found her body and identified it. We expect you to come back to Juuban to confirm your mother's body."- She remembered hearing on the phone.  
  
She wasn't the only one of the senshi that lost family. All of Usagi's family was wiped out, Minako's mother was killed and Rei's father during the time of this war was assassinated. And although Rei didn't know her father well she mourned for a moment. Ami looked up for a moment out the window to the lush house garden that Rei and Makato started right after the battle. It was beautiful but lacked the love of gardeners for everyone's minds were preoccupied. The thoughts of their significant other were on their minds. She never really told the shy Sandrock pilot that she was very much in love with him to where she wouldn't blush or stutter about it. Looking at the small puddle of tears on the desk she felt more tears add to the puddle. She rested her head down on the desk again and silent wept.  
  
Suddenly someone's arms wrapped around her stomach and that person turned her around and held her to their chest.  
  
"A lovely princess shouldn't cry." A husky masculine voice whispered into her ear.  
  
This made Ami cling to the man that held her.  
  
Quatre looked down at Ami as she tightly clung to him. Everyone had changed since they first met at this very penthouse. Tilting his princess' chin up he stole a kiss from her. After the kiss Quatre took her small right hand in his and slipped a sapphire jeweled ring on her ring finger. The silent proposal was accepted as the couple shared another kiss.  
  
"I'm here now Ami. And always will be. Now and forever." Quatre said holding the Mercurian princess in his arms as she fell into a peaceful slumber for the first time in nearly 2 weeks.  
  
**Back in Juuban, Japan at a shrine**  
  
Rei was sitting in front of the sacred fire that had been extinguished during the war. She had left back to home after the war to bury her father as well as some of her classmates and their families that she knew so well. Being around the carnage of her half-burned home made her feel empty inside. As well as missing Wufei was bringing her down. In her traditional robes she was going through the destroyed portion of the shrine to find many of her mother's things as well as her grandmother's things. Reading her mother's diary for a moment made her start to tear up.  
  
"Mother, I understand how you feel now." Rei said while looking at a picture of her mother when she was her age.  
  
Rei put the picture and diary in her room as she grabbed things to try and clean the portion of the temple that was still livable. She didn't tell the others that she was leaving back to home. She was isolating herself like before she met the scouts. She felt bad for the many deaths of people in the large Japanese town. Ami lost her mother, Minako and the others lost family also during this war. Usagi's family was massacred and Rei arranged the funeral and buried the parents and brother of the traitor. Although Usagi betrayed the senshi Rei had no hard feelings for the family that treated her so well as if she was a part of their family. Wufei had stayed with her for one day after the battle back in Tokyo and then left back for China to make sure everything was in order for the Chang clan. He hadn't contacted the penthouse or the temple. Rei steeled herself from letting a tear fall down her face. She would become the emotionless doll again if she needed to. Her brother had to go back to Dr. J's laboratory in case something was wrong with the old man. She was as much alone as the pre- senshi times but without her grandfather or any friends.  
  
She took her broom in hand she swept at the front steps of the temple. There were many people that came up the stairs and gave the lone soldieress their condolences for her father's assassination as well as for her many classmates being killed. She only looked at the person or people for a moment and would bow before continuing her chores. The temple looked bare as Rei noticed for the first time in nearly two weeks. Almost all the Cherry Blossom trees were destroyed. There was the wish tree that was still alive and standing as there were only 3 Cherry Blossom trees left out of the 12 that were on the temple grounds.  
  
"So many things are missing here." She said to herself while going to the wish tree and touching it's scorched bark.  
  
Using her senshi power she restored the tree to its beauty before the fire. There were many wishes on it. The small pieces of paper were new to its limbs. Many were from the people Rei didn't know. What she didn't expect though today was a man from her father's political party. The man was the first man she had fallen in love with. He held a bouquet of Casablanca meant for her. Her heart ached as he gave the flowers to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry to see you this way Rei." The man said to her.  
  
"It's okay." Rei replied before taking the flowers and putting them in a vase.  
  
After a few moments the man left. Rei just remained where she was sitting. Her emotions at their peak. Mentally thanking god that no one was around she allowed herself to cry. Her hand rested instinctively on her heart. Her soul felt empty and once the tears started to fall it was a damn that broke. Her loneliness inside the temple was too much. Her guardians Phobos and Deimos were no where to be found, most likely dead. She got up and walked like a zombie to her room. Feeling lifeless inside like before she met the girls, before she knew she had a brother, she collapsed to her bed. She had a vision that everyone was going to be happy. She couldn't be even more overjoyed. But then herself. She didn't know what was going to be in her future.  
  
She actually knew what was going to happy. She could only start to laugh cruelly at her pitifulness. Her child wouldn't be born. Everyone would be happy. But her. She knew where Wufei was and knew he would never return. Her planet was always the one to be shunned from the Silver millennium because of their nature to want battle.  
  
"I'm such a weakling. Trying to change the fate I have. Sure I would have had a future. But that was if Serenity wasn't corrupted but now since she was corrupted and killed. My darker fate will happen." She said harshly to herself to keep herself from the illusion of being Wufei's wife and a mother.  
  
Right then a white dove came through the open window to her room. The dove was a silent sign from god to the forever suffering senshi. The white dove craned it little head as the fire senshi finally was doing what she wanted to do since she was 14. The light reflected into the room as a sound of disgusting magnitude came from the woman. The shadows showed an item drive into the senshi's chest and blood spewing from the area. Right then the white dove transformed into a beautiful woman with long streaming hair of lavender and eyes deeper than the bluest of seas. Sorrow was etched into the blue eyes.  
  
"Mars, not all your visions and fates become reality." The woman said seeing Rei's dark eyes start to faze.  
  
"It's too late. It's already happening." Rei whispered before pulling the knife she had under her bed for nearly 6 years out of her heart.  
  
The former queen of the Silver Millennium saw the sorrow in the woman's eyes as she was slowly bleeding to death. Selenity knew that the woman before her was going to die a year from now from complications of bearing a son for Wufei and didn't want it to end in any way. The woman in front of her was the most loyal senshi she had.  
  
But also . . .  
  
******In china******  
  
Wufei jolted up from his bed in a cold sweat. He just had a nightmare so terrible that he awoke with tears coursing down his face.  
  
He saw Rei looking so lifeless and alone at her temple. He saw her take a dagger and stab herself with no remorse in her eyes, just loneliness. Then he saw a beautiful woman appear next to her trying to tell Rei that not everything prophesied comes true. Rei didn't speak though.  
  
'Does love for those around you hurt so much when you're alone?' Rei asked while the woman took her pale hand.  
  
'I must tell you a confession I should have told you thousands of years ago.' Selenity said.  
  
Wufei saw in his nightmare his beloved phoenix dying from a blade and now another way of her death.  
  
He was in a hospital room holding onto Rei's small hand. Doctors were everywhere before he heard a baby cry. Looking up he saw a infant boy being wrapped in blankets and being handed to Rei.  
  
'My son. Let me see him.' Rei weakly rasped as the child was put in her arms.  
  
The baby let out a healthy scream before the fire senshi's eyes fazed out and her body went limp. The doctors didn't attempt to try bringing her back. They just took the child and handed him to Wufei.  
  
'She knew the risks of naturally delivering. There's nothing we can do.' The doctor said.  
  
"Rei. What's wrong? Why is my chest hurting?" Wufei asked feeling a sharp pain where his heart was.  
  
******* Back In juuban********  
  
Selenity rested a hand over Rei's shredded heart and healed her. Rei started to yell at Selenity.  
  
"Respect my wish to die." Rei yelled.  
  
"I cannot let you . . . my daughter." Selenity said.  
  
Rei was silent and in shock.  
  
"You know that you'll die giving Wufei a child. You don't want him to grieve for you but if he finds you here in cold blood what do you think he'll feel?" Selenity asked.  
  
Rei was numb. Numb of all emotions. Her heart was desperately screaming for Wufei's arms to hold her. She knew he loved her but would he love her even after she died?  
  
"Rei, I cannot let you die. You cannot leave Jupiter's prince nor you brother alone." Selenity said.  
  
Rei looked at Selenity with rage. This was another lie that added to her living being. But then she remembered one promise made when she actually told Wufei she loved him.  
  
'I'll be your wife Wufei. I promise it. Just let me fight and I will be yours.' She had promised.  
  
Remembering this she just plowed into her mother's arms and cried hard. Selenity moved her arms to wrap her daughter with warmth. Then a green light erupted from the corner of her room. There was Wufei looking frantic and scared. He ran to Selenity and received Rei's broken soul into his arms.  
  
"I'm here Rei." He said to her as she shook in his arms and wept bitterly.  
  
"Wufei." Rei cried clinging to him tightly.  
  
This day would mark . . . . the beginning of true happiness  
  
The final chapter of Real World Tokyo will come soon.  
  
Can this happiness remain? 


	27. Chapter 26: Final chapter

The Real World: Tokyo  
  
The final Chapter . . . . . the beginning of a dream  
  
During the next year the senshi were getting married. One by one each were going down the isle with their knights. Being the goddess of Love Minako restored her planet and held the wedding on the Moon. The wedding was beautiful. The others also restored their planets and a new system of government. It was now the newly reformed "Silver Millennium'.  
  
Duo found out that Rei was his younger sister and that Heero was his brother. This made life more interesting. But during all this happiness Rei and Wufei weren't there or heard of. The girls didn't have hard feelings though. They knew that the two had to communicate a lot before finishing what they were supposed to do in the past. Within 9 months after Minako and Duo married their heir was born. Being the Imperial King of the Moon Duo was overjoyed of having a daughter. Him and Minako named her Athena after her great-grandmother. Ami and Quatre had twins and named their children Hermes and Kathleen, after Ami's father and Quatre's mother. Makato and Trowa welcomed a healthy son in November. They named him Triton. When it came to Christmas time news of Rei and Wufei hadn't came at all.  
  
***** In China *****  
  
An elegant yet fragile looking woman walked down the halls of the Chang estate. Right then one of the many vassals of the Chang clan came to the woman and scolded her.  
  
"Lady Rei you shouldn't be out in your state. Master Wufei has told us to make sure you're in bed." One of the women said.  
  
"Tell Wufei that the best thing I need is some exercise if he wants a healthy child." The woman said with a little of her temper flaring.  
  
"Yes Lady Rei." The women said before disappearing.  
  
Right then strong arms wrapped around the Fire Goddess. Looking behind her she saw her husband there smirking at her.  
  
"Rei, Rei, Rei you shouldn't be out here. You don't want to hurt the baby." Wufei said holding his wife to him.  
  
"Wufei . . . I can't stand this whole 'being obedient'." The rebellious Martian Queen whined.  
  
"I was only joking about you having to be obedient." Wufei said huskily to her.  
  
Looking at the snow covered Chang lands the couple kept close. Wufei had his hand on Rei's plump stomach feeling his child kick. He and Rei married in February and found out they were going to have their first child late in March. Rei had her fears but Wufei was there throughout the whole pregnancy. Seeing how beautiful China looked during Christmas time made the goddess happy that she moved from Japan. The wedding was beautiful and also a very private ceremony. They went to Mars to have their honeymoon undisturbed. The couple was very happy.  
  
"You know how good of a husband you are?" Rei asked.  
  
"You know how beautiful of a wife you are?" Wufei asked.  
  
The couple just started to laugh. That was until Rei leaned onto him with a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Is it time?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yes, its time. Call the others." Rei said to their vassals as Wufei helped her into their car to head to the hospital.  
  
***** On the Moon*****  
  
Minako and Duo were watching Athena chasing lunar butterflies when they got an urgent link from earth.  
  
"This is Lady Minako who is this?" Minako asked.  
  
"Your highnesses Minako and Duo we have great news. Lady Rei is going into delivery and is begging for your attendance for the birth of her and Lord Wufei's child." The vassal said.  
  
Minako and Duo smirked and then told the kind woman that they'd be in China as soon as possible.  
  
****** On Mercury ******  
  
Trowa and Makato were watching their son take his first steps when an important transmission came through. Makato picked Triton off the floor and went to the communications room with Trowa to answer the transmission.  
  
"Lord Trowa and Lady Makato, please come to earth immediately. Your brother Lord Wufei and his lady wife Lady Rei are having their child. I hope you can get here in time." One of the vassals said.  
  
"Oh my god! They married and we didn't know and now they're having a child. Lets to Trowa." Makato said eagerly.  
  
******* On Venus ********  
  
Ami was attending to her children as Quatre was in the study when they heard their communication link going crazy. The couple went to the throne room and answered the call to see a woman on the screen.  
  
"Lady Ami, Lord Quatre Lady and Lord Chang are having their child. To please come. Lady Rei would be very unhappy if you don't come." The vassal said.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Come on we have to see Heero's face when he finds out he's an uncle." Quatre said to his ice goddess as she gathered the children.  
  
****** In Japan at Dr. J's lab ******  
  
Heero was working on some things when the phone rung in the empty laboratory. Dr. J answered the phone.  
  
"Is Mr. Yuy and Dr. J there?" Wufei's voice asked through the ear piece.  
  
"Heero's here this is Doctor J, what's wrong Wufei?" The kind scientist said.  
  
"Rei's in labor. Get Heero on the line." Wufei said.  
  
Doctor J threw the phone to Heero. Heero's eyes widen in emotion to hear his sister was having a child. Telling him that he'll be there as soon as he could he hung up and dragged Doctor J to a teleporter, which Ami invented.  
  
**** In a hospital in China******  
  
Wufei re-entered the delivery room and grabbed Rei's small hand and she looked up at him.  
  
"Mrs. Chang its time." The doctor said.  
  
Rei showed her husband her fear but Wufei just smiled at her and tightened his grip on her hand.  
  
"On the count of three start pushing." The midwife said.  
  
Right then the halls were in chaos. Wufei and Rei smiled to hear Minako and Duo yelling for which room their friends was in. The door opened to expose Heero panting in exhaustion. Seeing that his niece or nephew wasn't born yet made him slightly relieved. He got to his sister's side and grabbed her other hand. Duo came into the room and started to annoy Rei to hell while she was trying to push her and Wufei's child out. The girls remained outside the room as the Fire Goddess' brothers went in. They couldn't wait for the baby to cry. They had cigars and things ready for the guys as well as baby things for Rei and the baby.  
  
An hour later . . . .  
  
"Only one more push Mrs. Chang you're doing well." The midwife said.  
  
"Come on sis." Duo said with his annoying tone.  
  
"You can do it. We're right here." Heero said.  
  
"Come on honey. You can do it." Wufei said into her ear.  
  
Outside the room the girls were nearly ready to go into the room when . . . the cry of a baby's made them cover their mouths and start to smile, laugh, or/and cry. Moments later Wufei, Heero, and Duo came out of the room. A small bundle of blankets in Wufei's arms as his face beamed that of pride.  
  
"Well don't leave us in suspense." Minako said.  
  
"It's a boy." Wufei said.  
  
The girls saw that Wufei's eyes were puffy.  
  
"Were you crying?" Ami asked.  
  
"Something all new fathers do." Duo said.  
  
"Well here's for you guys." Makato said handing Wufei the 'congratulations dad' cigar and then one to the others.  
  
This was the first time they've gathered in the past year.  
  
"How's Rei?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She's fine. She's resting right now. After holding Xiolang for a second she fell right to sleep." Heero said.  
  
"So how does it feel to be an uncle?" Hotaru asked surprising everyone.  
  
"I love it. Just look at lil' Xio Xio he's so cute but then he has that mean ass look like Wu-man here." Duo said.  
  
"I agree Duo. I was hoping he'd give that gentle look off like Rei does." Heero joked shocking everyone.  
  
Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru went up to the new father and gave them their congratulations. What really startled everyone though was Princess Kayyuu and the former Sailor Starlights there.  
  
"Where's Pyro?" Seiya asked.  
  
"She's in her room." Minako said.  
  
"We have something for her and the child." Taiki said.  
  
"Kayyuu what are you doing here?" Ami asked.  
  
"I have given Yaten a mission. So we're here to congratulate all of you and also to tell you about someone." Kayyuu said as Yaten brought out a handmade gift made by Kayyuu for Rei and the baby.  
  
"You made this Kayyuu?" Makato asked.  
  
"Why yes. I did. But I also had one for each of your children sent to you." Kayyuu said.  
  
When Rei opened her eyes she saw that she didn't die having her son. Thinking this was a dream for a moment she started to cry until Wufei came back into the room with the whole gang. He gave her their child. The girls shoved the guys out of the way and hugged Rei and congratulated her and cooed about how cute the baby was despite the pissed off look he gave when his father was holding him. Rei laughed whole-heartedly before Kayyuu shooed everyone out to leave the new family alone.  
  
Wufei sat next to Rei and watched their son eat. Wufei looked at his beautiful, kind, and strong wife and tilted her chin up to look at her dark eyes.  
  
"I love you Rei." He said before kissing her.  
  
Outside the room Kayyuu was telling everyone of Yaten's assignment while Seiya and Taiki were at the store.  
  
"So you have a sister? We didn't know that." Minako said.  
  
"She's younger than me but more powerful than Neo-Queen Serenity and me combined. It's crucial for Yaten to find her. I'm just telling you guys in case you need to step in." Kayyuu said.  
  
" Don't worry Yaten won't need our help." Ami said.  
  
"He's able to do this on his own. We have our own families." Makato said.  
  
Yaten was asked many questions by Minako.  
  
This was the beginning of the dream that was to never end for the sailor senshi.  
  
****** 13 years later ******  
  
"Xiolang!!!!" A girl that seemed to be at least 5 years younger than him yelled.  
  
Xiolang looked at his sister as she ran to him. The 8 year old slipped on a pebble and fell and started to hold back tears from the pain in her leg. The brother went up to his sister and helped her up.  
  
"You need to be careful those rocks are slippery after it rains." Xoilang said.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy want you back at the house right now." The girl said.  
  
Xiolang went with his sister to see his mother and father there with his younger brother and sister. Rei looked at her teenage son and told him to come to her. He went up to his loving mother and was embraced by her. His 5-year-old brother and sister looked up at him with smiles.  
  
"What's up mom, dad?" Xiolang said.  
  
"We're going home." Wufei said.  
  
"Home?" Xiolang questioned wondering what the hell his father meant.  
  
"Mars! Mars! Jupiter! Jupiter!!" His 8-year-old sister chimed.  
  
"Now now Sakura calm down. It's up to your brother if he wants to understand who he is." Rei said.  
  
"But mommy didn't you tell Xio Xio that he's a prince already?" Sakura asked.  
  
Xiolang looked at his mother and then shook his head. That day the Chang clan moved to Jupiter and Mars. Friends and family were reunited as the coronation ceremony for Jupiter's crowned prince and Mars' crowned princess to restore their titles as rulers of their planets and to become part of the earth's government system.  
  
That concludes the tale . . .  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction as I had fun and actually shed tears writing it. This was my actual first major fanfiction. I don't know how many fans I have for this fic alone but I like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I will be bringing out two new fics very soon. Well 'It Began With A Fortune Cookie' has already been put up but 'An Awakening Too Late' is still being written at school time. More chapters of 'The revelation of the past' will be posted (I have time to type up the chappies) and also I'll be trying to finish 'No More Drama: No More Pain' Thank you all for being here. For being my encouragement and my drive to write this fanfiction.  
  
From the bottom of my heart I thank you,  
Lina Hino 


End file.
